Spider-Deku
by Slayer76
Summary: Izuku with the power of Spider-Man and a symbiote. Read the tale of a boy who just wants to be a hero that the world can depend on. Confident Deku. Deku has a Quirk
1. Chapter 1: Deku

Chapter 1: Deku's Quirk

 **Summary: Izuku with the power of Miles Morales and a symbiote. What could possibly go wrong.**

 **Slayer76: I decided to make a My Hero Academia fanfic where Deku has a quirk of his own and confidence, but isn't OP and curb stomping everyone.**

 **Izuku: Mr. slayer, I don't feel so good.**

 **Slayer76: Too soon. Just for that, I'm going to embarrass you in front of Ochaco and Jiro.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, manga, or any of the my hero academia characters.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku Midoriya had wanted to be a hero more than anything else in the world, taking inspiration from every pro hero he saw. But one pro hero had more of his attention than any other: All Might, the number one hero. The man who fought without fear and announced to the world: I AM HERE! That's why, when Young Izuku woke up only to find out he was stuck to his bed sheets after standing, he was ecstatic. Then he slipped. "MOM, I DID IT" Izuku screams as he peels himself off the floor.

Inko Midoriya rushes into the room immediately assessing the situation. "What's wrong baby, are you hurt" She asks as she tries to pry him from the floor and fails completely. "Give mommy a minute, I'll use my Quirk to pull the sheet off. She uses her power to attract small objects to pull his blanket towards her.

A bead of sweat rolls down her face as she attracts the blanket, slowly but surely, Inko manages to pull the blanket off the floor. Izuku is still stuck to the bottom of the blanket and he's laughing, "I have a Quirk, I have a cool Quirk."

"Honey, try turning off your stickiness, then we'll go to the doctor and get this figured out." Inko says while whipping the sweat off her face. Izuku concentrates for the next ten minutes and falls on his feet.

(Dr's office)

This is so cool, I get to be a hero like All Might" Izuki says while rocking back and forth in his seat.

The door opens and a bald man with round glasses and a lab coat walks in. "What seems to be the problem here" he asks with a calming voice.

"My son activated his quirk and is having trouble with it." Inko responds while pointing at izuka's hand, which is still holding the door to her red car.

"Remarkable, highly advanced adhesive abilities and super strength. Let's see if an x-ray and blood sample will reveal anything else." As the doctor grabs the syringe and brings it closer to Izuku's arm, he begins feeling a weird buzzing in his head and _yanks_ his arm back.

" **Leave me alone** " Izuku says with a voice that isn't human as a green substance crawls over Izuka's face, forming a mask with a white mouth and black sharp teeth .

"WHAT IS THAT!" Inko screams.

"Looks like a physical manifestation is part of your son's quirk. He has a living entity living as a part of him. Don't be alarmed, I met a young man with a bird head who had a similar issue except his was more hostile." The doctor says as he holds out his hand and fires a waves of blue mist at Izuku; knocking him out. "My quirk allows me to put people to sleep, your son is fine. Now, time for that x-ray."

(1 hour later)

The doctor came back and explained what he had seen. Apparently there is a green sludge thing in the arm we were about to draw blood from and it is constantly moving underneath the skin, it changed positions twice over the course of an hour. Once it moved out of the arm he was able to see an unnatural object in his wrists that looks like a spinneret and a slit in the palm of his hands.

"Let me try something" Izuku interrupts as he focuses on his right hand and flicks his wrist. _THWIP_ a thin string of something shoots out of his wrists, hitting a paper on the wall. He yanks his arm back, the paper flies across the room and lands in his hand. The doctor pokes the web with a finger and immediately pulls back with a jolt.

"It shocked me, you have electric webs. This is amazing, spectacular. If these webs get stronger, you might be able to use these to knockout villains and restrain them." The doctor says while jotting down notes.

(On the way home)

Izuku has been uncomfortable for the past 10 minutes, every time a car horn goes off, the sound makes his insides start to feel like they're being punched.

(The next day)

Katsuki is a young boy with ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes. His quirk allows him to cause explosions by igniting his nitroglycerin-like sweat. Due to this his body has become much tougher so that his body doesn't take damage from its own explosions. He is also Izuku Midoriya's only friend, so naturally he was the first person to be told about Izuku's mutant quirk. "That's fucking cool, but mine is fucking awesome." Katsuki announces as he prepares to cause his hands to unleash an explosion. That buzzing sensation returns and Izuku is suddenly airborne, moments later katsuki sneezes and accidently fires an explosion at Izuku's previous position.

"I love this agility and my stick em powers." Izuku says while hanging upside down on one of the park tree's branches. He pulls on his hand to get it off the tree branch, but he ends up pulling the branch off instead. Izuku starts falling and he tries shooting a web at the other branch;, but the web snaps immediately. Izuku falls face first into the ground and breaks his nose. When he pulls his face off the ground he realizes that the green thing from yesterday is moving behind his nose and suddenly his nose stops bleeding. Izuku runs back home to show his mom his broken nose. Izuku notices that he is moving much faster than a boy his age should be able to, but doesn't realize that his nose has already repaired itself until he gets home.

(The start of elementary school)

Izuku is six years old at this point, his green eyes have gotten darker and his messy hair has gotten much messier.

"Okay class, come to the front and introduce yourselves." The white haired teacher with yellow eyes and a dark skin tone announces. Izuku quickly pulls out his quirk analysis book to write down what he hears.

When it's Izuku's turn he gets up and tells the class his name, but chooses not to tell them everything his quirk can do. "My quirk is called: wall crawler. It allows me to stick to anything with any part of my body. I'm also capable of shooting electrically charged spider webs that are super sticky from my wrist spinnerets." Izuku says while pointing at the bulges in his wrists, shocking his teacher with his big words and simultaneously confusing his classmates.

"Lame. You're just a freaky spider!" One of the kids with yells from the back.

"Says the guy who's wearing a metal face mask because he has a mouth full of acid spit. At least I can kiss a girl without melting her face off!" Izuku fires back immediately.

"What girl would kiss a spider boy, your breath probably smells like insects!" One of the girls in the middle of the room shouts. This girl has a quirk that allows her to shoot water from her hands.

"Okay, this ends now, Midoriya you can sit down now." The teacher interrupts. Izuku walks to his seat, making sure to walk past both of the people who dissed him. As he passes by the girl, he taps her shoulder, giving her a tiny shock and she lets out a sound of surprise. "Shut up before **we** **rip out your tongue and shove it up your."** Izuku says before abruptly shutting his mouth with a blush on his cheeks. He quickly shuffles past the boy with the face mask and a green web rips it off. This causes all of the spit inside to fall on the desk and it quickly melts through it and the floor. Luckily for the boy, they are on the first floor and the school has no basement.

The teacher sends the boy to the principal's office and Izuku sits down while pondering what just happened. "I still have no idea how to stop my symbyote, I mean symbiote, from taking over my voice and acting on its own as that green creature."

 **[Can't too connected]** The symbiote says in broken English.

"You still can't talk in complete sentences" Izuku sighs as he realizes that he'll need to teach his symbiote how to speak.

 **[Weak, brain access hard, assimilate info]** The symbiote responds.

"You can't access my brain yet, but you need to access my brain in order to learn speech faster?"

[ **Yes]** The symbiote answers.

"You should have said that when you started talking last year.

 **[I Sorry]** The symbiote apologizes, prompting Izuku to rub his thumb over the spot where the symbiote resides. Izuku sits quietly for a few minutes before a thought comes to his mind "You need a name" **[**

 **Venom]** The symbiote suggests.

"Sounds evil"

 **[Carnage]**

"Villain"

 **[Toxin]**

"No"

 **[Scream]**

"You hate sound"

 **[Mayhem]**

"Not heroic"

 **[Salvation]**

"Fine, but if a better idea pops up I'm renaming you."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Slayer76: That's all folks. Read and Review. Please, pretty please with a super yummy cherry on top. I need people to tell me how they felt.**


	2. Chapter 2: Present Mic vs Deku

Spider-Deku

Chapter 2: Present Mic vs Deku (part 1)

 **Slayer76: 2 chapters in and this story has more reviews than every other story I have, put together.**

 **Izuku: Yeah, you guys are the best.**

 **Slayer76: to those it may concern, Izuki's symbiote suit won't be bulky like venom unless the symbiote is pissed off and in control.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from my hero academia or Spider-Man. I own salvation though.**

 **XXXXXXX**

It's halfway through the school year and Izuku still hasn't made any new friends, they all avoid him because he's super smart and he doesn't let them copy his work. Plus, his powers keep acting up and he ends up causing property damage every other day: whether he was sticking to his desk and pulling it apart accidentally, he was accidentally firing electric webs when he moved his wrists and pulled parts of the wall out, making the wires in the wall get short circuited. Then there's the time that he accidentally caused a school wide power outage by touching the fuse box. Luckily for his mother, the school never fined them for damages.

Every day just seemed to blur by and neither Izuku nor Katsuki could tell you why. Izuku was the smartest student in class, but Katsuki was definitely the most popular because of his flashy quirk. This meant that they would inevitably drift apart due to Katsuki's new fame. The supersized ego from all the praise didn't help either. Katsuki was hailed as the next All Might by student and teacher alike. The final straw was when Katsuki uttered the name "Deku" after Izuku refused to fight back and lost.

Despite all this, Izuku didn't care, all that mattered was getting stronger, strong enough to surpass All Might. He spends most of his days training in secret,drawing designs for his future costume and writing about quirks in his notebook. But not even Izuki's Spider sense could warn him about what was to happen next.

A loud voice shakes the building, and sends Izuku to the floor while holding his ears. " _Present Mic_ : the man who uses my hard counter." Izuku thinks to himself as he picks himself up. [ **Can kill him?]** Salvation asks.

"No"

Present Mic yells louder.

"I'll think about it"

 **[Yay]** Salvation responds before screaming after another sound burst. The entire school (350 people) rushes outside to see who's talking.

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS, THIS IS PRESENT MIC COMING TO YOU LIVE WITH AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. TODAY, I'LL BE HELPING YOU WITH YOUR BASIC QUIRK TRAINING. MY BOSSES DECIDED THAT INTERACTING WITH KIDS AT A YOUNGER AGE WOULD DECREASE THE NUMBER OF ACCIDENTAL DEATHS AND FUTURE VILLAINS. OTHER HEROS HAVE BEEN DISPATCHED TO OTHER SCHOOLS FOR THE SAME REASON, BUT YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY ENOUGH TO GET THE ONE AND ONLY VOICE HERO: PRESENT MIC! CAN I GET A YEAH!

 _YEAH_! The entire school screams., nearly sending Izuku back to the floor, "You win this round Present Mic" Izuku whimpers while pushing his hands against his ears harder, hoping to turn down the volume.

( The end of the day)

Training was really intense for Izuku. Once Present Mic figured out that he had more stamina than his entire school, Izuku was tasked with doing more than anyone else. While other kids had to run a mile, Izuku would run 4. When the other kids were tasked with doing 20 pushups, Izuku did 50 with present Mic sitting on his back. Then it came time for Quirk training and this is where Izuku struggled the most. He was tasked with dragging Present Mic around the school by using his webbing without shocking him. This had two purposes: strengthening his webbing and teaching him how to control his electrical output. Did I forget to mention that whenever Izuki's webs snapped or he started to complain Present Mic would tell. (Yell) cheesy motivational quotes like "NO PAIN, NO GAIN" and "PLUS ULTRA!" By the 6th quote Salvation was ready to gag him with webbing. By the 40th quote, Izuku was happy to follow through with Salvation's idea.

This led to Izuku learning how to shoot balls of webbing at Present Mic. Unfortunately, the voice hero dodged every web shot. Izuku wouldn't wonder where they landed until he got home.

 **[This pest annoying]** Salvation says as Izuku finishes his 12th lap.

"FASTER" Present Mic screams, causing Izuku to cringe.

"I'd be faster if I wasn't carrying a 200 pound man who makes me weaker every time he opens his mouth!" Izuku snaps, accidentally going back to Taser mode.

"YEEEOOOUUCHH" Present Mic screams and Izuku falls unconscious.

"Oops" Present Mic thinks to himself as he tries to pull the webs off his chest only to find that he can't and his hand is stuck to it. "That's a problem" Present Mic tries to detach the web by running away until it gets pulled off, but he gets yanked back after a certain distance. He picks up a stick and tries to break the web, but the stick gets stuck. He uses sticks to start a fire and burn the webs, but it has no effect. If only he knew that Izuki's father passed down flame resistance to his son. He keeps trying stuff like this for an hour, until Aizawa comes by.

"Quit playing around" he says before yawning in his hand.

"This web isn't coming off!" Present Mic screams, still running around.

"Fine" Aizawa says before his black eyes turn red, he activated Erasure. The webs fall off of Present Mic's chest and his hand is freed.

Present Mic picks up Izuku and carries him to the principal's office in order to find his address. Once the address is found, Present Mic and Aizawa take him home, sneaks through the window and sits him on his bed.

They vacate the premises and Aizawa lets out a yawn. "This is all your fault Hizashi, I could be sleeping at home right now, but you just had to volunteer me for basic quirk training."

"You know you had fun teaching the kiddies."

"Fine, but you're never talking me into teaching again."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Omake 1)

What happened to the web shots?

A green haired man with blue eyes is currently down on one knee, engagement ring box open, exposing a beautiful ring made of gold, with diamonds, and rubies embedded in it, her favorite gems. "Will you marry me?" He asks and the woman begins to shout "YES" over and over again.

 _SPLAT_ the engagement ring and box gets smacked by a grey substance and stuck to the street. A second later and 1 of the web shots sticks his knee to the ground, while another covers his eyes. Moments later, the blonde woman gets her eyes hit too.

They were stuck their for 6 hours until the webs finally let go, but the ring was long gone along with a chunk of the wall.

( Omake 2)

Rejected Quirk ideas part 1

"My son can do what?" Inko midoriya asks the doctor in shock.

"He can create any type of gem by using his body fat and use them to form constructs." The doctor says once again. While pointing to the boy sitting on an emerald horse.

"I'M RICH" Inko screams as her eyes transform into dollars signs.

 **XXXXX**

 **Slayer76: That's all folks. Reviews are always welcome here.**

 **Izuku: why couldn't I get that quirk instead?**

 **Slayer76: You did, well a different you, got that quirk instead of spider powers, I'll introduce you to him at a later date.**


	3. Chapter 3: All For One and One For All

Spider-Deku

Chapter 3: All for one and one for all

 **Slayer76 [ Quirk: universal creation- the user of this quirk has the power to create whatever their mind wants] : You guys are on fire, 100 followers and only 3 chapters! This feedback is incredible. Just for that, you get a new chapter earlier than all my other stories!**

 **Izuku: Don't over do it, the universe can only handle so much awesomeness at once.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man.**

 **Xxxxx**

It's just about time for Izuku's story to truly begin.

The story of how Izuku became a hero.

"So, as 3rd year students it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with the rest of your lives. I could pass out these career aptitude tests, but why bother? We all know you want to be heroes… despite the fact that some of your quirks are friggin useless." The teacher mumbles the last part. Like seriously, the guy who's only power is pulling his eyes out of his head believes he can be a hero.

"Don't mention me in the same breath as those worthless rejects, with their useless quirks they'd be lucky to become a hero's secretary." You get 3 guesses to decide who said that, but the first 2 don't count.

"You and your pride are starting to piss me off, Kacchan. You think just because you're powerful you have the right to bully, antagonize and disrespect the people you deem inferior to you. Well I'm going to prove you wrong. You've built up and hid behind this illusion that none of your peers can be better than you. Well, I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to destroy your pride by becoming the number 1 hero and let you feel the way you've made everyone else. I'm going to grab that illusion you've made _and shatter it!"_ Izuku shouts while his fingers dig grooves into his desk .

Izuku's little speech silences the classroom and his peers wait with bated breath. Katsuki is known to blow a fuse from somebody sassing him, they were afraid to see what an insult would spark. And like they'd feared Katsuki had become enraged, "How dare that useless Deku talk back to me, I'll show him his place!" he thinks before screaming "DIE!" as he charges towards Izuku, knocking over everyone in his path.

"Game over" Izuku thinks to himself as he fires a web at Katsuki's right palm and sparks his electricity across the web., paralyzing that arm. This prematurely sets off the explosion and creates a smokescreen for Izuku to play in. Izuku charges into the smoke and pulls back his right fist in preparation for his finisher. He slams his fist into Katsuki's stomach. The only thing the class sees is Katsuki rocketing out of the smoke and into the wall. They feel a gust of wind that blows the smoke away revealing Izuku, fist outstretched and a smirk fully on his lips, "Your illusion is cracking" Izuku announces before the bell rings. Izuku cracks open the window and jumps out, landing on the ground before rocketing himself to the rooftop across the street. He would take the rooftops home today, his mom is getting home from work late today, so Izuku is going to make dinner himself and make his mom a separate meal when she gets home.

 **[ERROR, ERROR]**

A woman turns from a smoking computer in shock, " another one" she whines at the smoking computer behind her. The title "Deku doesn't get captured"" shocks her even further. How is Izuku supposed to learn from All Might if he doesn't meet him before U.A.? She spends the next hour trying to figure out how to fix this.

"I got it." She declares as she rapidly types into the keyboard.

(Back to the "Spider-Deku" universe)

Izuku is channel surfing while eating his Ramen when he lands on the News channel. "we're coming to you live from downtown as a sludge monster is holding a junior high student captive within himself. The boy seems to have an explosion based quirk that's running wild and starting fires. Kamui woods, Death Arms and Mt. Lady are on the scene to apprehend the villain, but he's impervious to all of their physical attacks and Kamui Woods risks being set on fire if Backdraft can't extinguish the flames. While Mt. Lady is too big to enter the arena." The reporter says as her cameraman zooms in to give the viewers a clear view. Izuku was about to start writing down notes about their abilities and tactics when he sees that the captive is Katsuki Bakugo.

""Damn it, I can't shatter your illusion if you die too early." Izuku says as he bursts out the door, locking it behind him. He jumps onto a roof and jumps from rooftop to rooftop until he reaches the action. Izuku leaps over Death Arms attempt at crowd control and lands in front of the sludge villain.

"You seriously don't want that guy inside of you, you might get indigestion or a disease." Izuku announces his presence and draws everyone's attention to him.

"Kid, you need to get back" Kamui Wood informs him after landing next to him.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. I'm here to save an asshole" Izuku replies before shooting a web line at Katsuki's exposed torso and pulling on it. This begins a game of tug of war, that the sludge villain loses badly. When Katsuki is out, Izuku starts shooting balls of webbing at the sludge villain. "It's no use, Physical attacks can't touch me." the sludge villain says and Izuku immediately responds. "Those webs will shock you" Izuku says before electricity starts to dance across the sludge and heat it up. This hardens the sludge just enough for Izuku to trap him in ordinary webbing.

Once this is done, the reporters immediately shove their microphones in front of his face. Izuku answers their questions truthfully until they start asking for his name and other info that he wouldn't like to share with the city. He finds an opening to escape when Death Arms starts guiding civilians away.

Izuku is walking down a side street with his eyes closed when he hears a voice, "I AM HERE!" Izuku opens his eyes and jumps back in shock. All Might was in front of him. All Might was _talking to him_. Izuku immediately goes into one of his infamous mumble rants.

"BE QUIET, I came to ask you about what happened back there. Why did you jump in to save your friend when pros were doing the job already?" All Might interrupts.

"He isn't my friend, I hate just about everything he believes in. _Sigh_ But I couldn't just let him die like that. Nobody deserves to be murdered." Izuku says while flashing back to one of his old class mates. He had a quirk that allowed his right hand to negate any quirk it came in contact with, even mutation quirks. Unfortunately, it did nothing to stop ordinary explosions.

All Might is left staring in awe at Izuku, "He's the one, I'm sure of it" he thinks to himself before making his offer. "Inherit my quirk and become the next person to carry the torch."

"what do you mean inherit your quirk, quirks can't just be given away. If they could it would change everything we know about how quirks work." Izuku replies.

"That's true for every quirk except 2. My quirk has that power. Most people like to assume that my quirk is some type of super strength or invulnerability, but that isn't true. My quirk stockpiles power from one user and passes that power on to the next. That user refines the power and adds to it until they choose a successor. I'm the 8th user, and should you accept my offer, you'll be the 9th" All Might whispers into Izuku's ear.

"Sure, I'll accept your power. But, you have to explain why you only work 3 hours a day." Izuku agrees.

"How do you know how long I work" All Might asks with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"The internet. The fans of pro heroes have a website that tracks everyone's work hours and shows how they changed over time since their debut. Why do you think villains with fire quirks mainly commit crimes while Kamui Woods is active and Ice quirks vanish at noon, when Endeavor starts patrolling?" Izuku explains.

"Fine I'll tell you why, but you have to keep it a secret." All Might agrees before telling the story of his battle against All For One and explaining who he is. "This Saturday, meet me at Dagobah beach" He says before jumping away.

(Saturday)

"Why are we here?" Izuku asks as he shoots webbing at his nose to block out the stench. All Might immediately responds, "we're here to strengthen your body so that transferring One For All into your body won't kill you instantly."

"I'm already strong, just look at this." Izuku replies before walking over to a refrigerator and lifting it with one hand causing All Might to choke on his spit

. "Incredible" he says before asking how he's so strong, but so small.

"My quirk gives me the traits of a spider, which includes the ridiculous strength that spiders have, the speed, agility, spinnerets and some abilities the doctor couldn't quite explain. Oh yeah, I also have a living organism inside of me." Izuku says as he shows him each ability. "What does the organism do?" All Might asks with that giant smile on his face. "As it is now, it can make and shoot its own webbing, make pants out of itself….. and play around with my body's anatomy." Izuku explains as his cheeks turn pink.

"How strong are the webs you make?" All Might questions.

"They can hold 10 times my body weight." Izuku responds after doing some math.

[ **What about me]** Salvation asks.

"He didn't ask about you."

 **[Meanie]**

"He doesn't know any better" Izuku whispers while rubbing the symbiote.

"Did he forget I'm still here" All Might thinks to himself as he pulls out a hair and shoves it into Izuku's face while screaming, "EAT THIS!"

"No"

"why?"

"When was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Yesterday morning"

"Did you put something in your hair afterwards?"

"…Yes"

"I'm not putting that in my mouth."

"You need to consume my DNA in order to gain One For All."

"Salvation, take care of this."

 **[Fine, but you owe me]**

A green tendril shoots out of Izuku's mouth and snatches the hair. The tendrils wraps around the hair and retreats back into Izuku's body.

"what was that?"

"My Symbiote"

"what did it do?"

"It's currently analyzing the hair and removing the hair products. Once that's done, it'll deposit the hair into my stomach for digestion."

"that's cool"

"Give me a second." Izuku says before that tendrils returns and deposits a glob of hair grease onto the ground. "you use too much grease." Izuku informs him.

"Clean the beach while you wait for One For All." All Might tells Izuku, while writing down "Use less hair grease."

It took an hour to clean that beach. Izuku would attach web strings to as many pieces as garbage as possible, pull them close together and web them up. Once that was done, he would pick up the garbage ball and toss it into the garbage truck.

 **[Done]** Salvation says moments before green electricity arcs across Izuku's body.

"Good, now clench your cheeks, plant your feet, and scream, "SMASH!"

"SMAAAAASSSHH" Izuku screams as he punches the air, creating a gust of wind and splitting the ocean. All Might watches from the sidelines with a look of pride on his face. Izuku has a smile on his face, which quickly vanishes once the pain kicks in. "You should have warned me that my arm would break!" Izuku screams, but All Might isn't sure whether it's from pain or anger.

"I kind of forgot that fact. It's been decades since I aquired and mastered One For All. Plus, I never had to deal with the recoil for some reason" All Might reveals while rubbing the back of his head.

"My teacher is an idiot" Izuku thinks as his arm hangs limp at his side.

 **[ Give me 5-10 minutes.]** Salvation states as he slinks from Izuku's head to his broken right arm

"In 10 months, the U.A entrance exams begin, every Saturday until then, I'll train you and teach you how to hold back." All Might states before running after the 3 police cars that just flew by.

( 10 months later)

 **[ You ready for this?]** Salvation asks, his excitement easy to see. "As long as I don't have to meet Present Mic again, I'll be fine." Izuku responds, eager to get in there and kick ass. Izuku looks to his right and sees a girl with brown hair trip.

Izuku vanishes in a blur and reappears behind her, then he sticks his right hand to her back. And she immediately stops. "I think you dropped something" Izuku jokes as he picks her up with one hand.

"Thanks for the save, falling before a big event is a very bad omen." She says before telling him that her name is "Ochaco Uraraka." She turns around, revealing that her eyes are also brown, and tells him "good luck."

"Izuku Midoriya, good luck on the practical exam" Izuku tells her before they walk into the buildings. They walk into a giant classroom to take the written exams and come back out an hour later.

"How do you think you did on the written portion" Ochaco questions Izuku as soon as they leave the room"

"I aced it, _Yawn_ I've been studying hero tactics and quirks since I learned what a hero was." Izuku says before grimacing at how that made him sound like a super nerd.

"Cool, I struggled a little bit. Question 39 asked how I'd use my quirk to save a hostage being held at gunpoint, but my quirk isn't suited for that scenario. "Zero Gravity allows me to make objects ignore the effects of gravity after I touch them. That isn't very helpful for this type of scenario, so I had to get super creative with rocks and discarded clothing articles." Ochaco said before they reached their destination.

Izuku opens the door and sees someone he hoped to never see again " _Present Mic"_ Izuku growls as he and Ochaco go to their assigned seats. Izuku's day gets even worse when he realizes that they're grouped by schools. Meaning that Izuku Midoriya was sitting right next to Katsuki Bakugo.

"WELCOME YOUNG HEROES, IT'S THE ONE AND ONLY PRESENT MIC COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM THE U.A. ENTRANCE EXAMS. CAN I GET A HELL YEAH!"

Silence. By this point Izuku is forced to put his head down on the desk.

"TODAY, THE NAME OF THE GAME IS: URBAN COMBAT. ALL APPLICANTS WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO ONE OF 4 FACILITIES DESIGNED TO RECREATE AN URBAN AREA. YOU'RE SEPERATED FROM YOUR CLASSMATES TO, SO NO TEAMING UP WITH FRIENDS. ONCE THERE YOU'LL BE TASKED WITH RACKING UP POINTS BY BEATING ROBOTS. THESE ROBOTS COME IN 3 VARIETIES: 1 POINTERS, 2 POINTERS, AND 3 POINTERS!" Present Mic screams before getting interrupted by a question.

"Sir, the pamphlet clearly shows that there are 5 robots, if this is a typo, it is a very big stain on U.A.'s reputation. And you," He turns around to point out Izuku with his head down "If you're going to sleep through the instructions you might as well go home, this school isn't a place for slackers."

This makes Izuku's bad mood worse and he almost snaps "Mind your own business, It's not my fault that my quirk gives me a weakness to extremely loud noises. If the world didn't insist on giving us the loudest hero, I'd have been perfectly fine today"

"HEY, YOU'RE THAT LITTLE DUDE FROM WAY BACK." Present Mic shouts after remembering his face. "BUT ANYWAYS, THE OTHER TWO ROBOTS ARE NEARLY IDENTICAL, EXCEPT FOR TWO THINGS, ONE IS A 0 POINTER OBSTACLE AND THE OTHER IS A WHOPPING 100. POINTS. YOU CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL RUN FROM BOTH! AND ALSO, THE 100 POINTER IS MADE FROM A METAL THAT HAS MINOR SHOCK ABSORPTION AS A BUILT IN FUNCTION"

The Applicants are transported to their facilities and Izuku can't help but wonder how U.A.'S budget is big enough to allow 4 giant cities. He sees a nervous Ochaco a little further ahead and he goes to talk to her, but a hand grips on to his shoulder. It's that same guy with glasses who called him out earlier, "Are you trying to sabotage that girl, she's clearly trying to concentrate!" he almost yells. "Don't touch me, did it ever cross your mind that I know her or that I'm trying to comfort a girl that is _clearly nervous?"_ Izuku growls out before smacking the guy's hand off of his shoulder and walks toward Ochaco leaving the red-faced man behind. "Calm down, you'll do fine." Izuku says softly and Ochaco becomes slightly less tense. "Thanks, Izuku." She replies before the gates swing open and Present Mic screams "GO!"

Izuku picks up Ochaco and leaps over the other people, gaining a very large head start between them and the crowd. "Thanks again best buddy" Ochaco says before they go their separate ways to get points.

Izuku comes across a 3 Pointer and shoots a web string at it, before sending a Taser's worth of electricity at it, blowing it up. Next a group of one pointers appear at Izuku smashes the one with a sword arm and tosses the sword arm into the red eye of another one pointer. "Sorry to cut in, but I really need to pass" He says before he flips over that one and tosses it into the last 2, destroying them with the explosion. Izuku runs up a nearby building and back flips off of it. He shoots a web string at another building and starts swinging around the city.

5 minutes pass with Izuku effortlessly smashing dozens of robots into each other. Then something goes wrong, Izuku's spider sense starts going crazy and 4 giant robot arms smash through a building in front of everyone. "RUN AWAY" somebody in the crowd screams. Izuku perches himself on top of a building nearby, and he notices that Ochaco's leg is stuck under the rubble in a way that clearly shows she was running away beforehand. To make matters even worse, one of those robot's feet is almost on top of her.

"what am I going to do now? There's only one way I could stop that robot in time!" He thinks jumping off of his perch and diving at the 50 feet tall Robot. "No time to regulate the power, so I have to give it 100%." Izuku states before green electricity dances across his right arm, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screams as he punches the robot's head and sends the entire thing flying. It destroys 3 of the buildings behind it, before crushing its head against the wall on the other side of the false city.

Meanwhile, Izuku is falling to the ground, face first and arm flapping in the wind. As he gets closer to the ground, green webs shoot out of his legs and attaches to the buildings nearby. At the same time, Ochaco slaps Izuku's face to activate zero gravity. Seeing that Izuku is fine, Salvation releases the webbing and Ochaco pulls Izuku into her lap. She cancels Zero gravity and vomits behind the rubble.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic yells as all the robot's shut down.

An elderly lady starts walking through the city giving out gummy bears that decrease fatigue and starts treating the injured by kissing their wounds. When she reaches our duo she's shocked at the sight of Izuku's arm. It's healing before her very eyes! Sure, it's slow, but it isn't hard to notice cuts being stitched shut by a green tendril and then the tendrils vanish leaving behind flawless skin. "Let me fix up your ankle, then I'll work on his arm." She tells Ochaco.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Slayer76: That's a wrap.**

 **Izuku: Why did you end it there, I wanted to know what happens next?**

 **Slayer76: if I didn't this chapter would come out much much longer than I wanted it to. Plus, it'd feel rushed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Test Your Might

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 4: A Ship sets sail**

 **Slayer76: Thank you for all the love and support. Feel free to check out my other MHA fanfic and see if you like that one too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or Spider-Man, if I did I'd be living in a penthouse somewhere instead of a house with a basement that's always half flooded.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Did you remember to floss?" Inko Midoriya questions as her son rushes out of his room and shoots a web string at his backpack. "Yes, I remembered to floss today. Bye mom, love you" Izuku responds as he leaves his home on the way to U.A.

"I still can't believe that I smashed the 100 pointer and scored 79 points from normal robots. Katsuki must be so pissed off to know that "Deku" not only beat him, but also destroyed the old record by 50 points." Izuku thinks as he jumps to school. It's a good thing that Izuku's naturally enhanced agility and strength aren't outlawed by the quirk laws. Permanent enhancements aren't banned from use, you're just fined more if you fuck up.

Izuku arrives at U.A. with 3 minutes to spare. And once he's inside the courtyard, he looks at the map on the wall to see where class 1-A is. He web swings to the other side of the building, since Hero school students are allowed to use their quirks on school grounds unless they get that privilege gets revoked by staff members.

Izuku lands next to the window and begins to tap on the window lightly. A girl with purple hair looks up at the window and starts walking towards it. She unlocks the window and Izuku climbs in while thanking the girl. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, Nice to meet you." Izuku introduces himself while sticking out his hand for a hand shake.

"My name is Kyoka Jiro, nice entrance." She replies while shaking his hand, but when she tries to let go, she finds out her hand is stuck.

"Oops, I forgot to turn off my stickiness," Izuku says while blushing in embarrassment.

"Is that your quirk, sticking to stuff?" Kyoka says while chuckling.

"No, I have the powers of a spider and a symbiote." Izuku answers.

"What's a symbiote?" Kyoka questions.

"A symbiote is an organism that uses a host to survive. Sometimes it's mutually beneficial and sometimes it's parasitic and the symbiote is a major problem for the host. Fortunately, mine is mostly the former" Izuku explains, accidentally slipping into mumble talk. Thanks to her good hearing, Kyoka heard every word.

Fumikage also heard this and starts speaking, "so, somebody else can understand the struggle of living with another entity inside of them, Dark Shadow also causes me problems. His will and my own clash more often than not; only my willpower keeps him from rampaging." Fumikage exposits.

"Have you ever tried to sit down with dark shadow and talk this shit out?" Izuku queries.

"In absolute darkness, he can't be controlled and he can't be reasoned with. Bargaining with it isn't an option."

"Then don't bargain with the rampaging beast. Teach the docile version how to control itself, If it learns to stay docile while powerful, you'll become an unstoppable god of the night." Izuku replies, his knowledge of quirks coming in handy for once.

" **It' identifies as a 'he', thank you very much"** Dark shadow replies after being manifested.

"Sorry, I didn't know darkness could have a gender" Izuku apologizes, before allowing Salvation to manifest half of a mask on the left half of his face. **(Slayer76: It's the same one from before)**

 **"So, what's your partner like"** Salvation shoots a question at Dark Shadow. **"He's a total stick in the mud, doesn't even try to get a girlfriend!"** Dark Shadow responds, sending Kyoka into a quiet giggle fit.

" **Same here** " Salvation replies

"Girls look at my powers and all they see is a giant spider in human skin."

"Girls look at me and see a talking bird, nothing I do is going to help me find a girlfriend"

By this point Kyoka couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"I'll kill yours if you kill mine" Izuku declares.

"Deal, but only if we kill the sun first" Fumikage replies.

"Why the sun?"

"It annoys me."

"Fine, but the moon goes next."

"why the moon?"

"It mocks me by being out of my reach forever."

"Deal."

"You hear that, Salvation, your days are numbered!"

This discussion gets disrupted by the classroom door opening to reveal….. a giant caterpillar?

"GIANT CATERPILLAR!" one of the female students yelled.

"I'm your teacher, Shota Aizawa" The caterpillar Says.

"TALKING CATERPILLAR" the same female yells. A second glace later and they realized that it was a _sleeping bag_ , and the face staring at them looked completely unamused.

"Caterpillars don't talk, you people aren't very rational," Shota says as he stands up and unzips the bag. "put on your gym clothes and meet me outside, we're taking a …. let's call it a Pre-test."

"But what about the opening ceremonies?" Ochaco asks.

"We don't have time to waste on frivolous things like opening ceremonies. As students in the hero course, you only have 3 years to learn how to save lives. We're going to push you to your limits and then make you shatter those limits. This is: Plus Ultra!" Aizawa states.

(8 minutes later)

"It took 8 minutes for you guys to get out here, we'll get that down to 4 before the week ends. Anyways, we're going to do a little test. As kids you all had to do standard exercises such as, the ball throw and 50 meter dash. But the government made you do it without your quirks to keep up the illusion that all men are created equal by not letting people with power excel. Maybe one day the ministry of education will learn Midoriya, how far could you throw in elementary school? Aizawa asks.

Izuku takes a few seconds to remember then answers, "171 meters, they made me hold back because my strength was always active."

"Good, now take this ball, stand in the circle and throw it. Don't hold back this time," Aizawa instructs as he tosses the ball at Izuku. "and this time, do it without shattering your arm."

"That was a one time thing, I didn't have time to regulate the power flow because it was about to kill Ochaco." Izuku claims as One For All's green energy and his blue electricity dances across his arm. This is how Izuku plans to hide One For All, making it appear that the green energy is actually a unique type of electricity. This will theoretically make people less suspicious when Izuku stops using the blue electricity all together. Izuku launches the ball into the sky, creating a shockwave that kicks up a cloud of dust.

The other students are nearly knocked off their feet and Katsuki is pissed off "Bastard thinks he can be better than me, I'll just triple his score."

The smoke clears and Aizawa is seen holding up the device that clearly displays "100,900 meters. "WHAT," a vertically challenged boy screams "How are we supposed to beat that?"

"If you think that is bad, just wait until you see my grip strength" Izuku smirks at the boy before his spider sense goes off.

"We get to use our quirks as much as we want, this'll be fun" the girl with pink skin says cheerfully.

"Fun you say, the hero course isn't about fun, so let's make this less fun and games. New rule: The student who comes in last place during these 8 tests will be judged as a hopeless case with zero potential., and expelled from the hero course immediately." Aizawa announces.

"That isn't fair" Ochaco says, while silently hoping that she doesn't fail.

"Natural disasters, power hungry villains, catastrophic events that wipe out entire cities and people who won't let me nap aren't either, as heroes it's our job to combat that unfairness." Aizawa retorts.

The first test was the 50 meter dash.

Iida was standing at the starting Tsuyu. Both of their quirks are perfect for this, Iida's quirk is speed based, while Tsuyu's frog quirk let's her leap large distances in a single bound.

Iida: 3.04 seconds

Tsuyu: 5.58 seconds

"Watching that girl made me really uncomfortable" Izuku whispers to Kyoka. This causes Kyoka to snicker.

Kyoka goes next and gets 6.09 seconds.

Izuku stops paying attention until it's his and Katsuki's turn. He puts both hands on the starting line and waits for the signal to go. Once that signal appears, Izuku sprints off leaving a footprint in the starting line, while Katsuki uses explosions to create an afterburner.

Izuku: 1.04 seconds

Katsuki: 4.13 seconds

Katsuki looks like he's about to explode, "That shitty Deku keeps getting in my way, I'll just show him that he'll always be under me, just a pebble to be stepped on."

The grip strength test is next and only two people really stood out. Shoji Mezo and his quirk: Dupli-Arms gaining a score of 540.0 kg by using his 6 arms to squeeze the device. Izuku decides to go all out and ends up crushing the device with his left hand.

Aizawa just sighs, already regretting that he told Izuku not to hold back.

Kyoka uses her earphone jacks to squeeze the device getting a decent score of 150.5 kg.

The rest of the tests get dominated by Izuku, sit ups, distance run, standing long jump, repeated side steps, and even the seated toe touch!

"You're very flexible." Ochaco says, causing Kyoka to chuckle and Izuku to blush.

"All right, breaking everything down would take too long, so I'll just post the entire list." Aizawa announces.

Izuku Midoriya

Momo

Shoto Todoroki

Iida Tenya

Katsuki Bakugo

Many names later

20.) Minoru Mineta

Mineta collapses to the ground wailing about how he didn't even get to see a pair of boobies.

"By the way, nobody is expelled. That whole expulsion thing was a logical ruse to make you bring out the upper limits of your quirks!" Aizawa says with the biggest shit eating grin Izuku had ever seen. The entire class except for Momo, Katsuki, Shoto, and Izuku breaths a sigh of relief.

(On the way home)

"If he was lying this entire time, why did my spider sense tell me there was danger?" Izuku thinks as he walks towards the gates. "Wait up!" Iida says as he slides to a stop.

Izuku's expression darkens as he remembers what this guy was like during the entrance exam. "What do you want?" Izuku utters.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said during the entrance exams. I had no right to assume that you were a slacker or trying to sabotage Ochaco." Iida said while bending at a 90° angle.

"I accept your apology" Izuku walks away before being called to once again.

"How are you getting home?" Kyoka asks after catching up to him, Ochaco a couple seconds behind her.

"Web swinging, now that we're officially enrolled in a hero school, we are considered heroes in training. This means that as long as we have our school ID on us, we're allowed to publicly use our quirks as long as we don't fight villains or hurt people. When we get our licensees we'll be able to fight villains whenever we find them." Izuku answers.

"That's cool, I have to catch a train to get home" Kyoka replies, prompting Ochaco to say the same thing.

"Rush hour starts soon, that train will be packed," Izuku speaks before making a decision. "Both of you, hop on, I'll swing you home in half the time."

"How would you carry the two of us, we're the about the same height and you're barely taller than us?" Kyoka questions. This causes Izuku to blush, since he's about to reveal a secret not even his mom knows about, "I can stick you to _any_ part of my body and support your body weight thanks to my quirk.

"I call hanging from his back!" Ochaco leaps onto Izuku's back and immediately sticks. A free ride isn't something she's willing to pass up and she trusts Izuku to keep her safe.

"Where will I stick" Kyoka ponders before a smirk appears on her face. She grabs Izuku's arm and puts it behind her thighs before pushing herself up against his chest. Izuku immediately turns into a blushing and stuttering mess.

[ **Lucky]** Salvation whispers which is mirrored by Mineta. Unknown to Izuku, this response sealed his fate.

"Sh-Shut up pervert!" Izuku yells as he shoots a web shot at Mineta's mouth before jumping into the air and attaching his web to a building.

He swings forward and releases the web. He let's them fall for a couple seconds before swinging with another web to pick up speed. "Warn me next time! Kyoka shrieks as Izuku flips in midair.

"What's wrong, can't handle a little freefall? Izuku asks with a huge smile on his lips.

"Whee!" Ochaco screams before telling Izuku to make a left, then a right. 10 minutes later, Ochaco is above her apartment building and tells Izuku to let her fall.

"Are you crazy? We're 50 feet in the air!" Izuku yelled before Ochaco reveals that she can make herself float before impacting the ground.

"Fine, but you better land without hurting yourself," Izuku relents as Ochaco jumps off of his back.

"My house isn't too far from here" Kyoka informs Izuku as he shoots another web.

Izuku gets a devious smile on his face as he lets go of his web and pretends to faint.

"Izuku what's wrong. Wake up!" Kyoka panics as the ground gets closer and closer.

(With Shota Aizawa)

"A logical ruse? That doesn't sound like the guy who expelled an entire class on day 1." All Might says.

"That class had zero potential as heroes, so I cut them loose. Mineta has potential, a small amount, but potential nonetheless. It'd be cruel to let a kid pursue a dream he has no hope of achieving." Aizawa retorts before yawning and crawling back into his sleeping bag.

"I blame you for this Present Mic, I can't believe you managed to push me into teaching again." Aizawa thinks as he closes his eyes.

"I guess I better go review my lesson plans for tomorrow" All Might sighs before walking up to his office.

(Freefalling pair)

"Wake UP!" Kyoka screams before shoving an earphone jack into his head and releasing a small sound wave. This causes Izuku's eyes to snap open and he shoots a web to pull them over to a roof.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Kyoka demands before Izuku drops to his knees and starts vomiting up lunch and pieces of Salvation. There's even a piece of him stuck in the earphone jack!

[ **Gah, she hit my brain!]** Salvation screams as he recalls the pieces that were removed. The individual pieces begin to wriggle around before jumping towards each other. The one on Kyoka's ear draws blood before rejoining the rest and forming a blob with splotches of purple. That blob returns to Izuku's body to rejoin the rest of itself.

[ **Something doesn't feel right]** Salvation uttered as the blob mingled with the rest of Salvation.

"You're overreacting" Izuku thinks as he finishes vomiting.

"What was that?" Kyoka asks, worrying that she hurt her new friend.

"My symbiote has a huge weakness to sound attacks, since it's inside of me at all times I take damage whenever Salvation begins to violently wriggle around from sound." Izuku explains as he returns to his feet. This is why he never listens to dubstep at max volume.

"You should have told me that, I wouldn't have used it if I knew it would do damage." Kyoka says while Izuku regains his balance. He picks Kyoka up and swings her home. They land right next to her window and Izuku pulls it open to slide her in. Izuku looks around to see a lot of dark colors and music related items.

"You really like music don't you?" Izuku says as he spots her musical instruments. "Yeah, it's a family thing" Kyoka says as she twirls her earphone jacks around her finger.

"You any good with that guitar?" Izuku questions.

"Yes, I've been practicing since I was a little girl. What about you, any musical talents?" Kyoka asks her own question.

"No, but I can dance." Izuku replies, revealing a secret that only his mom knew. He looks over to his left and sees a book with sheet music sticking out of it. "What's that book?" Izuku queried.

"Oh, that's my song book, I've been working on some original music. I could….play something…. I mean if you want me to, you probably need to get home.. " Kyoka offer.

"U-Uh sure, just let me tell my mom I'll be home later than e-e-expected." Izuku says as he texts his mom.

While Izuku does this, Kyoka decides to play the bass instead of the drums.

"You so much as roll your eyes or laugh and I swear I'll murder you" Kyoka declares as she pulls him into her room. Izuku's blush appears full force.

"I won't, I promise."

Kyoka begins to play her guitar.

 **[I will laugh, mother]**

"what?" Izuku thinks.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Slayer76: I bet none of you saw that coming.**

 **Izuku: what?**


	5. Chapter 5: Sticky Situation

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 5: Fire when ready**

 **Slayer76: I love ending on cliffhangers so much, I should do it more often.**

 **Izuku: what?**

 **Slayer76: you're still broke?**

 **Slayer76: I guess I'll read the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, My Hero Academia or any anime I reference. But one day I will challenge their owners to a Xiaolin Showdown.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Would you care to explain why you called Kyoko your mother?" Izuku whisper yells as soon as he gets home. **[She is mom]** Salvation responds. "I got that, but _why_ is she your mother?" Izuku starts to lose his patience.

 **[When your quirk activation gave birth to me, I only had the DNA of you in my system. You named me and became my father figure, the person I looked up to. But then the incident yesterday happened and I assimilated the blood of Mom into my brain. Her DNA is swimming through my body and altering me, I can see it. My body is gaining the color purple, the color of Kyoko. Now that I have the DNA and traits of two people, I think it's only right that they be considered my parents. ]** Salvation answers.

"Alright, but you better not start calling her mother every time we talk about her or see her. It's weird." Izuku responds.

 **[I make no promises]**

(U.A. the next day)

Izuku walked into class with his eyes firmly planted on the ground. He's limping to his seat and barely manages to mutter a halfhearted, "hello" to the people he pass by. Izuku plops down onto his seat next to Fumikage Tokoyomi and Kyoka Jiro. "What happened to you?" Kyoko asks immediately.

"A bird snagged my web line in the middle of my trip to school. I fell 5 stories and smacked into a concrete building. My spider sense never even went off once. And unfortunately, the bird was completely unharmed somehow. Birds are fucking evil." Izuku responds before groaning in pain.

"Should I be offended?" Fumikage ponders. After all, he does have a bird head.

"Also, we need to talk once class ends" Izuku tells Kyoka, causing an almost unnoticeable blush spread across her cheeks.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. "I AM HERE," All Might rushes in "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" The class goes wild and starts shouting all at once, most voices getting lost in all the noise, only two voices are understandable.

"That's All Might!" Mineta yells

"That's his Golden Age Costume!" One of the other students yells.

""Settle down, settle down. Today we're doing some basic hero training in Battleground Beta. Put on the hero gear you requested and meet me there. I'll explain today's lesson after your suit up." All Might gestures top the wall with boxes labeled 1-20 then sprints away.

(After the suit up)

"Oh yeah, this is exactly what I needed." Izuku thinks as he examines his skintight hero suit. It has a red spider emblem on the chest and back. The red on his shoulders trail down to his stomach, connecting to each other. The eyes on the mask are white with a red outline. Everything else is black.

"How did you put that on if it's skin tight? Kirishima questions.

"The emblem on my chest has two buttons, if I push them simultaneously the suit will loosen up and let me slip in, press them again and the suit tightens around the body just enough to be tight without cutting off blood circulation." Izuku explains before sliding his mask onto his head. This is somehow accomplished despite the giant bush that Izuku calls hair. He squints his eyes and is pleased to see that the Mask's eyes mirrored that.

Izuku walks into the room with the rest of class 1-A and immediately spots Fumikage. He's kind of hard to miss. "Your hero costume is kind of …. underwhelming. Are you trying to cosplay as Cloak?"

Fumikage turns around and responds, "No, this cloak is meant to keep me in darkness at all times and boost the power of Dark Shadow. It also allows me to hide these." He reaches into the cloak to pull out a flash grenade and a high power flashlight.

"So, what's with the body stocking?" Fumikage asks his own question.

"If my clothing was too thick I wouldn't be able to stick to walls very well. This costume also reduces the chances that my body will snag onto something when I'm swinging." Izuku replies.

"You're naked under that suit?" Fumikage asks.

"I'm wearing underwear."

"Is the suit fireproof?"

"No, It's insulated against electricity though. And the mask blocks out sound past a certain volume."

"What happens if Bakugo blows it up?"

" You don't want to see what happens."

"I'm scared now" Fumikage shudders.

"You should be, your nightmares will have nightmares." Izuku says in an eerie tone.

"Eerie tones are my shtick get your own," Fumikage says in an eerie tone "do that again and you'll get attacked by another bird tonight."

"Fine, I'll find something else. And when I do, it'll shock you" Izuku declares, getting the attention of Kaminari.

"Electricity puns are my thing, fuck off."

"Fine, they'll leave you frozen in awe" Izuku amends.

"You can fuck right off" Todoroki states in a cold tone.

"They'll have you stuck to your seats." Izuku says.

Nobody says anything.

"Well now that that's over," All Might catches the classes attention "Allow me to tell you what is going on. Today, you'll be learning indoor combat tactics in the best way possible. During the heat of battle! Most of the fights you see on tv happen outdoors, but the statistics show that most crimes happen indoors. I'm talking bank robbing, drug dealing, weapon smuggling and slave trading. To emulate this situation, U.A. has crafted paper-mâché bombs for us to use. There will be 2 people defending the bomb as villains and 2 people attempting to retrieve the bomb or capture the villains with capture tape."

"How will teams be decided?"

"How badly can I hurt my opponents?"

"Will there be bathroom break?"

"Are you threatening expulsion like Mr. Aizawa?"

"HOLD ON, my Quirk isn't super hearing. Teams will be decided by drawing lots!

One by one, every student grabs a ball with a letter on it. The final teams are:

Izuku Midoriya and Kyoka Jiro ( All Range Fighters)

Ochaco Uraraka and lida Tenya ( Ambush Specialists)

Minoru Mineta and Toru Hagakure (Stealth and Capture)

Katsuki Bakugo and Momo Yaoyorozu (Unrelenting force and unpredictability)

Denki Kaminari and Ejiro Kirishima ( Area of effect and Tank)

Fumikage Tokoyomi and Mezo Shoji ( All range fighters)

Shoto Todoroki and Koji Koda (Unrelenting force and Unpredictability)

Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido (Long range specialists)

Hanta Sero and Rikido Sato (Capture Specialist and Tank)

Mashirao Ojiro and Tsuyu Asui (Martial Arts and Maneuverability)

"All right, The Heroes are.. Team D and the villains are…. Team A!" All Might announces. He explains that the villains get 5 minutes to set up and Team A rushes into the building with their bomb.

"I guess I get to shatter his illusion sooner than I thought." Izuku thinks.

"Time to crush him and show Deku that he is below me and always will be" Katsuki thinks.

"What's the plan? Kyoka asks as they set their bomb in a room on the 5th floor.

"Katsuki will immediately search for me and Momo looks like the type to not abandon a teammate so I'll block off 2 of 3 entrances to this floor with rubble and meet them on the second. This way I'll be able to cut loose without worrying about collapsing the floor near our bomb." Izuku says.

"What do I do?" Kyoka asks.

"Pulse sound throughout the building at irregular intervals to throw off Momo's concentration. That should stop her from creating her bigger weapons that take a lot of time and thought to create. I'm counting on you, I can't take a point blank cannon ball to the chest." Izuku explains

"You're weak to sound though." Kyoka states, worried about hurting him again.

"My mask nullifies sound past a certain volume, don't worry, I'll be fine." Izuku replies before smirking and sprinting down the halls. Kyoka inserts her earphone jacks into the ground and waits for the match to start.

Izuku goes to the closest stairwell and attaches two webs to the ceiling. Yanking his arms down, the roof of the building collapses blocking off that stairwell completely. Next, he goes to the second closest stairwell and blocks that off too. The furthest entrance is the only one left, and that's on the other side of the building.

Izuku climbs out of the window in the stairwell and travels to the second floor, which only has two sets of stairs that are across from each other. Izuku lays on the ceiling and waits for the Heroes to arrive.

"START" All Might screams.

"Bakugo wait, we still need to plan our attack!" Momo yells chasing down the blond bullet running through the halls. "Find the enemy, beat him senseless." Katsuki replies as he dashes through the hall.

"The bomb should be our number one priority." Momo urges.

"Then you can secure it" Katsuki sneers.

"This is supposed to be a team exercise!" Momo yells.

"The best doesn't need a team. You'll just slow me down." Katsuki shouts as he runs up the stairwell to the second floor.

"Target Incoming," Kyoka announces through her earpiece "Fire when ready."

As soon as Katsuki reaches the final step, Izuku rapid fires webs at him, pinning him to the floor.

(With the class)

"And Bakugo is down" Ochaco says.

"Kind of disappointing that they lost so easily" Tsuyu says.

"This is the fate of everyone that rushes into the battle alone and unprepared." Fumikage declares.

"Momo is still there, Don't count her out yet" Mezo reminds everyone.

(back to the fight)

Momo rushes up the stairs with a metal shield on her left arm and right arm. She blocks the barrage of web shots and tosses the shield at Izuku. Izuku dodges and bounces at Momo, preparing to smash.

"Smash!" He shouts as he closes in, right fist about to swing, but his spider sense goes off at the last second and a metal pole shoots out of Momo's arm. _THUD_ Izuku gets smacked out of the air and starts sliding backwards on his back.

"Ugh, I can't believe I got hit by something so simple" Izuku groans as he flips upright to see Momo's shirt opened wider and chest glowing blue. "KYOKA ASSIST!" He shouts into the earpiece. A grating sound reverberates throughout the building, disorienting Momo and the glowing stops. Izuku sprints at Momo before she can regain her focus and slides between her legs while attaching a web string to her face. He yanks on it, sending Momo to the floor and giving him and a camera a clear view up her skirt. "Not today" Izuku shoots a web to block the camera from seeing anything else and shocks it until it shorts out to get rid of the stored image.

Momo creates another shield and tosses it at Izuku hoping to catch him off guard. He slams it into Momo's back before covering her with his webbing and sticking her to the floor.

"Yata, I won" Izuku said before the building got rocked by an explosion. **[DAD, DODGE]**

"DEKU, TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" Izuku turns around to see a giant wave of fire barreling towards him and Momo.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Slayer76: That's a wrap. you guys know what to do. Review and share it across the globe until I dominate the Earth! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **(OMAKE** )

Rejected quirks part 2: Elemental Magnet

"It's over Deku," Bakugo says with his palm gripping Izuku's bruised head by the hair, his eyes swollen shut "You were a fool to challenge me."

"It's not over until the last drop of blood leaves my body and my heart stops beating," Izuku coughed up blood before he screamed black lightning.


	6. Chapter 6: Bakugo Brawl

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 6: Unexpected Finish**

 **Slayer76: First, wait let me read the script. Ah here it is, you may want to put your electronic device behind bullet proof glass because It might explode from how epic this fight is going to be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, if I did Izuku would have won against Todoroki.**

 **XXXX**

(Recap)

"DEKU, TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" Izuku turns around to see a giant wave of fire barreling towards him and Momo.

(Story Start)

"GODDAMN IT BAKUGO, FRIENDLY FIRE" Izuku yells. Green electricity arcs throughout Izuku' arms "I liked these hands" Izuku thinks as he slams his hands together. The shockwave halts the fire in its tracks, "Return to sender" Izuku shouts as he punches the air to completely redirect the flames. The reason Izuku didn't lead with that is because it would have created a path through the flames, but the flames would travel on the walls to reach the webs behind him. And we all know why that's a bad thing.

"Not good enough!" Katsuki screams as he charges at Deku.

"How long until I can use my hands again?" Izuku asks salvation

. **[Too long, hostile inbound]** Salvation says as Izuku looks up.

"Not a problem," Izuku thinks as he spin kicks Katsuki's chin "I can beat him without my hands."

Katsuki responds with a strong uppercut and explosion combo that lifts Izuku off the ground.

Izuku back flips away, **[Why are you back flipping?"]** "To gain some distance." **[YOU CAN RUN!]** Izuku stops moving and shoots a web at the wall. He yanks that chunk of the wall off and starts swinging the rock around. After the 3rd spin, Izuku launches it at Katsuki. Predictably, Katsuki blows it up, creating a smokescreen.

"Stop toying with me!" He shouts into the smoke.

"You say that a lot" Izuku says as he rockets through the smoke, feet first. His right foot hits Katsuki's chest first and is closely followed by the left. Then the right foot again, then left, right next. Each kick sends them further and further from their original starting place. The final kick is delivered and moments later, Bakugo finds his bearings. Katsuki uses an explosion to fly over Deku and punch him in the back, before sweeping Deku's leg from under him.

"I'll stop saying it when it stops being the truth! You can bench press my dad's car, but I barely felt those kicks!" Katsuki yells as he grabs Deku's leg and slams him into the wall. Izuku doesn't get up in time to prevent Katsuki from kicking him in the side and setting off an explosion that tosses Izuku into the wall, creating a crater.

Salvation's mask begins to cover half of Izuku's mask.

" **We told you we would shatter your illusions**!" Izuku and Salvation yell as they peel themselves out of the wall and uppercut him with their elbow. "you still believe that nobody can be your equal. Well this class is full of people who can rival and even surpass you," Izuku shouts as he slams Bakugo into the ground and kicks Katsuki in the chest " **You don't even try to improve yourself anymore, you've had your quirk for 11 years yet all you can do is shoot bigger explosions and fly in short bursts. What happens when you need to attack a villain who has a hostage? Are you going to blow them up too? You're so complacent with where you are, yet you dare to claim that you'll surpass everyone and become number 1.** " Izuku head butts Katsuki, breaking his nose. " **Don't insult us like that**. You're a goddamn _hypocritical bastard._ 'Take me seriously' why should I take you seriously when you won't extend the same courtesy? We all made it here, we're all training, improving and trying our best to be heroes that the world can look up to," Deku shoots electric webs at Katsuki's left arm to paralyze it " **But you're not interested in any of that, all you want to do is use your quirk to hurt people, never even attempting to find ways to use it for rescuing civilians or helping them with daily problems….. we won't put up with that** ," Izuku slams Katsuki's head into a wall and Salvation starts whispering **"If you insist on insulting all of our efforts** , **we'll destroy you. Is that clear?"**

These words manage to break their way into the back of Katsuki's mind, "Are they right, Is that true? Have I really become stagnant with my skills? Do I even deserve to be a hero?" Katsuki resolves to worry about this after he finishes the fight. Katsuki explodes "Shut up! I AM THE BEST."

He grabs Izuku's hand and applies pressure to the area between the thumb and index finger. This loosens Izuku's grip enough for Katsuki to rip Izuku's hand off of his face. "and it's time I show you why." Katsuki punches Izuku back to where Momo was stuck and points his right fist at him. "The grenade shaped bracers on my arms aren't just for show, they've been storing the sweat I don't use up in my explosions. Now, I'll show you the results, enjoy my BIG BANG BLAST" Izuku attaches a web to the bracers and is barely able to change where it was aiming. Now instead of being a head shot, it was a chest shot.

The explosion rockets towards him, creating a ball of fire and tearing up the ground. This also results in Momo being in the line of fire again, "DANG IT, FRIENDLY FIRE AGAIN." Izuku is forced to take the explosion head on or risk Momo getting blown to pieces… or is he? The smoke quickly clears, revealing Izuku in his damaged state. His mask has been completely blown off along with the rest of his suit's front and destroying Izuku's underwear. His face is fine, while his chest is heavily burned.

"What was that?" Kyoka shouts through the earpiece. Kyoka had been listening to the entire conversation and had decided to let them argue and fight without her help. This was personal, a fated battle between rivals. She thought it rocked.

"Bakugo put his ally in danger, so I couldn't dodge it or else Momo would die." Izuku says before falling backwards.

Bakugo rushes towards him. "Get up Deku, it can't end like this. STOP SCREWING AROUND. This isn't a real win for me unless you try harder! YOU NEVER USED THAT GREEN LIGHTNING! You could have dodged that attack! Katsuki yells.

"No I couldn't, Momo was in danger" Izuku coughs up blood before closing his eyes and whispering at a volume only Katsuki was close enough to hear, "You shouldn't have wasted so much time fighting the bad guy."

"Times up! Villain Team wins" All Might says over the PA.

Kyoka leaves her bomb behind and meets everyone on the second floor. She's shocked to see the craters in the wall, missing chunk of wall, giant trench in the floor, and the blood on the floor. "Is anyone else concerned by the fact that Izuku has no genitals?" She asks as soon as she sees Izuku on the ground.

"He does, his symbiote retracts them to the inside of his body whenever the situation calls for it." Bakugo mutters.

"You sound depressed." Momo says from her position on the floor.

"I'm not depressed, I just feel disappointed and hollow. I know De- no, Izuku could have stopped that last attack and kept fighting. He chose to stop, he chose to lose. Why? Heroes are supposed to win no matter what happens," tears begin to leak from Katsuki's eyes and he immediately wipes them away. "Why did you give up? Am I not even worth beating?"

All Might arrives at the second floor to pick up Midoriya and carry him to recovery girl. "You should come too, young Bakugo, your nose is bleeding."

(Recovery Girl's Office)

The walk to Recovery Girl's office was a silent one outside. All Might too focused on his successor, and Bakugo too focused on his hollow victory. But on the inside:

 **[You let him win, why? We both know I took the brunt of the attack at the last minute.]** Salvation asked, confused about why he chose to lose when winning was an enhanced elbow strike away.

"I told him I would shatter his illusions, so I decided to shake the foundation of his beliefs: Heroes are supposed to beat the villain to win. If that scenario was real, the bomb would have been used to kill people. The bomb that _Bakugo_ was supposed to retrieve would have been taken away and used to wipe out everyone nearby. He lost because he pursued the villain instead of the weapon, and he knows that. To make matters even worse for him, he knows I didn't use all of my abilities. In his mind, that is the worst blow to his pride, beating someone because they held back. The second worst blow comes from the fact he believes he almost killed me and Momo, heroes aren't supposed to kill anyone and he almost killed 2 heroes in training. That blood was really convincing by the way, how did you get it?" Izuku replies.

 **[I pulled it out of your numb hand and spat it out of your mouth when you made that fake cough]** Salvation responds, satisfied that his question was answered.

Oh my goodness, what happened to him?" Recovery girl screams. "A training accident," All Might responds "Young Bakugo here broke his nose in combat as well."

"I swear you people have no regard for safety, it looks like Izuku was hit with a bomb, He'll be here for a while" Recovery Girl sighs, making Bakugo flinch. Recovery Girl kisses Bakugo's head to fix his broken nose and sends him back to class.

"You can leave too All Might, you have a class to teach"

Once All Might leaves, Recovery Girl waits a few moments before saying, "Unlike those two I know how to tell when someone is actually unconscious. You can stop pretending." Forcing Izuku to sit up with a sheepish smile.

"what gave me away?" He asks for just in case he needs to fake unconsciousness again later.

"Your shoulders were tensed up" She replies before asking why he pretended to be knocked out.

"I was teaching that other guy who walked in a lesson." Izuku replies.

"Anyways, you don't need to stay here, your burns are already healing thanks to your symbiote." Recovery Girl replies.

" I know I can heal myself, but I was hoping you could fix my hands while I was here." Izuku says while lifting up his arms to show her his hands, which he still can't move.

"How did you go and do something like that?" Recovery girl asks as she examines the badly damaged and bleeding palms of his hands.

"I clapped my hands while using One For All, this was actually better than what I was expecting. I half expected to blow the skin off of them completely."

Recovery girl starts smacking him with her cane. "IDIOT, I can't believe you did that while you thought it'd blow your skin off! Of all the stupid, reckless things you've done this year, this is the stupidest and most reckless one of all!"

"OUCH. OUCH, I'm sorry, okay. I was more focused on stopping my classmate from burning alive." Izuku shouts as his shoulder gets smacked by the cane multiple times.

This causes Recovery Girl to sigh and kiss Izuku's palms, " You're just like Toshinori, heroic but moronic. You better stay here and rest, those kisses should be knocking you out in a couple seconds."

Izuku immediately passes out.

"I guess you had less stamina than I thought" Recovery Girl says as she picks up Izuku and puts him on the couch. Who knew that a woman that old could be so strong? She silently leaves the room to go grab his clothes.

(Back with Bakugo)

" _ **all you want to do is use your quirk to hurt people,**_ " Bakugo remembers those words as the image of Izuku spitting blood pops into his head. "I went too far, I nearly killed the two of them. I let my temper get out of control again."

" _ **You don't even try to improve yourself anymore, you've had your quirk for 11 years yet all you can do is shoot bigger explosions and fly in short bursts**_ "

"He was right, I haven't been using my quirk as well as I should be able to. I can't even recreate that attack without my bracers. I need to find a way to be more versatile,

" _ **What happens when you need to attack a villain who has a hostage?"**_

"I don't know" Bakugo sighs, he never really thought about it. "Today, let's consider our fight unfinished. But one day I'll come back ready to wipe the floor with that oversized head of yours."

This is the day Bakugo decided that change was necessary.

 **XXXX**

 **Slayer76: Don't kill me. Before you kill me, there was a point in Deku losing. It was about developing both of their characters. Also, sorry to all you Jiro fans, I know she was completely overshadowed here, but she'll become better soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Venom

Chapter 7: Bathroom surprise

After waking up in the Nurse's office, Izuku returned to class and received praise from his classmates. And he immediately turns shy, "It was nothing really."

"Nothing? You almost soloed Momo and went blow for blow with Bakugo." Kirishima says.

"He still lost and got his clothes blown to pieces." Toru states.

Fumikage shudders in the background.

"That green thing was cool, he was funny too." Ochaco says after pushing her way through the slowly growing crowd.

The mask comes back.

[Thank you, dad doesn't appreciate my humor.] Salvation says.

The mask leaves.

Izuku's eyes widen, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" he thinks.

"why is he calling you dad?" Kyoka asks while pushing her way through the crowd.

"That's pretty weird" Tsuyu says bluntly. Izuku flinched as soon as she hopped into the circle.

"He calls me dad because part of his DNA comes from me, just like a father-son relationship." Izuku sighs, realizing his slip up, and already knowing the follow-up question. He was hoping to tell her this in private, but keeping it a secret from the rest of the class isn't an option anymore. The last thing Izuku wants is for people to start forming their own theories about who Salvation's mommy is.

"Who's the mom?" Kyoka asks.

"You" Izuku says weakly.

This one word instantly silences the entire class. Aizawa sensei stops snoring in his sleep, as if even he knows that shit just went down.

"How am I the Mother!?" Kyoka shouts, Izuku can't tell if the redness on her face is from anger or embarrassment.

"When you slammed your earphone jack into my head, you pulled out a piece of Salvation's brain and it got embedded within the jack. When Salvation recalled the pieces of himself that I vomited out, his brain piece drew blood and dragged it to the rest of the symbiote. This caused salvation to begin undergoing a mutation. Once your DNA was assimilated, Salvation decided that we were his parents now." Izuku answers.

"Does that mean you're carrying my baby?" Kyoka smirks. Izuku looks at her face and she mouths "we aren't done with this" to him.

This sends Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mina into a giggle fit.

"UP YOURS, PICHU" Izuku shouts

"The itsy bitsy spider can bite" Kirishima jokes.

"Anybody who makes another spider joke will be on the receiving end of my venom." Izuku spits a clear, colorless liquid at the floor to prove his threat is legitimate. This liquid is way too thick to be regular spit.

"You can hear the venom in his voice" Mina whispers to Toru, the invisible girl.

"Since when could you do that?" Kyoka asks, he never told her about that ability.

"I could always do it, my powers are spider-based. The venom sacks are stored in my throat, and I can either spray it or use it to coat my teeth.. That's why I have the option to inject. But biting people to inject the venom is gross; I always end up with a bad taste in my mouth that can't be fixed with toothpaste and mouthwash, I find that spitting venom is much better and safer. The venom loses most of its punch after coming into prolonged contact with the chemicals in the polluted city air." Izuku explains after wiping the excess venom dripping down his chin on to his sleeves.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you have no genitals" Mezo Shoji says.

The mask comes back.

[Oh oh, I can answer that!] Salvation silently begs Izuku to let him explain this one.

"Fine" Izuku replies.

[Due to my home within dad's body, I'm allowed to do all sorts of things to his body. So, one day I asked my dad a question "Why do men have a giant weak spot between their legs like they're a videogame boss monster?" Izuku's only idea was that it was to even up the playing field and prevent them from being completely unstoppable at some point in the future. I said fuck that and rearranged Izuku's lower body to give me the power to retract his genitalia whenever the situation is dangerous.] Salvation explains.

"That's overpowered," Hanta Sero whines "You're immune to dick punches."

Eijiro Kirishima looks away and starts whistling. "That's almost as manly as my technique." He thinks to himself.

"Anyways, your powers are so cool. You were all like 'Thwip! Thwip!' and Bakugo was all like 'Boom kaboom'" Toru interrupts, eager to change the topic.

"Where is Bakugo anyway? I haven't seen him at all since I left Recovery Girl" Izuku asks.

"He's been in the gym training ever since class ended" Kaminari answers after a moment of silence.

The only reply that Izuku can think of is "good."

This signals the end of the conversation and the class becomes empty.

Izuku, Ochaco and Kyoka reach the gate and the girls prepare to return to their previous positions on Izuku's body. "I'm telling you this right now, I'm almost out of web fluid and my spinnerets are starting to burn. So, if blood starts leaking out of my wrist at some point or the webbing falls short of the next building, don't panic." Izuku warms, the last thing he wants is to hear them screaming into his ear. Sure, it won't hurt him, but who likes being screamed at?

And just like Izuku said, blood began leaking from his wrist halfway to Ochaco's house. Ochaco gets home and Izuku begins swinging to Kyoka's house. His web barely misses a building once they reach Kyoka's block. "What do we do?" Kyoka asks as they get closer to the black pavement.

"We could just land, falling 5 stories wouldn't do any damage to me." Izuku suggests. "But what about me? my body probably couldn't handle the force created by impacting the ground" Kyoka says.

"Oh yeah"

[I got this, I got this] Salvation sighs as he shoots green and purple tendrils out of Izuku's arms and attaches them to a building.

"Thanks Salvation" Kyoka says as they land in front of her house. The driveway is empty, so Izuku sighs in relief. Her parents aren't home.

[You're welcome] Salvation says, but the mask hadn't formed.

"She can't hear you"

"Yes I can"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Izuku screams.

"It's muffled, but I can definitely hear him."

"How?"

"My best guess is that my hearing is so good that I can hear him inside of your body, these earphone jacks are for more than attacking." Kyoka explains.

This makes sense to Izuku. Sound is created by a bunch of vibrations traveling through the air, earth and water. Anyone with super hearing could feasibly hear Salvation. Especially since Salvation is legitimately speaking ( Therefore causing vibrations), not doing some weird type of psychic communication. What makes this even more sensible to Izuku is what happened on the first day. The class was full of loud, rambunctious teens, yet Kyoka still heard him lightly tap the window. From the opposite wall!

"Bye Kyoka!" Izuku exclaims as his spider sense goes crazy. He hops on to a building's wall and runs away. The reason for this is made evident when a purple car pulls up in the driveway moments later. The car door opens and Kyoka is hit by a wave of music.

"Hey dad, how was work?" Kyoka asks.

"It was great, I'm being paid to work on a videogame's soundtrack." Her dad says with a grin that could light a dark abyss.

(The next day)

"What's going on?" Izuku asks as he turns a corner and sees all of his classmates filling the corridor that contains the girls' locker room and nothing else.

Katsuki answers the question first "Kyoka heard a bunch of heavy breathing coming from their locker room."

"My pervert senses are tingling, let's go Katsuki." Izuku gets a dangerous glint in his eyes and he grabs Katsuki before wall crawling up to the front. They may have hated each other for most of middle school, but one thing made them allies more often than sworn enemies. Their deep hatred for perverts. It all started when they were kids, a grown man had 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Inko's butt several times and pinched it twice. This led to Inko becoming upset and the boys to pure rage. In the span of 3 minutes, the man had a black eye and a badly damaged crotch. Throughout middle school they would rehabilitate any pervert that got too horny for their own good.

"I'm not going in there" Toru whimpers, the sound had devolved into animalistic snarls.

"Me neither" All of the other girls said.

"We got this," Katsuki growls "Momo, once we go in barricade the floor behind us…. Please."

"You plan to enter the girls locker room, that's against the rules." Tenya gasps, hands chopping air.

"Screw the rules, that creature is making them uncomfortable about going into the one place nobody should fear, I'm going to fix that" Izuku snarls, green electricity starts to spark across his knuckles.

"Uhh, go get it tiger" Kyoka says, slowly backing away from the door so that Mono can quickly block it off.

"Yeah, you got this" Mina claims after seeing the bloodlust and rage in their eyes.

Izuku leads the charge, Katsuki following behind screaming "Die fucker!"

Momo shuts the door behind them immediately and presses her body weight against it.

50 seconds of no sound passes by eerily. Class 1A waits, the air becoming thick with tension.

Then they hear a shrill scream, followed by a roar of primal fury from Katsuki and a yell from Izuku. The sounds of metals clanging, wood cracking and glass shattering began to ravage the lockers, along with several thundering explosions courtesy of one pissed off Katsuki.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"PUT DOWN THE BRAS RIGHT NOW!"

"NEVER, THEY'RE MY SPOILS OF WAR"

"YOUR HANDS ARE ABOUT TO BECOME A SPOIL OF WAR"

"YOUR URN WILL BE MY SPOIL OF WAR!"

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"THAT'S THE FUCKING POINT"

"HEY, BRO CODE VIOLATION!"

"SCREW THE BRO CODE, YOU BROKE THE 'DECENT HUMAN BEING' CODE."

A horrifying scream decimated the ears of Class 1A, petrifying them with the agony the beast had to experience.

Izuku roars as he throws the pervert through the locker room door. The hinges literally exploding from the force. Eijiro barely has time to duck under the door.

The perpetrator was Mineta. His twitching and burnt form on display for all to see. Both of his hands stuck together on his pants by electric webs. His face is bruised and bloody, 2 purple balls missing from his head, overall he looked almost dead.

Katsuki walks through the entrance with a satisfied grin on his face.

Aizawa walks into the hallway to investigate the noise, sees what happened and promptly turns around to go find Recovery Girl. He knows better than to get in the way of divine retribution.

"Come on, the bell didn't even ring yet" Aizawa sighs. He doesn't get paid enough for any of this.

Exchanging anxious looks, the other girls ran inside while Momo prevents the rest of the boys from entering the lockers.

"Deku!" Ochaco calls through the smoke. Christ, the place looked like a nuclear war zone, there's craters everywhere! "Where are you?"

"I'm here…" His voice sounds weak and shaky, like he was knocking on death's door.

When the girls finally found him, he was curled up in a ball, his eyes shut tight and hands firmly gripping his ears.

"What's wrong?" Ochaco asks.

Izuku points to the floor and they see the ground covered in bras and panties. "My spider sense has been blaring ever since I stepped into this room. It feels like my head is going to split open in here."

"Oh," Kyoka says as she begins clearing the clothing off the floor. She doubts any of the girls will want to wear them again. Especially since some of the clothing articles were sitting in a pool of Izuku's venom. At least, she hoped that was venom. "You can open your eyes now."

The first thing Izuku sees after opening his eyes is the amused grin on Kyoka's face


	8. Chapter 8: Izuku's baby

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 8: It's gonna be Mei**

 **Slayer76: Hello, Happy Holidays…. Well it's Christmas eve as of when I wrote this. If you really want to give me a Christmas gift you guys could pop over to Deku: The Elemental Hero and The Gem Hero: Deku and review them.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Class 1-A went to class, well most of 1-A went to class. Mineta went to recovery girl in order to have his wounds treated.

"Now that the commotion has ended, we have an assignment." Aizawa pauses.

Class 1-A begin to feel nervous. Is this going to be another crazy test.

"You guys need to pick your Class Representative and Deputy Representative"

Class 1-A sighs in relief that this is just a normal school thing and not something crazy difficult. The silence is soon broken by a chorus of people screaming to let them do it. Aizawa just groans as climbs back into his sleeping bag.

Meanwhile, the sleeping entity living inside of Izuku is growing more and more restless. Eventually, the noise becomes too much for him to handle.

The mask forms.

[ **SHUT THE FUCK UP!]** Salvation shouts before one of his abilities manifests. A sonic shriek diagonally tears through the classroom. This sends most of class 1-A to the ground, the only exceptions being Mezo Shoji ( he made his ears vanish as soon as he heard the shriek start) and Izuku himself.

"What the fuck was that." Izuku is dumbfounded at this random ability.

 **[I have no idea, but more importantly. Why are heroes in training over here yelling like children?]** Salvation is seething at this point. He takes his first nap in 4 years and somebody decides to wake him up.

"They want to be Class rep or Deputy rep. And before you ask, these positions are important because the class 1-A rep gets to speak at the Sports Festival and gain a fanbase sooner than their peers in Class 1-A and B. Both position holders have more opportunities to interact with the Pros. In summary, They're more likely to be the famous heroes. All Might being one of few exceptions to this, as he never attempted to be a representative. " Izuku calmly explains.

 **[Okay, that makes a little sense, but there has to be a better way to go about this.]** Salvation responds. Preferably a way that doesn't wake him up again.

"As a matter of fact, there is a better way. I suggest that we do this the best way: the Democratic way. WE SHALL HAVE AN ELECTION! Due to the fact that we barely know each other, whoever garners multiple votes has made the biggest impact on their peers and is obviously the best choice to lead us." Iida Tenya declares, swiping the air to punctuate each sentence.

This also has the side effect of Stopping Asui from rebuking the idea.

Aizawa chimes in, "I don't care how it's done. It just needs to be done in the next 6 minutes. I need to fill out the paperwork, and you guys need to head over to the support hero department in order to tell them what you need.

This catches Izuku's interest, he already has the blueprints for the tech he needs. He just couldn't actually make them because he lacks the resources necessary for them.

Class 1-A decides to hold an election, and the results are quite shocking to some people.

"They chose me to be the Deputy Representative. I hope I don't let them down." Momo thinks as she looks at the results board and sees her 3 votes.

"I got 5 votes, how? I barely interact with 3 people and I didn't even vote for myself." Izuku thinks.

"I got zero votes" Kyoka, Fumikage, Ochaco, and Iida think to themselves.

"Alright you have your representatives, head to the support department and speak to Power Loader. I have forms to fill out." Aizawa grumbles the last part. Stupid papers ruining his naps. This is why he never wanted to teach in the first place.

Aizawa would spend the next 30 minutes alternating between signing forms and cursing Present Mic.

(Support Department)

"So, you're Aizawa's students." Power Loader rubs his chin. The class is a lot bigger than he expected it to be. He's going to need a little bit of help here. He walks to a back door and opens it up.

"MEI, FRONT AND CENTER! " He shouts into the brightly lit room full of students.

A few moments later, a girl with yellow eyes that have crosshairs in them stumbles through the door. Izuku takes a cursory glance at her appearance and notices that she has a coat of dirt on her skin, her hair has a nearly clear oil in it and she looks like she hasn't slept in a week. It's clear that she's either obsessed with her work or she's obsessed with avoiding self care.

"What do you want? I was building my babies." Mei asks.

"You've been drafted into helping Class 1-A create their Support items. I'll help the people who have no idea what they need, you'll help the students who know exactly what they need." Power Loader instructs before telling Class 1-A to split into two groups.

Izuku walks over to Mei Hatsume along with Kyoka, Mezo, Mashirao, and Shoto.

Momo speaks up " My quirk doesn't require any support items, I can just make my own."

This catches Izuku's interest, she has access to unlimited resources and items. He decides that he should really be careful around her. The last thing he needs is to have his webs and tech reverse engineered and used by someone else.

"Your teacher told me about you, he wants you to pay attention. Your quirk requires you to have an acute understanding of the inner mechanisms in the object you're creating. He figured that coming to a place where everyone has advanced engineering knowledge would help you." Power Loader replies.

Shortly after this, the two groups walks into the Support lab full of raw materials.

"Alright, tell me what babies you need?" Mei asks while getting uncomfortably close to Izuku's face.

Izuku pulls out a blueprint for the web bombs. A motion sensitive grenade that releases synthetic web fluid to trap his foe.

"Nice baby, it's super detailed. Building it should be relatively easy" Mei snatches the blueprint out of his hands and scans the sheet " but there seems to be a part missing. Some type of canister that should be inserted right about…here and here." She points to two half circles of empty space.

"Yeah," Izuku smirks "those parts are classified information that you aren't privy to at the moment. Maybe if you do a good job with what you got, I'll let you make more babies for me."

Izuku and Mei gets smacked in the back of the head by an irate Kyoka

"Can we move this along!" Kyoka yells at them.

"Sure" Mei replies before asking her what baby she needs.

This process continues until all of them have spoken.

Kyoka wants cubes with speakers on all 4 sides of them. The speakers have an adjustable volume setting and a frequency changer. This allows her to have even greater control over the intensity and pitch of her attacks.

Mashirao wants a bo staff that can be twisted apart into two eskrima sticks, then put back together. With the ability to be collapsed into a pocket sized cylinder. He also wants it to have an adjustable electric charge.

Mezo needs nothing, he just didn't want to stay with the larger group.

Shoto wants a wearable heat generator to speed up his defrosting after overusing the ice aspect of quirk in battle.

(With Power Loader)

Power Loader is having much less success, the only student with an inkling of tech knowledge over here is the blond guy with an explosive temper and the blond one who fries whatever electronic is within 3 feet of his powers.

(Lunch Time)

"So, which one of you people voted for me" Izuku asks as he looks at the people who assembled at his table: Kyoka, Fumikage, Ochaco, and Iida. Izuku isn't exactly fond of Iida's strictness, but Ochaco seems to like him for some reason. Casting him out of the group would be rude at this point.

So, Izuku decides to just grit his teeth and bear it for now.

They all raise their hands.

"Me too" A familiar voice says from behind Izuku.

"No fucking way, Bakugo voted for me" Izuku thinks. That can't be possible, people don't change overnight, what is this? Bleach? Naruto? Dragon ball Z!?

"Really? you don't seem like the type of guy who would vote for anyone besides himself." Kyoka snorts. It'd be much more believable if you told her that Endeavor voted for All Might in a popularity poll.

"I don't give a fuck if you believe the truth is false. You can fuck off with your fucking disbelief. Screw you I'm going back to my table." Katsuki retorts, mini explosions occurring on his palms as he storms off.

"Petulant brat" Kyoka shouts after him

"Codependent weakling!"

"Cocky prick!"

"Should I intervene? Izuku asks himself before dismissing the Idea. They'll be fine. This is harmless.

A few moments later…..

"Cum dump!" Kyoka shouts.

"Jizz Chugger!" Katsuki yells

Okay, maybe not. Who knew things would escalate this fast?

(A certain white haired cosmic entity sneezes )

"Such vulgar obscenities are unbecoming of U.A. students. I can not let you tarnish the reputation of this illustrious establishment." Iida shouts, sending Ochaco into a giggle fit.

Iida is questioned about his vernacular and it's revealed that he's the youngest brother of Ingenium and a member of a rich family.

Soon after this the alarm starts blaring.

"CODE 3, EVERYONE EVACUATE!" One of the 3rd years shout, causing the student body to stampede towards the door.

Izuku's group is quickly separated from Izuku and Kyoka. Once this occurs, he grabs Kyoka and leaps for the ceiling.

"What's going on, who broke in?" Izuku thinks as he peers out the window. He scans outside and sees the U.A. barrier destroyed. Paparazzi and reporters flood the courtyard only to be stopped by a familiar scarf followed by a familiar voice yelling "STOP!"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Izuku shouts, but nobody listens. "Okay, screw it"

Izuku claps his hands while using the bare minimum of one for all. This creates a gust of wind that knocks everyone over like bowling pins.

"It's just the media, quit running around like chickens with their heads shot off." Izuku says as everyone regains their footing.

"That's our Class Rep, calm in the face of danger" Kaminari thinks to himself from the back of the group " I wish I could be that cool and confident."

He continues to look on as Izuku guides everyone back to the lunchroom. "I wonder why Lunch-Rush didn't do anything. Wait, where did he go? This is weird." Kaminari scans the room and notices that the pro hero is nowhere in sight.

"I have a bad feeling in my chest" Denki Kaminari whispers to himself.


	9. Chapter 9: Peril at the USJ

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 9: Peril at the USJ**

 **Review time:**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Trust me, if I just predicted the U.A. leak I'll be freaking out harder than everyone.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man, the Support Department sure knows what they're doing" Ochaco says while patting her new tech. She had wanted a way to control her movements once she starts using zero gravity on herself. Power Loader suggested a pair of wrist thrusters that would allow her to change directions in Midair.

"I'm just surprised that they finished all this in a couple hours." Denki remarks. He ended up receiving a golden yellow device that he is supposed to wear on his right forearm. It fires the Pointers and contains a dial that allows Denki to choose the pointer he wants his electricity to be directed towards in case multiple of the Pointers are set up. There's also a black and yellow piece of plastic that sits on his right ear. If he pushes the button on the center, it will display a holographic image that shows information about his pointers. He calls these gadgets his sharpshooter gear.

"Well they did build the 0 and 100 pointer robots in 10 minutes as an entrance exam." Power Loader smirks. This shocks Class 1-A, except for Shoto and Momo. The recommended students had never seen the 0 and 100 pointers.

"So, you guys are the reason I almost got stepped on" Ochaco huffs. That was her least favorite near death experience, and that's saying a lot when you remember the time where she almost floated into a spinning helicopter blade as a kid.

"Nah, the 0 and 100 pointers had a safety measure programmed into them. They couldn't take a step forward if the sensors registered the presence of an applicant within stepping distance. The most that would happen is a raised foot hanging over you. You weren't in any real danger" Power Loader comments. This also gains the ire of Izuku.

"I broke my body for no reason" He thinks as his right eye starts to twitch. If he had known that the robot would stay in one place and hover over her, he would have spent some time on lowering the power of his punch to a setting that's less than "Turn your bones into powder."

Aizawa walks (Stumbles) into the Support Department and Power Loader shoots him a look of pity. He knows that feeling all too well, at least half his day is spent writing Letters of Recommendations, signing for more materials and chemicals, and filling out a bunch of forms that are just going to end up sitting on some corporate bigwig's desk for god knows how long. Then get skimmed over before being accepted.

"Paperwork sucks" Aizawa groans before letting out a 10 seconds long yawn. He had finally filled out the forms required in order to make the appointing of Izuku and Momo as Class 1-A reps official when a gust of wind blew them out of the window (Aizawa could've sworn it wasn't open last time he checked) and into a bird nest. The birds had a field day ripping the forms up with their beaks and talons. His hatred for birds ignited because this meant that Aizawa had to start over and waste another half hour. At this point, he's in a really bad mood and is in need of some serious stress relief. Mr. Aizawa is almost excited to punch a villain in the face as soon as he leaves for the day.

"Put on your costumes, grab your gear and head to the bus out front. We're taking a field trip." Aizawa yawns again.

Izuku winches at this, his costume was blown to kingdom come and his new costume was delayed due to a malfunction that caused the eyes of his mask to start moving on their own.

"Oh yeah, Izuku has to wear his gym uniform due to his costume being blown apart in a way where being used as a baby blanket is the only viable use for it." Aizawa announces.

"Fine." Izuku grumbles. He hates how restrictive the gym uniforms are; twisting in midair is going to be such a hassle.

Mineta would make it back to class just in time to avoid being left behind.

(USJ)

Izuku was definitely living the dream. So was Ochaco, judging by how she was hopping from foot to foot with a smile on her face. In front of them was The Space Hero: Thirteen, and they were standing in the USJ!

"I'm sure you are all aware of my quirk: Black Hole," Thirteen said. Of course they did, Thirteen is the 5th ranked rescue hero!

"Yes, it has saved many lives in rescue situations!" Iida exclaimed.

"Indeed it has, but my quirk is one that can kill quite easily. Some of you have quirks like that, don't you?" Izuku's jaw clenched. "In this world of regulated quirks it might not seem that way, but the fact is, some people have quirks that can easily kill if they lose control for a single instant. With Aizawa's test, you learned the limits of your quirk and how to adapt to them. With All Might's combat training, you learnt what it's like to use your quirk against others and the danger that brings.

"With me, I hope that you learn your quirks are there to save lives, not to harm others with.'

Bakugo flinches.

"That is why you are at UA, to learn how to help people and become the best heroes you can be. Thank you for listening!"

It was a good speech and everyone cheered to it. For Izuku, he found that he wasn't the only one who struggled with his quirk. All those years of wallowing in self pity as his strength broke everything he touched, resigning himself to a lonely future; all the while, Thirteen was dealing with a much more destructive power and turning it into the greatest tool for saving people from disasters.

"Alright, now that the speech is done, let's head over to-" Aizawa gets cut off as he hears the sound of footsteps behind him. He jerks his head backwards and sees some people charging out of a black mist. Wait he knows some of them, he put them behind bars last week!

"Thirteen, get the students out of here and go call for back up" Aizawa barks before pulling his goggles over his eyes. Time for some stress relief.

"You can't take all of them on your own, your fighting style is more suited for one on one fights and capturing." Izuku says.

"No hero is a one trick pony. Now go!" Aizawa Shouts before leaping down the stairs to engage the villains.

Class 1-A rushes to the door, but their retreat is intercepted by that black mist from before. Now that it's closer they can see that the mist has yellow eyes.

"Sorry, kids, I'm afraid I can't let you do that," It says "Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are the League of Villains. Our information says that All Might is supposed to be with you, but he doesn't appear to be here yet. I guess we'll have to pass the time by killing you until he shows up."

"Get it right Kurogiri, we agreed to call it the V Club!" a man with light blue hair and a hand attached to his face yells from the back of the villain horde.

"I refuse to call it that, anyways, time for you to-" Kurogiri gets cut off by Thirteen activating 'Black Hole' to pull him in.

"Thirteen, wait!" Izuku shouts as his Spider sense activates.

"We were going to leave you alone, but you forced my hand" Kurogiri states before opening 2 portals with his mist. One in front of Thirteen, and another behind.

The back of Thirteen's suit get sucked into the redirected black hole along with a couple layers of skin. Thirteen deactivated the quirk before anymore damage can be done and collapses to the ground.

"Now, that Thirteen is out of the way, we can play." Kurogiri laughs.

Izuku's spider senses start tingling and he grabs hold of Kyoka and Momo because they were the closest before yelling "Move!"

"Say hi to the others for me" He says before sending a wave of mist at the students.

The mist covers the distance quickly, the only people who can evade it by themselves are Iida and Izuku.

"RECIPRO BOOST!" The engines in Iida's legs activate and he speeds over to Ochaco, Rikido (Sugar guy) , Mina, Sero (Tape boy) and Mezo (Hentai waiting to happen). He drags each of them away from the mist.

Izuku pulls the girls close before jumping into the air away from the mist.

"You won't get away, Izuku Midoriya" Kurogiri declares before making the rest of the mist converge on them.

"He knows my name," Izuku thinks as he lands next to Iida. "Keep them safe or else." Izuku commands before jumping backwards and dodging the mist that was about to ensnare him. He rolls before pushing himself up diagonally. This turns him into a flying, mini cannonball.

"Clever, but not clever enough" Kurogiri states as the black mist splits into 5 separate streams that fly around Izuku's ball form.

"Got to think quick," Izuku thinks as the mist starts closing around him.

 **[Don't do it]** Salvation warns.

"There's no other choice." Izuku retorts.

 **[Getting warped doesn't sound too bad]** Salvation suggests.

"We're doing this" Izuku says as green lightning arcs across his right band's middle finger and red veins of power appear on it. _**FLICK**_

A wall of air punches a hole through the black mist and caves in the ground underneath him. Izuku looks down at his middle finger and sees that that backlash bent his finger backwards, the bone is starting to poke out and the skin has blackened.

If Salvation wasn't there to numb the pain, Izuku would probably be on his knees screaming ( In the manliest way possible) and crying (again, in the manliest way possible).

Izuku dives through the opening and lands on the ground, leaving spider web cracks in the ground. "Nice try, Onigiri. Looks like I'm too quick and clever for you" He comments.

"Oh really" Kurogiri says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He's still miffed at that 'Onigiri' remark.

"Really"

"Look down"

He does.

"Shit"

Black wisps of mist are leaving the cracked ground around him.

"Good day, sir" Kurogiri says as a column of mist envelopes Izuku. He hums before turning to look at Kyoka and Momo.

"You're next."

Two more columns of mist appear.

Iida tries to grab Kyoka's arm, but he's too late. As soon as his hand wraps around her arm, she vanishes. So did his hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Iida screams while clutching his handless right arm.

"Such a shame" Kurogiri tsks. Foolish children, they don't know when to cut their losses and adopt the philosophy of 'every man for himself.'

"Don't bother trying to make a phone call," Kurogiri turns to look at Ochaco. She has a phone in her shaking hands "We're jamming the signal. You can't call for help." Kurogiri informs them.

"Run to the school, call for back up, and find a nurse" Mezo Shoji says "we'll watch your back."

"I'll melt open the door for you" Mina shoots a stream of acid that quickly eats through whatever the door was made of.

"Iida is in no condition to be moving, much less running. His arm is pouring out blood." Ochaco interjects while gesturing to Iida, who is currently on his knees and screaming into his other arm. Without his hand and wrist, the vein in his arm is allowed to dump blood onto the earth.

"Nobody else is fast enough to get to the school in time, I have to do this. Ochaco, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but we have to focus on the task at hand." Iida says, while struggling to get back on his feet.

"I'm being really nice to let you have this conversation. The only reason I'm not stepping in is because I'm curious to see if he passes out from blood loss now or on the way to U.A's main building" Kurogiri states. Tomura works better with a time limit anyways.

(Izuku's warp)

We find Izuku plummeting to his doom.

 **[You just had to insult the guy]** Salvation states.

"How was I supposed to know he'd drop us from near the USJ's ceiling!" Izuku replies.

 **[DON'T ANTAGONIZE THE GUY WHO COULD WARP YOU INTO A VOLCANO!]** Salvation screams.

"Less yelling at me, more figuring out a way to avoid going splat. 'Puddle of goo' is a great look on you, but I couldn't pull it off" Izuku responds while looking at the ground that is rapidly approaching.

 **[I have an idea, but it may break your arm in the process]** Salvation suggests.

"So, breaking a finger is a too big risk, but breaking my fucking arm is perfectly fine?" Izuku questions.

 **[Yes, now punch the air with One For All. The wind should slow your fall.]** Salvation commands.

"If this kills me, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life!" Izuku shouts before charging One For All into his right arm. He swings his arm forward at an angle, this results in the wind forming a tornado once it hits the ground.

Izuku gets sucked closer to the tornado and starts spinning along with it. The force of the wind pushing him up is able to overpower the gravity pushing him down. This is just enough to start slowing his descent.

In the end, It still doesn't stop him from crashing into the ground and bouncing like a ball. He comes to a rolling stop a few feet away from the landing zone. Broken arm for the win.

"Ugh, my arm feels like I slammed a car door on it," Izuku groans before hearing the sound of numerous footsteps coming his way. The Spider sense activates and Izuku feels the need to hide.

The sound of footsteps get closer and one of the villains' bodies began casting a shadow over Izuku's supine form.

"There was somebody here, I swear I saw someone drop from the sky before that tornado came" Said a villain. This villain is a vertical beast, towering over everyone else in the group and casting his shadow over Izuku.

"Well apparently you were just hallucinating." Another villain replies. In comparison to the other guy, he's much more normal.

"Why can't they see me?" Izuku questions as the group of villains walk towards the Mountain Zone.

A puddle of green and purple goo with eyes exits Izuku's chest and looks around.

 **[You're blending in with the ground]** Salvation whispers.

"Why do I have so many different powers?" Izuku groans before asking Salvation where the villains are going.

Salvation looks into the distance and sees the same giant man heading towards a mountain.

 **[They are heading towards the Mountains.]** Salvation answers.

Izuku props himself up on one arm and becomes visible again.

"We're going after them, they're trying to hurt my friends. They have to pay!" Izuku yells, his anger taking hold of him and giving Salvation a power boost.

 **[Yes, they'll regret making an enemy of us. But before we deal with that, your clothing is too restrictive for us to fight together effectively.]** Salvation agrees before wrapping around Izuku's body. **[ Let's change that.]**

The symbiote strips Izuku of everything except his underwear and web bombs, then begins to form a new costume composed entirely of itself.

The suit is primarily green, with a purple spider stretching across his torso and back. The eyes of his mask are white with black outlines.

"Since when could you do this and why are you still green and purple" Izuku asks, this would save so much money on clothes.

 **[Since last night, I tested it out when you were sleeping. To answer the second question, changing my colors isn't necessary at the moment, so I didn't waste the effort]** Salvation responds. He does a lot of things when Izuku is sleeping. For example, he surfs the web and watches anime that Izuku isn't fond of watching, like 'A Certain Magical Index.'

"Okay, let's show them why you don't enter a spider's web." Izuku states.

(With Kyoka and Momo)

Kyoka and Momo are set on the ground with their backs to the cliff's edge.

They look up to see a bunch of men and women with bat wings, bird wings, dragon wings, etc.

They look down and sees Denki on a lower part of the mountain.

"A little help here!" Denki shouts at them. He's currently being boxed in by a group of 6 similar-looking men. Looks like Shigaraki managed to recruit a family of villains.

"Just zap them!" Momo yells.

"They're have rubber transformation quirks! My electricity isn't being conducted!" He replies while taking another step back.

Kyoka picks up the sound of blood dripping on to the floor and starts looking around. She doesn't notice the extra weight on her arm until she looks down at it.

Kyoka unleashes a shrill shriek that draws the attention of Momo.

"What's wrong, are you injured?" Momo questions with concern in her voice.

"Iida's hand is still on me!" she yells while waving her earphone jacks around.

Momo gags after accidentally looking at the severed hand.

Kyoka carefully pries Iida's severed hand from her arm and gingerly sets it on the ground.

"HELP!" Denki yells, his back up against the side of the mountain. He doesn't try to throw a punch because he knows he'll be dog-piled.

"Cover your ears!" Kyoka commands before plugging her earphone jacks into her purple stereo cubes and tosses them into the air. She channels the sound of her heartbeat into them and unleashes a wave of debilitating sound. The flying foes are knocked to the same area, but the rubber men's advance isn't halted.

"Bullshit!" Kyoka states, while looking at the 6 men.

"We need to get down their and help" Momo tells Kyoka before her chest starts glowing. An extremely long rope slides out of Momo's chest and she ties it to a rock jutting out of the mountain. She kicks the rock to make sure it's sturdy and stuck to the mountain.

"Who goes first?" Kyoka asks.

"I'll go, I've always wanted to smack somebody with a baseball bat." Momo decides, before sliding down the rope.

It doesn't take long for the rock to break off the mountain due to the new pressure, meaning that the rope is no longer anchored to anything. Kyoka leaps for the falling rope and ends up holding both the dangling Momo and the rock.

The flying villains recover from Kyoka's assault and take to the skies once again. This time they set their sights on the women.

"I have an idea" Kyoka thinks as she is slowly dragged over the cliff edge.

"Momo, move over to the part of the rope with the rock on it, I'll use the weight of the rock to lower you down! She yells.

Momo reaches for the other end of the rope, but a strong gust of wind pushes it away from her reach.

"Nice try, but we were warned about your powers, Momo" said a woman with black dragon wings and blonde hair.

"You were warned, but you still underestimate them!" Momo shouts before pushing off of the mountain and back flipping onto her back. She quickly ties the rope around the villains wings/arms before tightening the rope. "Bet you didn't know I'm a gymnast. Now. Eat dirt."

Momo pushes them back towards the mountain's sloped side and slams the dragon girl into the wall face first.

"Let go!" Momo told Kyoka.

Kyoka reluctantly lets go.

"You're crazy, this is a 20 feet slide!" Momo's makeshift skateboard screams.

"Did I say you could talk?" Momo asks before shoving the side of her face back onto the mountain and holding it there with her foot. This is how they stay for the rest of the slide down the mountain with jagged rocks jutting out of it. The villain would later swear that Momo hit most of them on purpose.

"And dismount" Momo says before jumping off of the villain's back.

"She's kind of scary." Kyoka thinks while watching from above.

The man with Phoenix wings dive bombs Kyoka.

As soon as he gets close, Kyoka rolls to the side and the villain gets smacked by an earphone jack.

"Gah, stupid kid. I'll snap your neck for that one." He growls. His wings catch fire and he starts flapping them. Each flap sends a wave of fire towards Kyoka.

"He left an opening" Kyoka thinks to herself as she sidesteps into the gap between flame waves. She doesn't escape unscathed though, the edges of her hair have been singed by the heat.

She plugs her jacks into her boots and attacks his ears.

This makes the man incredibly dizzy, to the point that his aim is completely shot.

Kyoka charges towards the man and punches him in the nose, putting the adult flat on his back, and breaking his nose in the process.

(For those of you that aren't aware, flying animals tend to have very brittle, hollow bones.)

Kyoka unleashes another wave of balance destroying sound and forces the rest of the flying foes to land haphazardly.

She approaches the fallen foes and one thought comes to mind, "Let's rock!"


	10. Chapter 10: Frost Finish

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 10: Weak becomes Powerful.**

 **Slayer76: I'd like to thank all of the people who favorite, follow and review.**

 **Also, I've started an original story on Wattpad called "The Tale of Darkness: Hero No More.**

 **Review time:**

 **RotWS** **: While it's true that blood and guts in the warp gate is something Kurogiri canonically hates, he didn't intentionally sever Iida's hand. He didn't expect that Iida would reach into the gate while it was closing. The other characters don't know this though, all they saw was Kurogiri's warp gate taking away Iida's hand.**

Mikey, Hala, Mrotrax: **Thanks**

The Keeper of Worlds: **If I found a severed hand on my shoulder, I would have a heart attack right on the spot.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **[Do you think we'll make it in time?]** Salvation asks as they run after the villains. If only they had something to attach their webs to. Being able to attach a web to the air would also be a helpful skill.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely going to be an urban hero. These powers suck when I'm pursuing villains in a place without buildings." Izuku replies.

 **[So, you're saying that all a villain needs to do in order to escape us is run into a park.]** Salvation comments.

"Probably" Izuku responds.

(With Kaminari, Kyoka and Momo)

"Stay down!" Momo shouts as she slams a baseball bat into the stomach of a brown haired man who is made of rubber.

The man looks down at his stomach.

"That was rude, I didn't even attack anyone. The most you can charge me with is trespassing and you try to collapse my digestive system. Heroes these days!" He remarked.

"Every generation gets worse than the last, I miss the days when heroes had to wait for just cause. " A man with brown hair replies. If you look closely enough, you would see the occasional gray hair mixed with the brown.

Momo swings her baseball bat again, only to hit more rubber.

"Nice try, but our organs are rubber too. Blunt force is completely useless." They taunt her.

"Think Momo, How do you hurt rubber?" Momo questions while dodging an elongated arm.

"Heat!" Momo realizes before her chest glows pink. A hot pink gun pops out and she catches it with both hands.

"Denki! Keep shocking them." Momo shouts, ducking under another swing.

"That didn't work before." Denki reminds her.

"Their rubber bodies won't conduct the electricity, but the heat from that electricity can melt the rubber or at the very least it will reduce the range of their attacks!" Momo yells. She pulls the trigger and blue electricity begins to gather at the tip of the gun barrel.

"Scatter!" One of the villains shouts before stretching their arms towards the edge of a cliff above them. He's hoping to get outside of their range and let the electricity disperse in the air.

"No you don't" Momo thinks before pointing the gun at the rising villain and releasing the trigger. Two metal prongs connected to wires shoot out of the gun and digs into one of the Villain's arms.

That arm begins to slowly melt and the villain drops to the floor once more. This time as a man of flesh and blood.

"He always did have the lowest pain tolerance." A man with black hair comments before throwing a punch towards Denki.

Denki ducks and grabs onto the limb "Momo, I have an idea."

(Conflagration Zone)

Tsuyu knew that she was in trouble. Fire is very bad for her quirk. She can't stick to the walls because of the scorching flames that have engulfed the nearby buildings. She can already feel her toxic mucus beginning to evaporate and her Tongue is drying out. The smoke filling the place is also irritating her eyes.

"Asui, is that you?" a voice calls.

Tsuyu turns around and sees the outline of a boy a tail. It actually makes you wonder how he puts on pants when his tail is so wide and long. She also sees a shadowy figure stalking towards him through the smoke..

"Ojiro, move!" Tsuyu shouts before leaping into action. She sticks out her tongue and wraps it around Ojiro's waist and reels him back towards her.

Just in time too because moments later, a blue fireball slams into his previous position.

"Thanks Asui, I was almost cooked." Ojiro says, getting into a fighting stance as he keeps his eyes on the shadowy figure.

"Those villains are too prepared for this, they sent the two close combat students to a place being invaded by a flame user. And they sent all of us to the fire zone, a place where half my powers are weakened or outright unavailable." Tsuyu comments as the shadowy figure becomes more visible. You can't stick to walls if those walls are ablaze.

As it gets closer, the students are able to make out more of their enemy's appearance. He's tall and scrawny, no muscles to speak of. He has a Mohawk made of blue and orange flames. His red irises are surrounded by black. Everything below the chin is covered in a black material. Knowing their luck, it's probably fireproof too.

"There was supposed to be another one of you, a guy with spider powers. But I guess I can kill the 2 of you instead!" He tells them, a manic grin spreading across his lips..

His flaming Mohawk whips towards Ojiro, but singes his arm and a part of his blond hair instead of burning his chest due to Tsuyu's timely intervention.

"I just got this Gi" Ojiro sighs while looking at his burning sleeve. He rips both of them off, fully exposing his muscular arms. Now that the cloth is gone, the black patch of skin is much more visible.

This just got slightly more personal. Attacking him is bad, making him rip his clothing off is worse and burning him is unforgivable.

"Any idea how to beat this guy?" Ojiro asks, he sounds fearful. The odds are stacked against them

"Not at all, we're screwed" Tsuyu's blunt response does nothing to alleviate the ball of fear growing in Ojiro's chest. There's nowhere to hide and catch him off guard since every building is on fire

"Quit talking and FIGHT ME!" The villain screams while rushing towards them.

(Shoto and Toru)

"Why are you still on my back?" Shoto asks coldly. He guessed that it was Toru due to the fact that he can't see a shadow where it should be.

On the outside, he's completely unfazed by the fact that a naked girl is pressed up against him.

"This is literally the safest place in the USJ. I'm not budging." Toru explains.

This confuses Shoto. Why is his back the safest place?

Shoto shakes his head before forcing himself on to two legs, forcing Toru to stand as well.

10 people rush out of an overturned building and surrounds them. Toru tightens her grip on Shoto and wraps her legs around his back.

"Okay, fuck the 10 of you. Your boss just ruined a nice day, I flipped Endeavor off, hugged my sister, and punched my oldest brother for eating my last popsicle." Shoto talks, distracting them from the ice spreading around him.

Once the circle is complete, Shoto speeds up the outward spread, capturing all of the enemies.

"That was easy" Toru says before she feels something disturb the air around them.

She barely has time to block the incoming fist.

Shoto feels Toru get off of his back and he asks her what's happening.

"There's a villain standing right next to you" Toru responds. He should be able to notice him too.

Shoto looks around " I don't see anyone there."

Only the invisible can immediately notice the invisible.

"That doesn't make any sense, How can you see a guy who's invisible?" Shoto questions.

"I can't actually see him. But I can feel the air being displaced by his movements."

She blocks another punch and slides backwards.

"I had to learn this in order to find my parents at home."

She throws a punch, connecting with his jaw.

Shoto rubs his temples and starts sliding away, " I can't see what's happening, so I'm just going to start interrogating the other villains."

The chance of freezing her on accident is too high.

He grabs one of the red-haired villains by the shirt.

"Tell me about your boss or else your _little_ friend will be frozen off." He threatens, letting his right hand hover dangerously close to a certain appendage.

"You don't have the balls" the villain says, spitting a glob of saliva at Shoto's face.

The smug look on his face is replaced by one of agony as his buddy is encased in a 12 inch long ice spike.

"Neither do you" Shoto retorts.


	11. Chapter 11: Unstoppable

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 11: Ashes to Ashes**

 **Slayer76: I see that a lot of you liked Shoto's lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I'll tell you everything I know! Just unthaw my best friend." The Villain screams.

"Fine," Shoto replies before putting his left hand on the ice spike. The ice starts melting moments later "Now talk."

"…Our boss is a guy called Tomura Shigaraki. He showed up at our hideout 3 weeks ago. He came with an offer that we couldn't refuse: Help him kill All Might. He threatened to give us a fate worse than death if we declined his offer." The villain explains in a panic.

"It takes more than a simple threat to gather this many villains to one spot. And All Might is a name that makes most villains shit themselves in terror. What else did Tomura offer!" Shoto punches the villain in the nose.

"GAH, 200 MILLION YEN" The villain shouts before he falls over, completely unconscious.

"Okay, that was unexpected," Shoto thinks before bending down to check for a pulse. He holds his finger there for 5 minutes and the beat never changes "Good, he isn't dead."

Shoto stands up and grabs a new villain, "If I find out that anyone of my classmates got hurt or worse because of this attack, I will spend the rest of my life putting you guys behind bars. Every time you commit a crime, I will be the one to hunt you down with an honest to god smile on my face" he growls. Nobody messes with his favorite associates and gets away Scot-free.

"TORU, WHERE YOU AT!" Shoto shouts. This next move is going to be big.

"About 16 feet" Toru replies. Toru sidesteps another punch.

Shoto hums to himself "Can I get another 20?"

"Give me 5 minutes, this bad guy doesn't know when to quit." Toru responds. It turns out that this villain knows how to take a punch. Even when she hits him in the dick or throat

"Okay," Shoto thinks before starting to hum his favorite song.

Toru shoves the invisible man towards Shoto before sprinting in the opposite direction.

"I'M FAR AWAY" Toru shouts. This causes Shoto to start smiling. He walks away from the group of villains that are struggling to escape the ice around their legs.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens" Shoto whispers. He slams his hand on the ground and ice _explodes_ from it. This wave of ice rushes forward with the speed of a raging river rapid and encapsulates the villains in a pillar that stretches to the USJ dome.

"….. And the frostbite is back." Shoto thinks while looking at his numb, shivering hand "This really bites."

* * *

(With Izuku)

Izuku had managed to sneak up on the villains that past him earlier by climbing up the mountain's side instead of taking the man-made path. Now, he's trying to figure out if he should attack the Vertical beast first, or clear out the smaller mooks first.

[ **I'm telling you, that big guy needs to be beaten first. He'll do more damage to you than the other guys ever could.]** Salvation reiterated.

"We should deal with the smaller guys first, you don't know if they'll get a lucky shot in. I will not be Goku'd or Yamcha'd" Izuku retorts.

Salvation isn't sure how to argue against that. Izuku has a very good point, greater men have fell because of a lucky blow from a henchman who made it to the right place at the right time.

 **[Let's just get this over with. I can feel Kyoka 's not much further ahead.]** Salvation gives up the argument.

"I still don't understand how you can track her too, but okay" Izuku replies. Back when they were wee tykes, Salvation would separate from Izuku and they'd play hide and seek during the short time frame they were allowed. Each game had a 3 minute limit because Salvation couldn't survive by himself. He'd start getting weaker and losing color. On Izuku's end, he felt much weaker than normal. He had to put more effort into doing things that were simple moments before their split.

Salvation never lost a game.

Izuku quit trying to beat him when he turned 7.

Izuku leaps high into the air before shooting two an strings at the ground next to an enemy. Pulling himself down towards the enemy, smashing him to the dirt in the process, then jumping off of him and going back into the air.

Izuku twists in the air to avoid a hot ball of ash.

"He spews hot ash, so that must mean he stores it in either his stomach or his lungs. This means I can't afford to hit him in the stomach or chest until I know where the ash is coming from. Avoiding his mouth is also a priority." Izuku thinks to himself.

"You're a lively bastard" The villain wearing a cowboy hat, and smoking a cigarette, states.

"Didn't anybody tell you that smoking kills!" Izuku shouts as he lands.

"That's what I'm hoping for" He replies. He puts the rest of the cigarette in his mouth before starting to chew it.

Izuku leaps over the guy trying to hit him from behind, pushes him to the floor, and webs his arms down.

"Squish the spider brat!" The man in the cowboy hat commands.

Izuku's spider sense starts going crazy, forcing him to turn around and jump. The reason? A Red-haired, 300 pound giant charging towards him. As this man passes under him, Salvation attaches a tendrils to his back and pulls them towards him.

 **[You know how to steer this guy?]** Salvation asks.

"I have a hypothesis" Izuku replies before shooting a web string at the side of the mountain and pulling on it.

Thanks to his adhesive abilities, Deku is able to slightly change their path and as a result, this happens.

"MY LEG!"

"MY RIBS!"

" MY EVERYTHING!"

That's right, most of the villains get trampled by their unlikely ally.

The villain Izuku is steering slides to a halt, "I'm going to stomp a mud hole in your chest!"

Izuku webs his feet to the floor, "I'd like to see you try!" Izuku shouts before leaping off of him.

"It takes more than Silly String to stop the Juggernaut!" The villain yells as the ground starts cracking underneath his feet. Soon, both of his feet are free -well not exactly 'free'- his feet are just stuck to slabs of earth.

 **[No]** Salvation gasps.

"You've got to be shitting me. That webbing is strong enough to stop a plane full of buses, you should be immobile!" Izuku screams.

"Puny spider boy, nothing stops the Juggernaut!" Juggernaut declares while rushing towards Izuku.

Izuku looks behind him and gets an idea.

He decides not to move.

"RAMMING SPEED" Juggernaut says as the gap between him and his target decreases exponentially.

"And…. now" Izuku thinks before sliding through the Juggernaut's legs, pushing those legs with enough strength to cause a 5% increase in speed, and the Juggernaut careens off the mountain.

 **[That was anticlimactic]** Salvation deadpans, Juggernaut hurled himself off a Mountain

"What? Did you expect me to get into a fight with the guy that pulled up a large chunk of rock with his feet" Izuku responds while watching the Juggernaut fall.

"Oy vey, If you want a spider squashed right, you have to do it yourself" The villain sighs while silently complaining. They weren't supposed to be fighting Izuku.

"Can I get a name? I can't just keep calling you "cowboy hat guy" in my head." Izuku asks as he dodges the burning ash spewing out of the villain's mouth.

"Call me 'Ash" He replies.

"That's not very creative!" Izuku shouts as the ash starts to burn Salvation.

"Tell my mother that! She insisted that I be named after the quirk I was guaranteed to inherit." Ash retorted before spitting another ball of hot ashes.

"Feels bad man, I can only imagine how angry I'd he if I was named after a spider species" Izuku comments. He shoots a web through the ball of ash and carries some of it away. It attaches to Ash's arm and he gets to enjoy the feeling of being burned by his own ashes.

"You're evil!" Ash yells in pain. He uses his grey cowboy hat to remove the web and sighs in relief. There's a faint burn mark on his arm; it's shaped like a spider web. "That was my favorite hat too." He thinks.

 **[Says the guy trying to kill a bunch of teens for no reason.]** Salvation responds.

"Hey! I didn't plan on getting my hands bloodied… that's what the mooks were for." Ash explains.

Izuku slams his head into the wall, "You're just using an indirect method of killing us."

Ash shrugs his shoulders, "Fair enough." Then he starts spinning while spitting more of that annoying ash into the air.

"This ash didn't work before, why would it work ….now?" Izuku is left to watch in horror as the Ash starts to form a tornado high above them.

 **[Don't you dare!]** Salvation tells Izuku. A Detroit Smash isn't going to help them if it breaks their one good arm.

"I wasn't thinking about anything" Izuku claims.

 **[I know you]** Salvation replies before they start running up a wall, hoping to grab Kyoka before the Ash starts dispersing through the air.

* * *

(With Kyoka, Denki, and Momo)

" Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay!" Denki yells while walking in circles with his thumbs up.

Kyoka looks down at the fallen villains twitching on the floor due to Denki, "So becoming an idiot is the price of being overpowered."

Suddenly, Kyoka is grabbed by the back of her jacket and lifted into the air before being toss over the cliff's edge like a sack of kittens.

"Well, Well, Well. That was easier than it should have been. I'm actually quite disappointed." The attacker says while shaking her head.


	12. Chapter 12: Rise and Fall

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 12: A Hero's fury**

 **Slayer76: I changed a bit of quirk lore in this chapter.**

 **A reviewer asked why Izuku is still breaking his body, so I'll answer here. While Izuku's body is much stronger than canon, he's still trying to fill a tiny cup with an ocean.**

 **One for all is a giant strength booster, taking the user's strength and boosting it with a percentage of OFA. This means that as Izuku's strength increases, he'll also be dealing more damage with the same percentage.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man. If I did I wouldn't be here, that's for sure.**

* * *

 **(Kyoka Pov)**

So, this is how I die. Falling off a cliff because I didn't look behind me.

This can't be how it ends for me, can It?

I still have so much left to do. So many people to help.

…..I guess this is goodbye Mom, Dad, Izuku.

I close my eyes as the ground gets closer and closer.

 **(Third Pov)**

Kyoka's body hits the ground with a hard thud. Her face slams into the ground first, snapping her jaw shut. Her body bounces and she lands on her back this time.

Her screaming quickly turns into the sound of blood being gargled.

"KYOKA!" Momo shrieks as she rushes over to her fallen classmate. But by the time she reaches her, it's clear that Kyoka is losing too much blood for her to help her very much. Her mouth is full of too much blood.

Momo turns Kyoka on her side in order to prevent her from drowning in her own blood.

Tears begin to leak from Momo's eyes, she's completely useless. Her book doesn't tell her how to make medical supplies.

"I'm sorry Kyoka. I wasn't good enough, I don't deserve to be the Deputy Rep." Momo whimpers.

Kyoka coughs up blood, "it's not your fault, Momo."

She soon falls asleep.

"She's right, you know." Momo jerks her head to the side to see the Izuku's and Salvation's arrival. The concealed fury in his voice goes unnoticed by her.

"I'm the Class Rep of Class 1-A. I'm the guy that's supposed to lead by example and keep everyone safe. This failure is on me and my poor judgement," Izuku thinks back to all the ways he could have handled the initial assault that separated them "Now Kyoka is bleeding out... because of my foolish actions."

His shaking fists also go unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Salvation is deliberating his next move.

 **[I can still heal Izuku, and I'm half foreign DNA now. Going by that logic I should be able to heal Kyoka without any complications. Alright! I've made up my mind.]**

Salvation pulls out a piece of himself before giving it a very simple order: heal Mom then return, _Asap_.

This chunk of green and purple goo sinks into Kyoka's blood-filled mouth without anyone noticing.

"Momo, as Class Rep, I order you and Salvation to escort Denki and Kyoka back to the entrance of the USJ. By now, back-up should be on their way here," Izuku looks up to see a girl standing upon the precipice "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

 **[Are you sure you can handle this without me? You aren't fully healed yet!]** Salvation asks, asking for confirmation that this is his desire.

Izuku nods his head, a stern look of determination directed at the woman above them.

Izuku doubles over as Salvation pulls the rest of his brain and body out of him.

Once the last piece of Salvation is gone, his multiple enzymes start to slowly be burnt out of Izuku's system, allowing Izuku to feel all of the pain inflicted to his body during his fights. This also leaves him naked again.

Momo blushes before handing him another gym uniform to put on.

"Now, get moving!" Izuku exclaims before leaping towards the cliff.

Salvation climbs onto Kyoka's body before forming a suit around her. This one is much bulkier than before, Salvation isn't willing to put more of himself inside of Kyoka's body. This means he can't make this combat form as slim as the one Izuku uses.

* * *

Izuku lands in front of the woman he saw before and notices that she isn't alone. "I hope your intel told you about how strong the Class Rep is. Unfortunately for you, you just pissed him off."

"We're more than enough to handle a wet behind the ears brat." One of the mooks retorts.

"Yeah, let us handle this guy. Boss, he isn't worth your time" Someone agrees.

"I can pound him by myself" Another declares.

Izuku subconsciously spreads One For All into his legs before stomping the ground. This kicks up dust and the entire cliff shakes violently, knocking every foe off their feet.

One crack forms where his foot struck.

That crack spread horizontally through the cliff.

"Is that all you go-" That mook gets cut off by the sound of more cracking.

This continues for several minutes before gravity starts doing its job, snapping the damaged precipice off the mountain!

 _Crash_

" _Flee!"_ Izuki growls, sending the mooks scampering down the mountain. Some are screaming, some are even pissing themselves as they move.

"You can't find good servants these days" the lone woman sighs while shaking her head. She starts walking away, this isn't her problem anymore.

She was paid to deal with the Sound girl, not that freak of nature.

She doesn't see the web bomb stuck to her back, so she's completely helpless when the bomb explode. This not only knocks her to the ground, but also leaves her in a bad position as sticky fluid splatters all over her back, sticking her to the ground.

"Not you, you don't get to run away from this. You don't get a second chance in this life or the next. If you try to run or escape, I'll hunt you down. And if, _when,_ I catch you I will break your legs as much as legally justifiable. After that, I will make sure you never see the outside of A prison complex for as long as you live."

He still hasn't gotten that rage out of his systems yet.

Izuku starts limping in the opposite direction before crawling down the mountain. Moments after his departure, the ash starts raining down as huge clumps.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Katsuki asks before blasting another worthless mook.

"Because this is the manliest brawl I've ever been in!" Kirishima exclaims as he uppercuts worthless mook number 2.

Katsuki bends over, placing his hands on his knees. He's breathing heavier than he was mere moments ago.

"Is it just me or is it getting hard to breath around here."

"It's not just you, I'm not getting enough oxygen to balance out the oxygen I'm using up." Kirishima gasps. It feels like he's been inhaling Carbon dioxide this entire time.

"Is this one of their quirks, but who could be doing this?" Katsuki thinks as he scans the city ruins.

Nothing strikes him as odd.

…Nothing except that one guy with vines instead of hair that's standing deathly still.

"Kirishima stop breathing until I say so." Katsuki commands, getting a nod in return.

He pushes his hands forward, unleashing an explosion that tears apart the land and knocks the plant guy off his feet.

The air begins to return to normal.

Katsuki takes a breathe of air then he tells Kirishima to breathe into his face, " I knew it, that fucker has an Area of Effect quirk that allows him to replace the air with carbon dioxide. We've probably been poisoned by now, Mental math isn't my area of expertise."

"So, what do we do?" Kirishima asks, somewhat surprised at Bakugo's intelligence.

"Tactical retreat and seek medical assistance for a potentially lethal amount of CO2 inhalation!" Katsuki responds before pulling Kirishima into a fireman carry.

Katsuki kicks off his shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?" Kirishima asks as Katsuki crouches down.

One explosion powered jump later and the duo is sailing through the air.

Bakugo thinks to himself "I will save you….Because that's what a hero does."

He moves his left leg and launches a small explosion from his foot in order to alter their flight path.

A bolt of lightning sails past them.

Kirishima is still awed by his current situation "Since when could you use your feet to fly?"

"Not too long ago, I figured out that I can use the sweat produced by my feet to make explosions, and my legs deal with the recoil better than my arms do. I also figured that this would make rescuing injured civilians easier" Katsuki responds.

"You discovered legs." Kirishima whispers.

"Don't tell Izuku about this. It's supposed to be a surprise." Katsuki continues, he didn't hear what Kirishima said.


	13. Chapter 13: Flame Hero

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 13: All Might brought Might.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man.**

* * *

Aizawa had been fending off the main assault for quite awhile. It's gotten to the point that combat has gotten repetitive.

Deactivate a quirk, wrap his scarf around the enemy and slam him into the ground. Once the enemy is down, crash his leg into their head to knock them out. Once they're down, blink his eyes.

Rinse and repeat until only the most resilient mutant quirk users are left standing.

"No fair! You're supposed to be a level 30 assassin, not a tank." Tomura shouts as another villain crumbles from a stomach jab. "Changing your class in the middle of our fight is cheating."

"You can't cheat in a game that wasn't fair to begin with." Aizawa says as he spin kicks another villain in the chin.

Aizawa leaps back as a massive black fist slams into his previous position.

"Yeah! Go get him Nomu. We're clearing this stage and going after All Might later." Tomura shouts. Their time limit is surely about to expire soon. Level 40 heroes are bound to arrive any minute.

Nomu vanishes in a burst of speed, reappearing with his fist buried into Aizawa's gut. Forcing Aizawa to throw up blood as he folds over the fist.

"He definitely broke something. But what's up with that speed? I know I was looking at him before he moved." Aizawa thinks before being suplexed by Nomu.

After slamming Aizawa, Nomu picks him up and kicks Aizawa in the face. Aizawa turns into a black missile with one destination: The USJ ceiling. Nomu leaps after him and wraps him in a bone crushing hug. As they near the ceiling, Nomu flips them so that their heads are facing the ground and he starts to spin.

"That's right Nomu, use your special attack: Primary Lot-" Tomura is cut off by a green and purple foot to the stomach.

Salvation had arrived.

Salvation pushes off of Tomura, rocketing towards Aizawa and Nomu.

 **[Not today bird brain!]** Salvation begins rapid firing his webbing at the spinning duo.

Once they've been webbed sufficiently, the spinning stops completely. Now Salvation is able to attach a tendril to the web cocoon and the ceiling. Salvation starts to reel the cocoon towards him before he starts to hear a voice whisper in his head.

"…me"

"…please…me!"

" **PLEASE KILL ME!"**

Salvation flinches as the voice starts screaming into his brain. Salvation can't understand why anyone would choose to die. Death is never the answer to the problem, Izuku said so!

Salvation continues to reel his teacher to safety, ignoring the fact that it feels like his brain is going to explode. Once the cocoon is in his hands, he tears it apart and starts to reabsorb his webbing.

 **[Let go of Aizawa!]** Salvation yells as he starts prying Nomu's arms away from Aizawa.

He digs two tendrils into Nomu's skin and slams them through bone with an audible crack. Nomu doesn't flinch or scream at this unwelcome intrusion though, his face remains blank as he tries to retighten his grip into a spine shattering hug.

After all, the only thing he's capable of is following orders.

 **[You won't succeed]** Salvation declares while making sure that he isn't putting any stress on the body sleeping within him. The bleeding has stopped, but her body is still riddled with all types of breaks and fractures.

He yanks on the tendrils once more and then he shoots more tendrils into the gap created by his tug. Thanks to this maneuver, he's able to transfer his brain and 'face' to a spot right next to Nomu and bypass Aizawa. Then he duplicates that 'face'

Now for his next trick, he'll sing like a canary.

Salvation unleashes a dual sonic scream at point blank range. Despite coming from the same source, both sounds are distinctly different. One sounds more masculine, while the other is clearly at a pitch only a female can achieve without tearing their vocal cords or genitals to shreds.

This cacophony of mismatched sound starts to force Nomu backwards, the tendrils hooked into his bones refusing to come loose. Both of these factors results in a sickening noise that gets drowned out by Salvation's cry.

Skin separates from flesh.

Sinew is torn from bone.

Ligaments are ripped and carried away with the detached arms.

Without any arms to hold him, Aizawa is free to fall into the spider web of tendrils that Salvation had been creating beneath them.

Salvation drops into the web with Aizawa before h slams Nomu to the ground with his tendrils.

"You aren't Izuku" Aizawa states. Izuku doesn't fight like that, and his webs don't behave like that.

 **[ I'm Salvation, I reside within Izuku. …You can call me the ace up his sleeves]** Salvation responds.

"Where is he?"

 **[Somewhere between the Mountains and the Plaza. Kyoka got injured and we had to make an emergency exit]** Salvation answers before looking down at Nomu's body. **[What the hell!]**

Nomu's arms are back!

"I thought his quirk was super strength!" Aizawa shouts at the cackling Tomura.

"That's not his only quirk! Round 2, Flesh lights." Tomura is giddy at this point. Nomu is about to make a rampaging Jinchuriki from Naruto look like a toddler throwing a tantrum!

Leaping from the crater, Nomu tears through Salvation's web with ease.

The duo are forced to return to the ground.

 **[Shit!]** Salvation yells. **[** I **can't afford to get into a fist fight while Kyoka is still in here, but at the same time, I can't fight without a host to act as my skeleton.]**

"Then retreat and get my student to safety. I'll stall until support from U.A. arrives." Aizawa commands.

Time for a game of death tag.

Salvation flees to the USJ door.

Nomu blitzes Aizawa and picks him up by the head, his fingers shattering Eraserhead's iconic goggles and sending the shards into his eyes.

Blood spurts out as the shards dig further and pierce the area behind the eyeball.

Aizawa refuses to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Nomu throws Aizawa into the ground, creating a crater 6 feet deep.

Picking Aizawa up by the leg, Nomu begins repeatedly slamming him into the dirt.

Before anybody can do anything else, the door of the USJ bursts open and a wave of smoke follows after it.

"You picked the wrong day to invade this school." A hero growls while walking through the smoke. All of his facial hair is on fire. His shoes are as well.

"Why? Because _we_ are here!" The other hero says, this one is much more muscular than his counterpart.

All Might had arrived with Back-up in the form of the Number 2 Hero: Endeavor!

* * *

Endeavor had been in the principal's office talking with Nezu and All Might when Iida arrived. They were trying to figure out who would host the High School reunion party for their graduating class.

Endeavor might not look like it, but he sure knows how to throw a party.

…what would you expect from a guy that's always lit?

* * *

All Might charges in with a Detroit Smash that pushes Nomu away from Aizawa's fallen form.

"Grand fireball" Endeavor whispers with the opposite of tranquil fury. How dare these villains invade his Alma mater. He teach them to fear his flames!

A ball of red and orange flame slams into Nomu, knocking him further back. The burn on his chest heals slowly.

"Shit" Tomura thinks to himself. They hadn't expected Endeavor's presence at U.A. as well. They could handle All Might by himself, Nomu was designed to complete that task. But the combined might and fury of the top 2 heroes is a combination that every criminal would fear.

"Burn to ashes!" Endeavor yells as he throws a javelin of flames through Nomu's stomach "Now it's your turn."

Endeavor turns to look at Tomura, leaving him open to an uppercut from Nomu.

He notices that the gaping hole is slowly sealing itself shut.

"Regeneration, that's not a problem" Endeavor smirks before igniting his hands in fireballs that are a mix of blue and Black flames.

They will regret angering the master of hell's fire.

* * *

"I'm going to make you pay in blood for what you did to him" All Might states calmly.

Vanishing in a burst of speed with Aizawa in tow, he lands next to Salvation and the students that avoided being warped.

"Watch over him" All Might commands before he rushes Onigiri. He grabs the mist man and chucks him into the central plaza.

"How did you know?" Kurogiri grunts as his metal plates hit the ground.

"Shut up!" All Might roars as he punches the air. The wind turns into a tornado that quickly sucks the mist man into it.

All Might vanishes again, this time he uppercuts Tomura, knocking every hand off his body with the shockwave.

"That was for Iida."

He leans back and kicks Tomura into the air.

"This is for 1-A!"

He springs into the air, leaving a crater behind.

"AND THIS IS FOR AIZAWA!"

He axe kicks Tomura.

The recipient of that kick crashes into the ground, creating an even deeper crater and kicking up a column of dust.


	14. Chapter 14: The Broken Spider

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 14: Bane of Izuku's life**

* * *

"I'm definitely going to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Izuku thinks as he continues blindly climbing down the mountain. His right arm is completely free of Salvation's enzymes, now he is free to feel all of the pain One For All has inflicted to it.

 _All. Of. It._

This is how Izuku found himself crawling down a mountain without the use of his dominant hand. There's blood dripping out of his middle finger, and the skin on that hand has completely blackened. The collapsed precipice kicked up tons of eye irritating dust, so Izuku isn't able to actually _see_ where he's going. He's relying on his spider sense to tell him if he's about to grab something that can't support his weight. That crack in the mountain stretched further than Izuku thought it would. Now the entire mountainside is unstable; chunks of the mountain are being randomly dislodged from it.

Eventually, Izuku finds his way back to the ground and stops defying gravity. He's outside of the smoke cloud now, so his ability to see should be returning to him any minute now.

Before this can occur, Izuku is grabbed from behind by two hands.

"YOU CAN'T STOP THE JUGGERNAUT!" The villain yells before slamming Izuku's back against his knee. In true Spider-Man fashion, Izuku's spider sense has failed him when he really needed it. With a sickening snap, Izuku folds over The Juggernaut's giant knee.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH" Izuku screams as he gets tossed into the ground, forming an Izuku-sized dent.

Izuku's scream of pain is music to The Juggernaut's ears.

"I broke the spider!" His laughter is drowned out by Izuku's wailing.

"I can't feel my legs anymore," Izuku thinks as The Juggernaut walks away whistling a jaunty tune.

"It won't end… like this… I…. won't let …it" Izuku uses his arm strength to force himself out of the dent. Every movement sends a new spike of pain through his body. Somehow he managed to force himself into a sitting position.

"I will…win this….fight." Izuku mutters as he grabs a nearby rock with his left hand.

Izuku only has one shot at this. He needs to hit a spot on the human body that disables a threat if struck hard enough. "The head should be a good target. If I end up missing that giant target it means I pissed off Hachiman, Artemis or Apollo." Izuku checks the rock to make sure it is rounded, instead of pointy.

Izuku isn't worried about killing the villain with a blunt object, he survived falling off a mountain and didn't get scratched. This should be fine.

He pulls his arm back, barely holding back another scream, and allows One For All to course through his good arm. He lowers his output to avoid crushing the rock in his grip. Launching the rock like a missile, Izuku's face contorts into an awkward grimace smile as the projectile hits the target and Izuku is blown onto his back

The Unstoppable Juggernaut crumbles to the ground.

Then the pain kicks in again and Izuku lets out a heart wrenching scream as his left arm dislocates from his shoulder. This screaming continues for quite a while, drawing the attention of two students that were heading towards the central plaza.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Shoto asks as he slides on a sheet of ice.

"The screaming or the collapsing mountain?" Toru asks from her position on Shoto's back.

"That scream sounds like Izuku, doesn't it?" Shoto responds. It's starting to give him flashbacks to when Endeavor dislocated his shoulder during one of their 'training' sessions.

"But Izu is strong. Why would he be screaming?" Toru tilts her head to the left.

"A quizzical head tilt doesn't work if you're invisible" Shoto thinks.

He shakes this thought away before replying, "He's strong yes, but strong doesn't mean invincible. We can still be beaten if our opponent knows what they're doing or our guard drops for a single instant."

"Oh" Toru replied before letting out a scream of her own. The duo had just arrived at Izuku's location.

Shoto drops Toru on her feet and rushed over to Izuku.

"Midoriya can you stand, can you fight?" Shoto asks.

Izuku stifles another scream and starts to respond, " I can't feel my legs anymore and my arms are on their last legs."

Toru applies pressure to Izuku's legs just to see if she can make Izuku feel something.

He doesn't.

Shoto grabs Izuku's arm, eliciting a brief cry of pain, and puts it over his shoulder, "If your legs don't work I'll just carry you to Recovery Girl."

"Find Salvation...that's the quicker option. He'll be able to... minimize... the damage. Maybe he'll be able to fix my spine. He's good with shattered bones." Izuku whispers as Shoto gets him in a vertical position.

"Where is he? I thought the two of you were inseparable" Toru asks.

"He's at the gate healing Kyoka. She was losing a lot of blood last time I saw her." Izuku answers as Shoto drags him towards the Plaza.

"You could use a little less blood loss too" Shoto thinks as another drop of Izuku's blood lands on him.

The trio of students is mostly silent as they search for Salvation. The only sounds being created are the sounds of feet hitting dirt, feet hitting concrete and feet being dragged across both. Let's not forget the occasional whimper whenever Shoto does something that makes Izuku's shoulder move.

* * *

They arrived at the central plaza and Shoto stops dead in his tracks, a glare fixed at the black and blue flames being tossed into the air. Shoto knows that fire.

" _Endeavor"_ Shoto snarls, gaining Toru's attention in the process. She doesn't say anything. Now isn't the time.

"I'll ask him about this later" Toru thinks as Shoto's murderous expression shifts back into an aloof expression.

Toru spots a green creature standing at the top of the stairs. "I found Salvation!" Toru exclaims while pointing at him.

"Is she trying to point without her gloves on?" Shoto thinks as he drags his passenger to the stairs. "Grab his legs, I'm not dragging him up 30 steps."

They manage to get him up the steps relatively quickly, but Toru is out of breath by the time they finish.

"I should really help her with her cardio." Shoto thinks before Izuku is lifted off his shoulder by Salvation.

 **[I leave you alone for 6 minutes and you get your ass kicked by a mook. You didn't even make it to the boss battle….. it was the guy I told you to take out first, wasn't it.]** Salvation sighs before laying Izuku down then laying down next to him.

Salvation leaps off of Kyoka's unconscious body and returns to the body he has inhabited for 11 years.

 **[He broke your spine!]** Salvation yells. He'll have to deal with that first before it accidentally stabs something vital for Izuku's continued existence. Recovery Girl can heal the arms if he isn't done by the time she arrives.

"Deku what happened to you!" Ochaco rushes over towards her downed friend. Tears are beginning to leak from her eyes.

"I fell down some stairs" Izuku replies, trying to distract her with a joke.

"Must have been a really long staircase" Rikido Sato responds, playing along.

"Yeah, it was a Juggernaut" Izuku retorts while trying to copy The Juggernaut's voice.

Ochaco starts laughing uncontrollably and crying at the same time.

"I don't get it" Shoto thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Endeavor is in the middle of burning every last Nomu cell to the point of carbonation.

"GO TO HELL!" He shouts from the sky before thrusting his fists towards the ground, unleashing two beach ball sized orbs of black and blue flames. These flames hit the ground and erupt into a pillar of flame that engulfs the Nomu and everything within 25 feet of it.

The only thing that remains is a field of scorched earth, the flames' heat having evaporated away all the water in the fountain and leaving nothing but charred black soil behind

"We're losing?" Tomura thinks as he pulls himself out of the crater All Might kicked him into.

All Might punches Tomura in the face, knocking out a couple teeth, and knocking Tomura out.

* * *

By now Kurogiri's tornado has stopped, giving him the ability to see what happened during his absence.

" I believe it's time I make my hasty retreat." Kurogiri vanishes into his warp gate.

He reappears in the crater and wraps himself around Tomura, vanishing just in time to avoid another Tornado-creating Smash attack.

* * *

By the time the other Pro Heroes had arrived, almost everything was already dealt with. The only task left was collecting the invaders and for Recovery Girl to treat the wounded.

All Might had left to retrieve all of the missing students. He found them all except for two.

Bakugo's and Kirishima's unconscious bodies fell out of the sky while All Might was away.

Endeavor had stomped up the steps, grabbed Shoto by the collar and dragged him off somewhere to have a private conversation.

While all of this was happening, Salvation and Recovery Girl were busy doing damage control, slowly trying to reattach the two pieces of Izuku's spine and fix his arms.

* * *

 **(Recovery Girl's office)**

Izuku wakes up next to an occupied hospital bed. "I'm… in a wheelchair. My legs are completely numb, I can't feel them anymore."

He tries to move them, but his body won't respond. Izuku starts to panic, he can't be a hero without legs!

 **[Before you start freaking out about your legs, let me explain. It's not as bad as you think]** Salvation interrupts.

 **[You really owe her a thank you, if it was up to me alone, you'd never be able to walk by yourself. But thanks to Me, Recovery Girl and her quirk, you'll regain the full use of your legs eventually. You'll need a lot more healing sessions, more than you could ever afford. But fortunately she's feeling generous enough to work for free.]**

"Oh, where's Kyoka?"

"I'm right here" she groans as she pushes the cover off of her face.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asks as he looks at the bandages around her forehead.

Kyoka is taken aback by this, he's the one in a wheelchair yet _he's asking if she's okay_ "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good, I'm glad" Izuku smiles. "Since neither one of us are going anywhere for a minute, I might as well tell you a story about how I learned to web swing."

Izuku is attempting to distract her from the fact that he's bound to a chair for the foreseeable future.

"Sounds interesting, let's hear it." She sighs, it's better than silence.

"It happened when I was 8 years old…"

 **(Flashback)**

I had just finished climbing to the top of a tree to grab an apple for my mother. Unfortunately, I didn't understand that the tree branches at the top weren't meant to support more weight than a bird, so I was completely unprepared for what happened next.

The branch snapped!

Leaving me to plummet to my inevitable demise, at least that's how this story would end if I didn't have badass spider powers.

I shot my web at a nearby tree branch, hoping to slow my descent.

It did and at the same time, it didn't.

As soon as my web string touched the branch, I was forced to move in an arc of backwards and forwards movement.

This gave me an Idea.

I pushed off of the tree and shot more webbing at a different tree. My expectation was that I'd catch a branch and swing again. But what actually happened is that I grabbed a bird and pulled both of us to the ground.

( **Flashback end)**

Kyoka starts laughing, "You and birds just don't get along at all, do you?"

"I'm friends with Fumikage, I think."


	15. Chapter 15: USJ Aftermath

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 15: Fuyumi Todoroki: Flames of love**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man .**

* * *

Izuku and Kyoka had been alone in Recovery Girl's office for an hour now. Izuku's started to get fidgety; he can't roll to the bathroom or scratch the itch under his bandages. His stamina too low and his body too damaged for Recovery Girl to heal him in one attempt. So for the next day and a half, his arms are stuck in the itchy bandages and a quirkproof sling thanks to the One For All Backlash.

His fidgeting is put to an end by Kyoka's pillow smacking his face, "Stop that, you're making me nervous."

"Unlike you, I can't get up to go to the restroom," He retorts "I need somebody to roll me down to a bathroom and neither I nor Salvation know the way to a restroom. This school is a giant maze ."

"Just use the maps on the walls." Kyoka sighs.

"We're afflicted with ingraphicacy," Izuku replies "We couldn't read a map to save our lives. I can do science, English, Math and quirks, but maps are outside of my skill set. Luckily GPS makes map reading unnecessary."

"Fine, I'll take you to the bathroom" Kyoka moves her legs to the side of the bed, preparing to stand up.

"You can't! I need someone to help me get on and off the toilet, wiping isn't possible either. Salvation refuses to come into bathrooms with me. Pee and poop scares him."

 **[Poop looks and smells terrible. Plus, it gets stuck to my body. Pee smells terrible and its smell takes forever to wash away.]** Salvation chimes in.

Kyoka starts to blush, "I-It doesn't matter. You and Salvation saved my life today, helping you use the toilet is the least I can do."

Izuku is reluctant to agree. It's not shyness about her seeing his package that has him hesitating, he doesn't care that she'll see more of him than usual, it's pride. Letting his friends see his genitals is one thing; letting them help him wipe his ass is another thing entirely.

Izuku is about to decline, but gets interrupted by Salvation. **[Quit being stubborn. You need to use the bathroom and she's willing to help you. Put aside your pride and let her carry your reckless butt to the toilet.]**

Izuku tries to force his arms out of their slings, "You can't expect me to toss away the only thing I have right now. My ability to defend myself has been taken for who knows how long. My ability to walk on my own has been taken until further notice. My ability to swing through the sky is gone until my arms heal. Now, you're telling me to let my pride be stripped away too. Once that goes away, what else will I have? Nothing. I'll stop being Izuku Midoriya and I'll go back to being Deku, the kid who couldn't do anything and nobody but his mom cared about. No, I'll be less than a Deku, I'll be a teen that can't do anything, not even help himself. "

Kyoka is stunned. She had no idea that Izuku felt that way. He's been cracking jokes for the past hour, but on the inside he's been completely different. He has been trying to lift her spirits, but at the same time his spirit has been breaking apart at the seams. The thought that having his body broken would create mental scars, that run just as deep as the physical scars, had never crossed her mind.

She stands up and pulls Izuku into a hug, "you'll have me. I won't leave, no matter what."

"Thank you" Izuku replies, it looks like he's about to cry "let's find that restroom."

* * *

Tables were flipped over, glass littered the floor and papers were flying through the air in a circle, trapping them in a paper storm.

It was Hell on Earth.

No peace or quiet, the room is full of bloodlust and screaming.

No hope of salvation. It fled as soon as this monster entered the room.

The only thing that remains is pure unadulterated calamity.

It was as if the Horsemen of the Apocalypse descended upon the Earth and inflicted their wrath as Conquest and War devastated everything in sight. While at the same time Pandora's box was opened and Lucifer himself has decided to break out of Hell's dark cold depths.

This was it. The End of U.A.

But let's see how it started.

While his successor is being wheeled to a bathroom by his friend, All Might is in Principal Nezu's office waiting for Inko Midoriya to arrive. He had no idea what was in store as soon as the door burst open and a furious Inko stomped in moments later. Her hair is wiping around wildly as if being tossed around by a wind only she could feel. Facing the fury of a pissed off Midoriya, Nezu decides to choose life.

He starts cowering under a coffee mug.

"YOU PROMISED ME!" Inko screams before Nezu's favorite tea cup is sent flying into a wall, shards of ceramic peppering the floor due to maternal fury.

"YOU SAID THIS WAS A SAFE PLACE FOR IZUKU!" She shouts as All Might gets shoved into the Principal's desk by psychic energy. The papers on that desk are shredded and turned into confetti, that confetti quickly begins to circle through the air and create mini tornadoes.

"Inko, it wasn't our fault!" All Might gasps while clutching his back.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T! This is the school that trains future heroes, the next generation of society, yet you guys never thought to make it teleportation proof! What happens if a villain gets the bright idea to warp in, grab two students, then warp out! YOU HAVE ENJI'S SON HERE TOO FOR BUDDHA'S SAKE, THERE'S BOUND TO BE PEOPLE THAT WANT HIM DEAD OR WORSE." Inko yells before Nezu's hiding place gets shattered. The glass windows also explode inwards littering the floor with glass.

"eep" Nezu whimpers as his table flips onto its side, knocking him onto the floor.

* * *

Izuku starts shivering in his wheelchair while being rolled to the bathroom by a speed walking Kyoka.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she slides them to a stop.

"Mom is super nettled" Izuku responded with a vacant look in his eyes. His spider sense always warns him whenever his mom starts throwing around psychic attacks. Inko isn't easy to anger, but when she does get angry… oh man, you better pray that she calms down before lethal objects start flying.

One day Izuku was unwillingly getting tossed into the air repeatedly, in the park, by the tongue of a 3rd grader with a toad quirk and Inko pulled up in her red van.

She was furious at the kid and her parents- they just sat and watched it happen. The kid found herself buried under _all_ the sand from the sandbox. Her parents….well let's just say that Izuku will never look at the metal bars on a swing set the same way ever again.

* * *

Katsuki was in a much better condition than most of his classmates that were teleported, and that's saying a lot. The bottoms of his feet had been burned by his explosions and his toe bones had fractures due to explosion recoil.

Easy work for Recovery Girl to heal.

Tsuyu's tongue had been scorched, that would take awhile to heal. And even then, tasting food might be a little difficult.

Ojiro's tail had most of its hair burned off, in addition to being burned.

Yuga's stomach had collapsed and he was sent to a real hospital for help.

Mineta was fine. (He hid like a coward until All Might found him)

Koji Koda is also fine thanks to Fumikage and Dark Shadow being strong as fuck in the darkness.

Iida will live, but they weren't able to find his missing hand to reattach it. (His hand is under the collapsed mountain.)

Toru is also fine, she just has a couple invisible bruises.

Kirishima just had his poisoned status cured. Thankfully he was unconscious, so the whole oxygen pumping process was easy.

Shoto hasn't been seen ever since Endeavor pulled him away at the USJ

Speaking of them…

* * *

"You're a fool" Endeavor snarls as soon as they get home, "You refuse to accept your destiny. You will use your flames and surpass All Might!"

"I don't believe in destiny and I DON'T need the curse you gave me!" Shoto shouts as he starts marching towards his room "Mom's ice is all I'll ever need."

"What will you do when you find someone who regenerates faster than your ice can batter and slice them?" Endeavor asks "Not even All Might can stop a regeneration quirk with brute force!"

"I'll just find a way to freeze them at a level that prevents the cells from replicating." Shoto answers before slamming the door. Just in time too, as the door is impacted by a small ball of flame moments later.

Shoto looks down at his shaking right hand, it still stings from the coldness of his ice. This is the backlash of his mom's blessing. Overuse puts the right side of his body at risk of frostbite and hypothermia.

He almost doesn't here the sound of his door opening. He tenses up, preparing to unleash his ice if his father walks through that door right now.

"Shoto, are you okay?" He deactivates his quirk as soon as he hears the soft voice of his sister.

"I'm fine Fuyumi, just a little angry and cold." Shoto sighs, he can't stay mad around her. She's too kind for him to direct his fury at. He tries to hide the palm of his hand, but it's too late

"Your hand!" she gasps before yanking his hand out of his pocket. She interlocks their fingers before placing her left hand on the back of his right hand.

Her right hand ignites with pink flames and her left hand emits frost.

This is Fuyumi's greatest secret, she inherited ice _and_ flames. Endeavor wasn't home to see her quirk's first activation, so her mother told her to hide her Rose flames from her dad as soon as her quirk activated. Their mom knew that Fuyumi wouldn't be allowed to pursue her teaching dream if Endeavor knew she had inherited both of their quirks like he wanted. The natural crimson streaks in her white hair were just written off as a weird mutation.

The combination of hot and cold safely raises the temperature of Shoto's hand and gets rid of the stinging sensation on his palm.

"Thanks," Shoto said before Fuyumi let go of his hand and cut off her flame.

"Anytime baby bro. So how was your day, minus Endeavor being an ass?" Fuyumi pulls Shoto into a hug.

"Not good, but far from the worst day of my life. That award goes to the day I found out mom hates me." Shoto replies.

Fuyumi hugs him tighter, "mom doesn't hate you. She never could."

Shoto snorts, "explain that to the burn on my face."

* * *

(omake: Rejected quirks part 3)

Izuku had been cursed and blessed at birth. He was cursed with the worst luck in the world, but blessed with the most powerful quirk in return.

Now you're probably wondering: What quirk could possibly be considered the most powerful?

Well that's an easy one: Negation. He can negate any power with his right hand.

It doesn't matter what it is, if it is the result of a quirk, he can negate it with a simple touch. It also grants him immunity to any quirk that would affect his entire body. This means that teleportation, time and gravity quirks are completely ineffective.

Whenever he negates the quirk, a strange sound is made. It sounds like shattering glass.

What's the name of his quirk, the quirk that everything fears…

 _Imagine Breaker_!

That's why Izuku is fairly confident that he can win this match against Shoto in the sports Festival.

"I have to finish this in one move" Shoto thinks as he prepares to unleash another giant wave of Ice as soon as the match starts.

"FIGHT" Present Mic shouts.

The arena is quickly flooded by ice, but Izuku isn't afraid.

He pulls his fist back and prepares to punch the Avalanche of ice heading his way.

"You have to try harder than that Shoto!" Izuku yells as his fist meets ice, stopping the ice in his path from advancing.

"Nani?" Shoto gasps, he didn't think Izuku's quirk had the power to affect an area this large.

The ice shatters, allowing Shoto to see that Izuku wasn't even hurt by the ice he punched.

Izuku starts to chuckle, which quickly turns into a maniacal laugh.

"You fool! Did you really think you could defeat imagine breaker with a simple ice attack? You don't understand how my power works, but I understand yours… I understand that without your flames regulating your temperature, you'll have to stop fighting or freeze to death. And now that I know that, I will crush you!" Izuku screams as he charges towards Shoto.

He tries to make an Ice shield to defend himself, but the Imagine Breaker just punches through it and Izuku scores a direct hit on Shoto's nose, breaking it with an audible crunch. This is followed by a knee strike to the stomach, doubling Shoto over and making him spit up blood. Izuku grabs Shoto by the right hand and Judo throws him off the arena.

"WINNER: IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

* * *

 **Slayer76: Remember to leave your questions in review and share this story to all your fanfic reading friends. I want to dominate the world before I die of old age.**


	16. Chapter 16: Realization

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 16: Realization**

 **I'm currently working on a Pokemon fic because I want more diversity in my life, so the upload schedule will probably change soon.**

 **Slayer76: I'm still sick, sorry for the delay.**

 **Review time!**

 **HankFlamion18: glad to have you back. We were starting to miss your reviews. Inko losing her shit is the best part of the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man.**

* * *

Kyoka is rolling Izuku back to Recovery Girl's office when they start to smell something foul. Izuku immediately recognizes it as the putrid odor of hospital disinfectant.

"Let's go visit our classmates" Kyoka suggests as she stops next to the main infirmary's entrance.

Izuku slowly and silently nods in agreement with Kyoka. He has something to tell them; easier to say it now instead of tracking everyone down individually.

"EAT YOUR FUCKING SOUP" Is the first thing Kyoka and Izuku hear as they open the door to the main infirmary.

Izuku looks slightly to the left and sees Katsuki trying to shove a spoon full of a strange white slop down Kirishima's throat.

"I'll just leave the obvious joke alone. I'm better than that" Izuku thinks before clearing his throat. He wants to get the attention of all his classmates.

"Izuku's awake!" Ochaco announces while dashing away from Iida's bedside. Iida quickly hobbles after her.

"Look at that, Izuku's here" Kirishima says to Katsuki. This immediately halts Katsuki's spoon. Kirishima pulls himself out of bed and the two of them start walking towards Izuku.

This process continues until all of Class 1-A, minus Shoto, Yuga and Mineta.

"What happened to you?" Fumikage asks with barely hidden sadness.

"Who did this to you!" Katsuki growls, seconds away from blasting something.

Izuku sighs before telling the class about his encounter with The Juggernaut. As he tells his tale, an aura of sadness spreads throughout the room, giving it a dark and gloomy atmosphere.

"This guy sounds like serious trouble. I hope I never have to fight that beast" Kaminari thinks as a shiver creeps up his spine. He knows that he would end up in worse position than Izuku is in.

"Izuku has a stronger spirit than I initially suspected. He experienced this conflict, yet his spirit is burning brighter than ever before. Would the same be true for me?" Fumikage ponders as Izuku finishes the recap.

Shoji speaks up "So what happens now?"

"The answer to that is obvious, isn't it? We just get stronger and kick their asses" Kirishima responds while hardening his arms.

Izuku shakes his head and let's out a sigh "You're correct, but I have something to tell all of you first. I need to apologize for my failures…. I wasn't good enough to stop them from separating us." Tears start streaming down his face.

Kyoka wraps her arms around Izuku and pulls him into a hug, "This isn't your fault. The Villains were prepared for all of our quirks."

"Yeah, how were you supposed to stop us from being separated?" Toru asks while tilting her head.

"I could have blown the first wave of mist away, it would have given us time to mount a defense. I could have tied all of us together with webbing. I could have broke down the door with my strength and held him off while you guys escaped." Izuku rambles while looking down at his legs.

He's surprised when he feels another person hug him.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Soon enough it becomes a giant dogpile in the middle of the infirmary.

Even _Katsuki_ reluctantly joined the dogpile after the 13th hug happened. (Fumikage was the 12th hug.)

"You guys are the best" Izuku thinks as the tears stop falling. Under the dogpile of his peers, Izuku silently swears to get stronger for them, and the first step towards this goal is doing something about One For All and getting answers about a question that's been gnawing at the back of his head for a couple weeks.

* * *

After the dogpile ended, Izuku and Kyoka head back to Recovery Girl's office. They arrive just in time for All Might to crash through her door.

"Where's my baby boy!" A familiar voice shouts, causing Izuku to blush and Kyoka tries to stifle a giggle. Izuku knows that this will be used against him eventually and Kyoka knows that she'll use it against Izuku soon.

"I think she's looking for you" Kyoka whispers into Izuku's ear.

"Ugh, I hate when she gets like this. I can't even get a bruise without her going berserk." Izuku groans. He appreciates the support, but throwing teachers through walls is where a line needs to be drawn.

Any clever response that Kyoka was going to make is cut out by a dark, malevolent aura exploding out of the room.

Inko Midoriya stalks through the broken doorway with her hair whipping wildly through the air like she's standing in the middle of a tornado. Floating behind her are the following items: a coffee mug, a foldable metal chair, and a wooden table leg.

"Mom, put the Phoenix back in the cage!" Izuku shouts. His words smother the malevolent aura and all of Inko's ammo drops to the floor.

"My little tarantula!" She exclaims while weeping. Izuku is pulled out of his chair and dragged towards Inko by psychic power. Once he's in her grasp, Izuku gets soaked by the river of tears and gets shaken and spun around by his distraught mother.

From the corner of his eye Izuku can see Kyoka trying to fight off the grin tugging at her lips

"I love you too mom… but I really need to talk to All Might… right now." Izuku struggles to say while being suffocated with his mother's love.

* * *

It took 15 minutes for Inko to let go of her son. And when he tried to leave her side and enter Recovery Girl's office with All Might in tow, she tried to follow.

It took 10 minutes for Izuku to convince her to let him do this alone. She should be tormenting Kyoka until he leaves the room again.

"Finally" Izuku whispers after hearing the soft click of the door. Now it's just him, All Might, Recovery Girl, and the principal.

"Your mother is as vicious as ever" Recovery Girl chuckles. This statement gives Izuku pause, it sounds like they knew each other already. Questions for another day, time to get straight down to the heart of the issue.

He twists his neck towards All Might, "How does One For All _actually_ work, you mentioned that it stockpiles power from one user and passes it down to the next, but what does that entail? Power is a broad term. Will it pass along my quirk or just the physical strength I have when I pass it down? This is important because my physical strength will constantly fluctuate based on my body. And depending on what One For All passes on, my successor and everyone after them could have an impossible task. They won't ever be able to master One For All unless they have an invincible body to deal with the recoil." Izuku states, causing Nezu's eyes to widen in realization.

"What do you mean?" All Might asks.

"My quirk is a mutant quirk gives the user the proportional strength of a spider, and enhanced durability to make sure that the super strength doesn't break their body. These are just theories, but If One For All doesn't integrate "Enhanced durability" but stores "Izuku's proportional strength" it could mutate into A. If both are integrated into One For All, it can turn into B. B: It puts a cap on the amount of One For All's power the user will be able to draw out at a time based on their body's physical limits. This means that you can give it to anyone without blowing off their limbs. A: it gives the One For All's strength a boost in strength proportional to the people that acquire it in the future. If Theory A or C is true, the opposite of B is true and you can't give it to anybody without it being almost definitely lethal. Theory C is that it keeps absorbing my rapidly increasing power and adding it to One For All's reservoir of power until I find a hero who won't be a nuclear bomb waiting to explode."

"I'm not completely sure myself, the previous carrier died before she could finish telling me everything about One For All." All Might replies, eliciting a sigh and frown from Recovery Girl.

"Well, I have no answers, just more questions." Izuku thinks to himself before asking All Might if he can train him after his arms heal. He'll have to depend on Salvation's help in order to stand up until his healing sessions are finished.

"No, I'm not the best teacher for you right now. I realize that now. You've had this power for months but have made almost no progress under my tutelage. One For All is still a hazard to your health. I'll have to call the… man who… trained me and ask for help." All Might shudders at the memory of his training.

"You don't mean _him_ , do you?" Recovery Girl shudders. She has her own bad memories about this guy.

"Yes, I have to call Gran Torino."


	17. Chapter 17: Spider-Man

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 17: War declaration**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man.**

* * *

2 days off.

U.A. has shutdown "Due to dangerous gas leaks." The truth is that they're busy installing those Anti-Teleportation Devices.

They told the press that the injuries were due to an odorless, combustible gas igniting in the conflagration zone during the rescue training. This explosion has left several students temporarily incapacitated. The League of villains weren't mentioned, the entire attack has been swept under the rug.

Some people believed the story. why would a Hero school lie to us? Others are still skeptical about it, despite having no good answer to the opposing side's question.

Leaving a handicapped Izuku with nothing to do but lay in his room practicing his camouflage powers and talking to Salvation. He can't even use his phone because his fingers are covered by the cast.

 **[You could play with your spiders]** Salvation suggests while pointing tendrils at the numerous see-through containers that line 2 bedroom walls. There's Tarantulas, Golden Silk Orb-Weavers and a lot of venomous spiders that a teen shouldn't have access to. Black widows shouldn't be owned by anyone!

"They're there for observation purposes, not playing with." Izuku replies.

 **[Those are the exact same thing and you know it. You observe them by putting a mini fan in and watching them float away on webs.]** Salvation counters.

"That's research, I'm trying to figure out how they do it and what affects it." Izuku retorts.

 **[You have a phone and 3 laptops. You could figure all this out on the internet]** Salvation said before the door is gently slammed open.

"You have guests!" Inko announces with barely hidden glee. This is the first time Izuku has had female visitors inside the house.

After Izuku agrees to meet them, Salvation bonds to Izuku's spine. He won't use that blasted wheelchair unless he absolutely has to. It's insulting and demeaning. This method is hardly any better, now Izuku feels like a puppet, but It's better than a device that's easily thwarted by any and every staircase.

Salvation can't do this forever though; it take a lot of energy and he still has to save enough energy for him to heal Izuku's spine. One leg at a time, Salvation slowly steers Izuku to the living room couch where his friends await.

Well, most of his friends.

Katsuki Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, Ochaco Uraraka, and Iida Tenya.

He can't help but wonder why Tenya is here. He never told anyone except Kyoka, Ochaco and Katsuki where he lives. (It's only fair that Kyoka and Ochaco knows where he lives; he saw both of their living quarters.)

Ochaco probably brought him along.

And he can't help but notice how close together Denki and Kyoka are sitting.

"How's it hanging?" Denki asks, breaking the silence in the process.

Izuku thinks about making a blatantly dirty joke, but decided against it when he remembers that Kyoka is here too.

"I'm fine, I've been bored without my hands, but I'm fine" Izuku answers. This answer makes Denki laugh and Katsuki snorts.

Tenya takes a minute to catch on and he tries to bury the laughter that is trying to escape.

This ultimately fails once Ochaco starts laughing hysterically.

"Childish teens" Inko thinks from the kitchen, but if you look closely enough you could see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

This is how Izuku spent the rest of his day. Joking with friends… and Tenya.

* * *

"Finally" Izuku thought as he flexed his arms. His arms have been healed back to 100% by the combined efforts of Recovery Girl and Salvation. And since his arms are healed, he can finally start training again. He flexed his hand, making sure there isn't any lingering pain.

There are a couple scars on his fingers and hands, but none of them are too grotesque.

"If you keep healing like this, your body should be back to 100% before the Sports Festival" Recovery Girl informs Izuku.

This makes Izuku happy, for a minute he thought that he'd have to win the Festival with webs and wheelchair combos.

"You fucking better be healed by then" Katsuki thinks. Winning the Sports Festival will be bittersweet if he beats a cripple that can't use his full power.

Izuku yawns into his right hand. Alright, sleep first, training later. But once Izuku wakes up, he's putting his nose to the grindstone and achieving the next level of power.

* * *

Class resumed the next day, leaving the students of Class 1-A confused about who would teach today. There is no way that Aizawa is going to be out of the hospital and able to teach them. Not in 2 days.

Which is why the entire class lets out a gasp when that door swung open and Aizawa entered the class with his head and arms wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Are you supposed to be out of the hospital?" Toru asks because he looks like a walking mummy.

"An injury such as this won't stop me from teaching." Aizawa responds through the bandages. Teaching isn't the most physically demanding job in the world. As long as he can still talk, Aizawa can teach.

Damaged eyes and broken arms won't stop him.

"Listen up. The fight is far from over. 2 weeks from now, U.A's Sports Festival will begin. And _all_ of you will participate in it." Aizawa's monotone voice does nothing to dampen the students' excitement. But some of them are still skeptical.

Kyoka is their voice.

"Is it really alright to have the Festival after the villain attack? They might attack here too."

"Principal Nezu wants to show that U.A. is strong despite the _training accident_ that injured a freshman hero class. Even if that wasn't the case, the public and the rest of the student body don't know about the villains, so we have no real way to justify canceling one of our most important events. We'd just give the skeptical reporters more ammo. " Aizawa retorts.

When no more objections are raised, Aizawa starts talking again "Due to the Festival being your one chance per year to show off your combat skills, our schedule will be changed for the next 2 weeks. All of your core classes will be moved to the beginning of the day, allowing you to spend the afternoon training at our facilities and getting training advice from your teachers. I expect that all of you will use this time to get stronger. Then again, you're teenagers, you'll probably spend this time goofing off and socializing."

Izuku looks at Aizawa, an idea forming in his mind. His webs serve the same purpose as Aizawa's capture scarf, maybe he can give him ideas about how to better utilize them in a variety of combat situations.

He's been depending on brute force ever since he got the strength from One For All.

Now that he has camouflage abilities, he has to learn stealth too. It's time to become a real Spider.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You have to create your hero names today, this Festival isn't just how your usefulness becomes known. It's also a chance for your names to become known; if people like it, it sticks. But if they don't, the mass media will give you a new one… trust me when I say that you don't want that. Midnight should be here any seco-"

The door bursts open before Aizawa can finish speaking.

The only hero to be given an 18+ rating saunters into the room with a grin on her face.

"This is going to be a long hour" Izuku groans while resting his head on the back of his wheelchair.

A very noticeable blush is on his cheeks.

* * *

Before long, It's Izuku's turn to present his name.

He rolls up to the front of the class. He still isn't completely sure about the rest of his name. He wants it to represent who he wants to be as a hero.

Izuku starts talking, "I've been thinking about this for a long time and I've narrowed it down to 2 options"

He turns the white board, revealing his name to the class, " The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man"

"That's a spectacular name" Midnight chimes in.

"F-Funny you should mention that word. I was torn between this and calling myself 'The Spectacular Hero" Izuku responds.

He eventually settled on the first choice because he wants to be that type of hero, he can't help but admire the idea of protecting the neighborhoods. He'll never be able to forget about this dream now, no matter how popular he becomes, he'll never forget about the little guy.

Spider-Man returns to his desk and spends the rest of the class period talking to Earphone Jack and Tsukuyomi.

* * *

Katsuki opens the door to exit the classroom and finds a tall, scrawny boy with indigo hair standing in front of the door. The dark bags under his purple eyes makes him look like he hasn't slept in years.

"Insomniacs Anonymous is down the hall" Katsuki comments.

"I'm not here for that, I'm here to declare war against the Hero Course students. I'm a General Education student who dreams of being a hero. That dream was stolen from me by people with flashy, heroic quirks. People like you. I detest each and every one of you because of that. Now's my chance to reclaim my spot, if I do well enough during the Sports Festival, one of you will be replaced… by me." He replies.

This catches the attention of Class 1-A.

Salvation's mask forms over Izuku's face he starts to chuckle, **[Don't blame us because you're weak.]**

He stands up and strides over to the door. After a few tense seconds, Izuku/Salvation is staring down at the new guy.

" **The exam may be skewed towards combat quirks, but that doesn't matter. Every Gen Ed student had the potential to be in the hero course right now. If you don't believe me, a guy with a** _ **flashy quirk,**_ **allow me to point you towards two people in 1-A with quirks that weren't suited for the exam at all. Toru is an invisible girl** **with a normal human's durability, unless she secretly has the arms of a bodybuilder, she can't break steel robots and earn points. To make matters worse, her robots could be stolen because another participant didn't see her fighting it. Yet somehow, she managed to disable enough to enroll. There's no chance that she got rescue points, since nobody would notice her in all the chaos. Her chances were slim due to her quirk, but she found a way. So obviously having a flashy quirk isn't the be-all and end-all. But wait, there's more. See that big guy hiding behind the guy with a bird head, his name is Anima, his quirk doesn't affect robots at all. It only controls animals; and we know he either can't or won't control humans. So, this quiet guy definitely got in due to quirkless brute force. Meaning that a quirk isn't even necessary to pass the exam and enter our course**. **So…what's your excuse?** "

"Tch, go to hell" The boy mutters before storming off.

 **[I didn't even have to point out the copycat guy in 1-B, he had to learn how to use other people's quirks on the fly.]** Salvation states with a bored tone.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh" Koji Koda says with sign language.

"We don't" Izuku responds as he sits down in his wheelchair. This surprises Koda, he didn't know that Izuku understood sign language.

* * *

(Omakes: rejected quirks 4)

"Adapt to survive" Izuku thinks as he sticks his head in the class's fish tank.

His neck grows gills and his skin becomes scaly like a fish.

This is the power of Evolution, but the funny thing is… it's defective.

That's right, it's an unstable quirk that Izuku can't control.

One time, Izuku stabbed his hand with a knife, expecting to become harder than the knife. What happened instead is that his hand turned intangible, making Izuku stab through the table.

Izuku had to study for a test one day and his quirk reacted by giving him perfect photographic memory.

When Bakugo tried to hit him with an explosion, his body released a wave of cold air that instantly froze the nitroglycerin on his palms.

When he fell out of a tree, he teleported onto the dirt, completely unharmed, just slightly confused about what happened.

This is the power of Evolution.


	18. Chapter 18: Sir Nighteye's request

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 18: Make a Hero Out Of You**

 **Slayer76: AP exams suck, but at least I'm graduating in 2 weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man.**

* * *

"Put me down!" Mineta screams from his position on the palm of Izuku's hand.

Internally, Mineta is scared for his life. He still remembers the beating Izuku gave him; he isn't too keen on repeating that event. Recovery girl told him that he was lucky to survive with all of his limbs intact.

"No way. Now stop screaming, Koda hasn't complained once since I kidnapped him." Izuku responds. Koji Koda has been stuck to his back for the past half hour.

"Koji doesn't talk!" Mineta responds, still struggling in an attempt to escape. Not realizing the simple fact that he isn't leaving unless Izuku lets him go.

"He _can_ talk, but he hasn't. He hasn't even put up any resistance despite the fact his legs can touch the ground and his hands aren't bound." Izuku calmly replies while making a right turn.

Izuku has one destination: the training ground. Usually, access is restricted to second and third years, but Cementoss is willing to make an exception for the Sports Festival. This is the one time a year where students can gain access to this room without the entire class occupying the same space and Izuku refuses to waste it. He has some techniques he wants to test out, but he doesn't want to practice in his backyard and accidentally destroy a house.

Izuku's reply makes Mineta burst into tears.

"Here we are, Gym Gamma" Izuku announces as he looks around the room. The first thing he notices is that his wheelchair is exactly where he left it. While taking a closer look, he sees Gran Torino snoozing in his wheelchair.

Cementoss is busy reshaping the landscape in an attempt to get rid of the craters and broken pieces of stone from the plateau.

"Sorry about that!"" Izuku shouts, he didn't mean to break the plateau. It kind of just happened while he was demonstrating his control over One For All to Gran Torino.

"Don't apologize for being powerful!" Gran Torino yells from his seat before going back to sleep.

"I'd been meaning to fix the plateau for a while now, it used to be a mountain." Cementoss replies, he doesn't mind repairing anything. He loves using his quirk like this.

"What are we doing here?" Mineta asks before getting dropped on his butt.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is broadcast across the entire world. I'm not about to let the two of you walk out there and embarrass yourselves. So, every moment where I'm not training, I'll be training both of you to use your quirks and bodies more efficiently." Izuku declares while towering over Mineta's supine body.

"How are you g-g-going to do that?" Koji mumbles.

"First, GRAN TORINO will give back my wheelchair!" Izuku yells, waking up Gran Torino.

Gran Torino grumbles before standing up, "Kids today have no respect for their elders."

"Elders these days have no respect for the crippled"" Izuku retorts as he sits down.

Izuku starts explaining again, "Now that I'm comfortable, I can tell you how you're going to be trained. Today, I'm going to teach you a skill that's vital to being a hero: I'm going to teach you how to dodge. Superheroes these days seem to enjoy taking punches to the face, but that isn't going to be a viable option for you two in this Festival. You, Mineta, are too small. One good hit can send you flying out of the arena."

Mineta reluctantly nods in agreement.

"What about me?" Koji whispers while looking down at the ground.

"You're big. Nobody expects you to dodge." Izuku calmly replies with a smirk.

Izuku can imagine that look on an opponent's face once Koji starts to effortlessly dodge their attacks.

"Dodge!" Izuku shouts as two green tendrils shoot out of his arms and smacks the unlucky trainees in the face.

* * *

"Why are you helping that pervert?" Kyoka asks as soon as Izuku leaves the locker room.

"He has the potential for greatness." Izuku casually responds while using a towel to dry his face.

Kyoka pokes him in the stomach with one of her earphone jacks, "He's a sex offender in the making."

"I can change him; nobody changes unless something happens to make them want to change, if today has proven anything: it's that he isn't a quitter." Izuku replies while holding his stomach. Those earphone jacks hurt!

* * *

"Alright training is done for the day" Izuku announced while looking at the fallen forms of Koji and Mineta.

Izuku was surprised to see Mineta struggling to stand back up.

"No, I can still fight!" Mineta screamed as he charged towards Izuku, sticky balls in his hand.

* * *

"He has something driving him, I'm just not sure what that is." Izuku states.

Beneath that perverted exterior, Izuku saw a brain just waiting to be used.

* * *

Mineta jumped to the left to dodge a tendril that was about to slam him into the ground.

 **[Not so fast!]** Salvation shouted as he swept the tendril across the ground. He attempted to hit Mineta as he landed.

"Not yet" Mineta said as he plucked a ball off his head and dropped it where he was about to land.

"Clever boy, he's about to bounce off the ball to dodge the attack, and at the same time he's going to stick your tendril to the ground. Against a normal opponent, he'd have won right here. It's a good thing you're not normal." Izuku smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Take a break, training is over for today." Izuku shouted with a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

Izuku puts his hands on Kyoka's arms, "I can't give up on him. His character can be tweaked as we go, but I can't let him fail to become the hero I know he could be."

Kyoka sighs, "Maybe you're right, but I still don't want you hanging around him. Perversion is contagious."

"My immune system is strong" Izuku comments.

Salvation's mask forms on Izuku's chest.

 **[I'll make sure he keeps his head where it needs to be]** Salvation tells Kyoka before hastily retreating inside of his host.

Just in time too, because if he had been a second slower, Izuku would have punched him.

Kyoka starts to giggle, "Thanks Salvation, now I know there's nothing to worry about."

Izuku looks around and notices that nobody else is nearby.

"Where's everybody else?" Izuku verbally asks, but inside he's really asking "where's Denki?"

"Mina had a dance off to get to, and Toru followed. Momo had to go to a family meeting, a Limo just picked her up. Iida was dragged away by someone from the Support Department so Ochaco followed them. Once it was just the three of us, Fumikage said something about training under the pale moonlight and dragged Denki away with him." Kyoka explains, she's kind of annoyed that she was left alone.

Internally, Izuku is celebrating.

"Thanks for playing wingman Fumikage, you're the best." Izuku thinks to himself as he walks down the hall with Kyoka.

"I wonder why his heart is beating faster all of sudden" Kyoka ponders.

* * *

The next day, Izuku headed to Gym Gamma alone after lunch.

"Think fast" Gran Torino shouts as he rockets towards Izuku.

Jumping out of his chair and into the air, Izuku instinctively channels One For All into his arm.

"No, NO. We talked about this. This method is imperfect," Izuku thinks before cutting it off "It's just like food in a microwave. Evenly distribute the energy throughout the body. That way I won't overcook myself again."

Red veins of power start to stretch across his entire body, even his head. Green electricity soon joins it, creating an aura of lightning.

"Full Cowl-" Izuku is cut off by his electricity fizzling out.

"Hey, you were doing well. Why'd you stop yourself?" Gran Torino asks, stopping right before he rocketed off the ground again.

"He didn't, _we_ stopped him." A familiar voice answers from the doorway.

Izuku lands and sees Aizawa standing next to a tall blond guy who looks like he doesn't know what a cheat day is.

That's when Izuku notices the small slit in Aizawa's bandages where his eyes are.

"Of course, Erasure only requires you to constantly look in the direction of the target, it doesn't matter if you can _actually_ _see_ the target." Izuku mumbles to himself.

"Anyways, Mirio needs to take Izuku to Sir Nighteye. It's urgent" Aizawa explains.

"Go ahead and take him," Gran Torino responds "I know better than to dismiss a summons from Sir Nighteye."

"What does the former sidekick want with me?" Izuku asks as he sits down in his wheelchair.

"I don't ask questions, firstie, especially when he gets serious!" Mirio responds as he picks up the wheelchair, _with Izuku still on it,_ and sprints out the door.

"He saw something bad" Gran Torino thinks to himself.

* * *

"So, you're All Might's new protégé. Not impressed." Sir Nighteye comments from his seat.

Mirio had been dismissed from the room as soon as he delivered Izuku.

"Are you mad that he ditched you for a guy who doesn't dye parts of his hair blond?" Izuku jokes.

Sir Nighteye adjusts the tie of his business suit, "No, but that isn't why I brought you here. As you know, I saw your old hero notebook about me in Mirio's future, I see the futures. In Mirio's future, I saw pieces of many things that concerned me. The biggest one is you, or more specifically, someone who looked like you. I'd like to request that you let me look into your future and see if I can gain some more info about his identity."

Izuku agrees with the condition that Sir Nighteye doesn't tell him if he sees a death. He's seen enough movies to know why knowing that information is bad: It creates a self-fulfilling prophecy most of the time.

"You can leave while I do this, I'll call you back if I see something concerning" Sir Nighteye informs Izuku

Sir Nighteye places a hand on Izuku's hand and stares him in the eyes.

"Note to self: Sir Nighteye's eyes roll into the back of his head while his quirk is activated." Izuku thinks as he pulls out his phone and calls a ride back to school.

It's going to be a long hour.

* * *

It was a really long hour.

"A multiverse" Sir Nighteye whispers to himself.


	19. Chapter 19: Into the Spiderverse part 1

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 19: Into the Spiderverse**

 **Slayer76: I finally graduated high school.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man.**

* * *

It's a perfect night, it's 6 pm and it's a warm Friday. This means that Inko is out having a night on the town, Izuku is home alone. A normal teen would be hanging out with friends, but none of Izuku's are answering their phones. This resulted in Izuku deciding to get an early start on his homework and refuse to help his friends with theirs out of spite. Not even Kyoka will receive help.

That was 45 minutes ago…

We find Izuku snoozing at his desk. His head using a math textbook as a pillow, his left arm dangling by his side, yet his open left hand still has a firm grip on a silver and green ink pen that can switch between 7 colors of ink. Not even sleep can deactivate his stick 'em powers.

Maybe this deep sleep is why his body puts up no fight when a blue portal opens up underneath the chair and swallows him.

* * *

Izuku and his wheelchair fall into a room with light blue walls, red carpet and a white table with 5 white chairs. There's a giant television and games from across the multiverse. There are 3 other people in the room who quickly surround our unconscious protagonist.

"Great, we're a cripple."

"Think we should wake him up?"

"Probably, we have a busy schedule of fun."

"Fun is an illusion."

"Nobody asked you Emo Deku. Stop depressing me."

"The name is Noir; not Emo Deku. Get it right."

"Ghost, be nice to Noir."

This is what Salvation had to listen to while Izuku remained asleep. Salvation wanted to wake him up as soon as he saw the portal open, but decided to play it safe. These 2 guys and the girl must not have known that they were dealing with 2 people in one. Otherwise they wouldn't be using their names.

 **[Fuck, Multiverse theory is right.]** Salvation groans, more than 1 Izuku is too much to handle. He sighs as they start poking him with a game controller, Izuku is going to flip out when they wake him up.

3

2

1

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Izuku yells as he bolts upright. This is followed by him flipping onto the ceiling and activating his camouflage. "Evil clones!"

Noir (the Deku who's currently wearing a gray T-shirt) sighs, "I'm not evil, just misunderstood."

Ghost (The Deku wearing a white dress shirt) snorts before leaping onto the ceiling as well. "I can still feel you with _my_ spider sense. Hiding is pointless. We aren't going to hurt you."

"She has a spider sense too. What's going on. This can't be a villain attempting to bait me by shapeshifting, that wouldn't explain how she knows about the Spider sense. I didn't even put that on my quirk registration forms!" Izuku thinks as he silently moves right.

Ghost's eyes follow his movements, so that confirms she can tell where he is.

3 minutes pass by before our Izuku reluctantly reappears.

"Let's say I believe you guys aren't going to kill me and replace me with a duplicate. Why am I here then?" Izuku questions, his back to the ceiling.

"I'm not a guy," Ghost corrects "and you're here because we asked her to bring you here."

"Stop playing the pronoun game, I'll take it from here" the 3rd Deku interrupts, speaking to Izuku for the first time. He's wearing a red shirt. " _I_ asked Cassandra if she could find every unoccupied Izuku with Spider powers that made it past the USJ incident, but haven't done the Festival yet, and bring them here. You already met Spider-Man Noir and Ghost Spider, so allow me to introduce myself. In my dimension, I am The Amazing Spiderman."

"Wait, back up. Who's Cassandra?" Izuku inquires. He doesn't see anyone else in the room with them.

"She's the woman in charge of maintaining and observing the Dekuverse. And before you ask; the Dekuverse is the collection of universes that contain a Deku. The Dekuverse is like a giant tree." Spiderman answers while pulling out his phone. He taps his screen a couple times and a holographic tree appears. "The trunk is the main universe, with the first Deku. Every other Deku's universe is just a branch of that tree, these branches can be grouped together and named based on how similar the powers of each Deku are."

"What is the name of our group" Izuku asks, he's writing all of this down in a small notebook. He always keeps one on him, just in case.

"Cassandra calls us the Spiderverse," Ghost chimes in.

"Where is Cassandra anyways?" Izuku asks.

"Probably in the void talking to Contrast," Noir drawls.

That's when Izuku realizes something "You never answered my question, you told me how I'm here, but not why you dragged me far from home."

Spiderman sheepishly rubs the back of his head with his right hand, "Oh yeah. I called you here so that we could all relax, things were starting to get too serious back home."

Salvation's mask forms.

This gets a startled yelp out of Noir, and he blushes in embarrassment.

 **[You called us here for a playdate]** Salvation deadpans.

While Spiderman is rubbing the back of his head, Izuku notices a silver wristband on his left hand. It has the letters "O" and "U" etched into the silver, the letters are a familiar shade of brown.

He looks at Noir's right hand and sees a gold ring with the letters "M" and "A" etched into the gold. Those letters are bright pink.

Ghost has a ruby red locket instead of a wristband and Izuku can only see a yellow "K." He assumes that the other letter is on the other side.

Izuku dejectedly looks down at his bare wrists and hands, unlike his counterparts he doesn't have anything.

* * *

(With Kyoka Jiro)

"Something weird is going on," Kyoka thought as she looked at her phone. She'd been trying to call Izuku's phone for over 30 minutes. Most of the time, she didn't hear it ring before her phone canceled the call. But sometimes something else would happen to her phone. During these rare instances, her phone started making noises and vibrating like it was going to blow up in her hands.

Which is why her phone is currently on the floor on the other side of her bedroom.

* * *

(with Izuku)

"Spider sense makes gambling boring" Ghost sighs as her spider sense starts tingling. Betting loses the majority of its fun once you start feeling your losses before they happen.

"It sucks that you guys can't turn yours off like I can," Noir taunts while fanning himself with his cards.

"Don't make me give you an invisible wedgie. Only Ghost has a spider sense developed enough to track me and stop me. I don't think she'll help you though," Izuku retorts, turning invisible and reappearing behind Noir to illustrate his point.

"Okay, gambling is off the table. My spider sense is giving me a massive headache. Let's just talk about normal teen stuff. Like the differences between our powers." Spiderman suggests.

Everyone pulls out a notebook before they look at each other and burst out laughing.

"I shoot webs out of my wrists" Izuku states.

A shocked look flashes across everyone else's face. Izuku is confused by this It's almost like they…

"We don't have webs. We all use tech to replicate that ability," Ghost explains "My web shooters convert moisture into web fluid."

"Doesn't that mean they're useless if I drop you into a desert?" Noir asks.

"Yes, but I'm an urban hero. You'll never get me near a desert. And it means I have unlimited webs, unlike you two and your synthetic web solutions," Ghost responds.

"When did your quirks activate?" Izuku asks.

"Um, I'm technically quirkless." Ghost responds

"I was quirkless until I got One For All." Noir replies.

"Same here" Spiderman answers.

"So your powers aren't quirks," Izuku whispers.

They all respond in unison, "radioactive spider bite."

Noir starts talking, "My turn to ask a question. Where's your dad? Mine died when I was 2.."

"Missing In Action." Ghost answers.

"Dead too, he died 4 months into my mother's pregnancy," Spiderman responds.

"He had to go off and do something in the States while I was a child. He was stationed in New York City the last time I heard from him. The United States of America have been having issues getting signals out of the country for the past few months, so I don't expect a call anytime soon," Izuku replies.

Izuku's stomach starts to bubble.

"I need to go to the bathroom, where is it?" Izuku asks, he should have went before he took that nap.

Spiderman starts giving directions, "Walk out that door, make a left and walk, I mean roll, down the hall. There you'll find a silver sphere with ancient runes carved into it, grab it and turn around. Keep going straight until you reach the right side of the hall, make a right, then a left, then another right. Make sure you roll on the ceiling or else you'll step on a pressure plate that will fill the hall with a deadly neurotoxin gas, and cake. Take the first door on your right, and be prepared to run, I mean roll faster, with your mouth and nose closed. That room is full of deadly neurotoxin gases. Drop to the floor and roll into the hallway. There you'll find a gold key floating in a jar full of deadly neurotoxin, grab the key with a web and drag it to the door on the opposite wall. Find a way to put the key in the lock without touching it and jump away from the door, it'll spit a small stream of flesh dissolving acid, enter that door once the acid stops coming. In this room, you'll find a statue, don't touch it or a boulder will drop down in the next hallway and chase you to the door. Open that door and you'll find another door, but this door is special. Take that silver sphere and put it into the indentation on the wall to unlock the door. Once you enter that room, you have to solve a randomly generated jigsaw puzzle, so I can`t tell you what you're making. Finish that puzzle and the hatch on the ceiling will open. Climb upwards and you'll find yourself in the bathroom. The toilet seat will be down, so you have to lift it. The lid is enchanted, making it impossible to lift until you prove yourself worthy. You do that by solving a giant Rubik's cube. This cube is solved by solving smaller Rubik`s cubes and inserting them into the cube so that each side is a single color. After that, you'll be able to use the toilet."

"Okay" Izuku sighs as he leaves the room. This has to be the most convoluted bathroom trip in human history.

5 minutes pass before Spiderman remembers something, "SHIT, I forgot to tell him about the two-headed toilet snake that spits fire and ice."

* * *

3 hours pass by before Izuku returns, a frown on his face and burn marks all over his body.

"You forgot about the lion that spits purple lightning." Izuku states after he rolls back to the table.

"Oops," Spiderman says, but this does nothing to stop Izuku from punching him in the dick with an electrified fist.

"Kumbaya!" Spiderman whimpers as he falls from his chair.

He's going to be twitching on the floor for awhile.

Noir bursts out laughing until Izuku shoots him a dark glare.

"My turn to ask a question. What happened to your legs, were you always a cripple?" Ghost asks Izuku, ignoring what just happened.

"That's no fair, you asked 2 questions. That's against the rules, " Noir whines.

Izuku shrugs, "It's fine, I'll just ask her 2 personal questions later."

Izuku tells his doppelganger the story of how The Juggernaut broke his spine. He also tells them not to worry, his spine will be finished healing on Sunday.

"And thanks to my webs and symbiote, being in a wheelchair changes nothing about my daily life. I can still grab everything I need to grab; I just have to make sure I don't bend too frequently." Izuku finishes explaining.

"What's a symbiote?" Noir asks.

Salvation forms his mask.

 **[That's me]** Salvation responds.

* * *

(With Denki)

Denki is laying on his bed and mindlessly surfing the internet, "I wonder what Kyoka is doing."

He exits his browser and opens up his contact list.

He finds Kyoka's number after 3 minutes of swiping and sends her a text, "Do you want to go see a movie with me?"

15 tense minutes pass by as Denki stares at his phone; waiting for a reply, while simultaneously regretting pressing 'send.'

What if she gets weirded out and decides to stop talking to him?

What if she says no?

What if her dad reads the message first and decides to track him down and give him a beating?

His phone vibrates once and Kyoka's text pops up…

"Sure, why not?"


	20. Chapter 20: Spiderverse part 2 (finale?)

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 20: No limits**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Spider-Man**

* * *

With no idea what to talk about, the Deku squad decided to spar with each other. Rationalizing it with the statement that they'll never get a chance to go all out in their own universes. A One For All enhanced punch from any of them would put everyone but their most durable classmate in a hospital or morgue depending on where they hit.

As they stretch, a chill rockets down Izuku's spine as his Spider sense creates a horrific, disorienting buzz. This chill courses throughout his entire body, permeating every cell it has. His chest tightens inexplicably and he becomes breathless; it feels as if All Might himself sucker punched him in the stomach.

That feeling reaches his head and all hell breaks loose. Izuku drops down to all fours, unleashing a scream that's _not even close_ to silent.

Noir sprints over to Izuku, Ghost and Spiderman hot on his heels.

"What's wrong Zapper?" Noir asks, crouching down to put his hands on Izuku's shaking shoulders.

"Have you guys ever had the strong, unshakeable feeling that something back home is going terribly wrong? Like something life altering is about to happen and you have no way to stop it because you're somewhere else?" Izuku questions, getting uneasy looks from every Izuku doppelganger.

"Yes." They all reply at the same time. They've been in a similar position to the one Izuku is in right now.

"What caused it?" Izuku asks, dreading the answer.

Spiderman shakes his head, "Knowing would just make you feel worse."

He almost lost Ochaco forever.

"Cruel fate being set in motion. Your crush is about to be taken from you. And there's nothing you can do about it" Noir answers with a blank look in his eyes. His current girlfriend wasn't his first choice, but she was the only choice he had after Ochaco was taken by that son of a blonde bitch...

"Not helping!" Ghost yells as she slaps Noir in the back.

"He deserves to know the truth. It'll lessen the pain later," Noir argues.

"Denki," Izuku thinks in horror. He left Kyoka alone and now she's probably been swept off her feet by Denki.

"You could have at least waited until he could leave before you told him that. He still has another 3 hours before Cassandra can safely open another portal." Ghost rebukes.

"12 hour time limit between portals. Spiderman asked us here, which means he came was here the longest out of all of us. He's been here for over 36 hours, assuming we were kidnapped exactly 12 hours apart from each other. 1 day and a half. Count the nine hours I've been here and he was here for almost 2 days. His mom must be worried sick, " Izuku thinks, trying to distract himself from what's surely happening in his home dimension.

"Enough! We can't change the past, so there's no reason to argue over it," Spiderman declares while pinching both of their ears.

"He's right," Ghost sighs. They should be focusing on the present and helping their doppelganger.

"Let's get back to our spar" Noir relents, maybe this will keep Izuku occupied long enough for another portal to open.

"Does that sound good, Zapper?" Ghost asks.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Izuku responds while thinking, "You're being awfully quiet Salvation."

 **[ Dad, I'm a little preoccupied mending your broken spine. And I haven't been alive long enough to understand human relationships.]** Salvation responds; leaving out the part about how he doesn't believe Kyoka would date anyone besides Izuku.

"So, is this going to be a free for all?" Izuku asks.

"Yeah, it's more fun this way." Spiderman answers. This is immediately followed by him kicking Noir in the stomach.

"Not cool, " Noir groans before he's forced to block a punch from Spiderman and Ghost Spider.

It's clear to Izuku that they're targeting Noir. So, while they're distracted, Izuku is going to set up for the endgame.

He's the only one who has the power to shoot webs, everyone else isn't wearing their tech.

And his electric webs are still a secret to the other spider-men.

"This is going to be easy." Izuku smirks as he activates his camouflage.

* * *

"Smash!" Spiderman yells as he tries to uppercut Ghost Spider; failing to connect because she slid into the splits and punched him in the stomach. Spiderman gets sent flying back a couple feet, bouncing across the ground like a stone and he lands on his butt.

Noir pushes off of the ceiling and activates One For All: Full Cowling.

"No fair, I can't do that yet," Spiderman whines as he rolls backwards to avoid getting his face smashed.

"No complaining," Ghost Spider says as she roundhouse kicks Spider-Man Noir, "I don't even have One For All."

"Then how are you so strong!" Noir exclaims as he's launched into a wall, leaving a Deku-sized dent.

"Spider bite," she replies before reaching behind her, grabbing onto seemingly nothing and tossing it at Noir.

"Stop doing that!" Izuku yells as he slams into Noir, creating an even deeper dent.

"No way," Ghost giggles with sheer glee. She's been tossing them around for the past hour.

"That radioactive spider must have been on steroids," Izuku mumbles as he pries himself out of the wall.

"Seriously! How does one roided out, radioactive spider give her the physical strength to match our strength boosts when we're giving it our One For All ?" Noir questions.

"She has a different body type than us by default, so the weights of her assets have to be factored in. Consider the other factors that influence our body and maybe her multiplier yields a higher number. And maybe she has a different multiplier altogether, what are the odds that we're all mimicking the same spider species. That would also explain why I can make webs, but you guys can't," Izuku mutters with a light blush on his face. Is it wrong to check out the female version of yourself?

It probably is, but that didn't stop our teen hero from doing it once.

Izuku jumps into the air and fires a web at Ghost Spider; she grabs it just like he hoped she would. He can feel himself being dragged to the right, as Ghost turns her body, but that grin of smug satisfaction never leaves his lips. His expression doesn't even shift as he's lifted into the air and slammed into a wall across the room.

They may be able to make themselves immune to each other's webs, but none of them are immune to electricity.

 _BZZT_

There's a bright blue flash and just like that, Ghost Spider falls to the ground, a spasming mess twitching on the carpeted floor.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Spiderman huffs as Izuku reappears. Getting smacked around for an hour by the female version of yourself isn't what Spiderman would call a good time.

Spiderman's forehead is bloody; Izuku couldn't tell if most of that is his own blood or Noir's.

Noir is sporting a similar gash on his forehead with blood leaking out.

Izuku's smirk sends a shiver down the remaining Spidermen's spines, "I was letting y'all tire each other out. That electric web trick I pulled would only work once. Now, I can take my time and systematically hand you your butt!"

Izuku leaps forward and tries to drive his fist into Spiderman's stomach, being met with a hastily made guard attempt.

Spiderman's slides backwards, digging grooves into the ground and tearing up the carpet at the same time. He tried to prevent himself from being knocked away by sticking his feet to the floor, but all that did was keep him from becoming airborne due to the might behind Izuku's swings.

"Don't think I forgot about you Noir," Izuku says as he looks up at the ceiling.

Spider-Man Noir was crouching above him, preparing to thrust his head into Izuku.

"Don't be afraid to come at me; should I come at you? Or will we come together?" Izuku asks as he shoots 2 ropes of thick, white, web fluid at the ceiling.

He yanks himself upwards and spins so that his foot will impact Noir's head with the full weight of his body behind it. "I guess I'll come at you."

Spider-Man Noir leaps toward the incoming attack with his fist cocked back.

"Oh, so you decided we should come together after all." Izuku comments as he activates Full Cowling at the last moment. Izuku's body still isn't used to the feeling of liquid lightning flowing through every nerve, synapse, and muscle. All he can manage for now, is using that power in short bursts, no greater than 2 minutes, lest he risk burning himself out in the middle of heated combat.

The two teens clash in midair, creating a shockwave that forces both of them back to their previous positions.

"Victory will be mine," Izuku declares as he cuts off Full Cowling.

"You're fated to lose," Noir responds as he gets ready to pounce again.

Izuku barely has time to react before a fist is thrust into his face and a knee connects with his gut.

Izuku can feel something that tastes metallic flowing into his mouth and he spits out red life juice.

Anger sparks behind his eyes and he twists his body so that he's perpendicular to Noir. With speed summoned up from the depths of his being by the power of rage and adrenaline, Izuku jumps up and slams his foot into the back of Noir's head.

From the floor, Noir sweeps Izuku's feet out from under him. Izuku shifts his weight so that he lands on Noir.

Now that Izuku is straddling his doppelganger, he starts pounding Noir's face. Rarely missing despite the fact that Noir's head never stays in the same spot for more than a couple seconds.

Noir isn't just dodging though, he's giving one for every hit he gets. He even manages to score a lucky hit on Izuku's left eye.

* * *

An hour and a half passes in the blink of an eye.

Izuku has Noir pinned the ground and he's crouching above him while holding Noir's arm to his back.

"I can't believe you're such a bitch. Are you sure you're me?" Izuku asks as he twists Noir's arm. He says this despite the fact that his left eye is swollen shut and his lip is split with blood trickling down his chin.

"I'm faster than you though, how am I a bitch, " Noir responds before yelling in agony. Izuku just twisted his arm some more.

"Yet, I'm the single guy. Anyways, do you submit?" Izuku asks.

"No," Noir answers, but he quickly changes his mind when he feels his elbow start touching his back, " YES, I SUBMIT!"

"Good" Izuku responds as he lets go of Spider-Man Noir's arm and stands up," looks like I win."

"Unless you want to go another round," He says as he looks at Spiderman.

Spiderman panics as soon as he makes eye contact, "No, No, I'm good. You have to get home anyways. If we leave now, we'll reach Cassandra right before the time limit between portals has elapsed."

A knot forms in Izuku's stomach at the thought of what knowledge awaits him in his own universe.

"That look of fear doesn't belong on the face of a hero," Ghost Spider chides him.

* * *

"Cassandra, Zapper needs to go home _right now_ ," Spiderman announces as soon as they burst into the main area of the building.

Spiderman carried Izuku and his wheelchair because it was faster than letting him roll. Ghost and Noir are trailing behind him. He set him down right before they entered.

Cassandra is laying on a black couch wearing nothing but a white, sheer gown that hides nothing; her sizable bust is on full display. Allowing the Spider Squad to see that she wears nothing underneath. Naturally, every male Izuku's cheeks are turning an interesting shade of red.

"We haven't even had a chance to _get to know each other_ ," Cassandra replies with a soft, seductive voice that sends a shiver up Izuku's spine.

"T-T-This is important. I n-n-n-need to go home and stop Denki if I can," Izuku stammers. This is his first time seeing a girl practically naked.

"What a pity. I wanted to have some _fun_ with you in particular. Electricity always makes things _exciting_ in the bed," Cassandra winks at Izuku before standing up and walking towards him with an alluring sway in her hips. She keeps walking until her chest is nearly pressed up against his face and pulls his arm between her cleavage, so that his hand is resting on the side of her face. She bends forward and starts to whisper in his ear, "What a pity. You have such strong hands and nicely toned arms."

"Thanks," Izuku responds as his face turns a deeper shade of red.

Cassandra slowly bends forward again; so that Izuku can stare directly into her chocolate brown eyes, and plants a soft, tender kiss on his lips. It only lasts for a couple seconds in reality, but to Izuku that couple of seconds felt like an eternity. It feels like electricity is coursing throughout his body.

The kiss causes his wounds to spontaneously start stitching themselves together, the blood dried onto his chin flakes away, and his eye reverts back to normal instead of being a purple, swollen abomination.

Izuku lets out a loud yawn into his hands; It feels like he was hit with Recovery Girl's quirk. Izuku starts feeling his bottom lip, It's like he never fought at all.

Cassandra slowly licks Izuku's blood off her lips before she opens a portal and winks at him one more time.

"I'll see you at the Festival," Is the last thing Izuku hears from Cassandra before Ghost shoves him into the portal taking him home.

* * *

Izuku subconsciously licks his lips once the portal closes behind him.

He looks at his All Might-themed alarm clock and sees that it's 6 am.

Pulling out his phone, Izuku sees that he has 16 missed calls from Kyoka.

"Oh no," Izuku whispers with wide eyes..

He decides to check her social media accounts to see if she has posted anything recently.

Nothing at all. Her latest post is from 3 days ago.

He decides to look through the list of people she's following until he finds Denki's Account. He has to check, just in case Denki is the one posting pictures instead of Kyoka. Kyoka's account is just full of music videos with the occasional picture here and there.

This is a choice that he comes to immediately regret as soon as he clicks on the profile.

Izuku's heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach, he feels a familiar sting in his eyes appear moments before tears start to flow freely from his eyes. His phone plummets to the floor, his grip failing him for the first time since he was 4. He doesn't even check to make sure his screen is intact.

2 recent pictures of Denki and Kyoka.

One of Kyoka with cake frosting on her nose.

… one with them holding hands.


	21. Chapter 21: Izuku and Mina

**Spider-Deku**

 **Chapter 21: Til I forget about you**

 **Slayer76: looks like Izuku is earning sympathy points.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither My Hero Academia or Spider-Man.**

* * *

 _KnockKnockKnockKnock_

The 4 rapid knocks on the door is enough to startle Izuku out of his silent crying.

"Izuku, are you okay? My momstincts are going crazy," Inko's muffled voice is enough to make Izuku dive for a blanket to dry his face with.

Her maternal instincts are too developed for Izuku's liking, he just wants to curl up into a ball and cry the heartache away.

"I'm fine mom!" Izuku replies, hoping that the door's muffling will disguise anything that's wrong with his voice.

"No you aren't," Inko softly responds before pushing his door open, "You can't fool your mother. I know you, It's my job to know these things. Now come on, tell me what has my little tarantula so wound up" Inko pulls him into a hug and starts to rub his back.

And for the first time since he gained his Herculean strength; Izuku hugs back. His distress being greater than his fear that he'll snap her like a stick.

Izuku sniffles, before trying to shoot a web at his phone. Only for nothing to come out of that hand, he tries with his other hand and gets the same result.

"Can you grab my phone?" Izuku asks. His phone is promptly returned to his hands and he shows her the pictures he saw.

"Oh," Inko thinks, "I didn't expect to have to deal with girl trouble before Valentine's day."

"Why does it hurt so much," Izuku whispers, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Inko decides to take the intellectual approach to the situation "The human heart is a complex creation. It yearns for things so strongly, that when it can't get what it desires, it reacts as if it were being physically attacked."

"I love you, but you're not helping," Izuku says as he burrows his face deeper into Inko's side. Tears leak from Inko's eyes because of the hurt emanating from Izuku's words; subconsciously pulling Izuku into an even tighter embrace.

Inko tries something else, "You need to move on. If Kyoka can do it, you can do it too. You just need time to let your heart find solace in its loneliness or find someone else who makes you feel better than Kyoka made you feel."

"Please stop saying her name, it hurts" Izuku whispers, his voice has become hoarse from crying. He buries his face even deeper to the point that it's actually causing her to feel pain.

Inko hugs him tighter for several minutes.

"You know that there are other, prettier, girls you can date," Inko starts "What about Ochaco? She seems nice."

"I'm sure she's crushing on Iida," Izuku replies. They've been spending a lot of time together. "I'm just going to ball up in here and watch hero videos all day."

Inko decides that that isn't an option. It won't make him feel any better, "You know what, put on your shoes and get out. Go out and find something fun to do today,"

* * *

Izuku is putting on his shoes when he notices that one of his lighter weights is on the floor, "that's a tripping hazard if I've ever seen one."

He grabs the weight and starts to lift it; Izuku idly notices that its harder to lift than it should be. "Maybe it's because Cassandra's quirk drained my stamina an hour ago."

* * *

 **[So, what are we going to do today?]** Salvation asks.

Izuku has been walking through Musutafu for 30 minutes now.

"First, we're going to figure out what's wrong with my webs. I'm not even close to being out of web fluid, I can feel it. After that issue is solved, we're going to an arcade to play 'Dance Step Revolution Party" Izuku replies. Pushing all thoughts about what happened earlier to the back of his mind and locking it in a box. Something that Izuku has become startlingly adept at throughout his life.

 **[Have you cleaned your spinnerets recently? You know they get clogged with web residue every now and then.]** Salvation asks.

"Yeah, I pulled out the web clumps on our way to find Cassandra. Any other ideas?" Izuku replies, as he rolls around the corner onto a main street. Don't ask Izuku how he did it, unless you want to hear a detailed explanation about tweezers being jammed into tiny slits.

 **[Maybe your body is too tired to refill your spinnerets. You did** _ **just**_ **get your stamina drained after fighting 3 people just as strong as you, if not stronger.]** Salvation tosses out a new suggestion.

Izuku snorts, "I doubt it's that. My body was still capable of reproducing webs after Recovery Girl healed me, which was after I fought robots and damaged one of my spinnerets by breaking an arm. Her healing made me even more tired than Cassandra's healing did."

Izuku doesn't pay attention to the weird looks he's getting because he's talking out loud to himself. He also chooses to ignore the wide berth he's being given.

 **[Let me check something real quick.]** Salvation disappears for several minutes after this.

While Salvation is delving the inner workings of Izuku's quirk, Izuku decides to see if his venom is still fine.

He turns into an alleyway, making sure nobody is looking at what he's about to do.

Jaw opening wide and tounge pressed down as far as it could possibly go, Izuku spits a clear, colorless liquid onto the pavement.

Salvation starts howling with laughter **, [HAHAHAHA, This is hilarious! Your powers are fucking up because of unrequited love. Dad, being a lovesick teen is really screwing you over. I'd almost feel bad if this wasn't the most stupid and amusing drawback I've ever seen. I mean, come on, all a villain has to do is keep you single and lonely!]**

While digging through Izuku's mind and body, Salvation had discovered that there was some type of psychological block interfering with the part of the brain that was designed to facilitate quirk usage. This part of the brain is responsible for sending special signals to your body depending on your quirk. For example, if you're Bakugo, those signals tell the body to create a small spark. Just big enough to turn that nitroglycerin-like sweat into a powerful explosion. For Izuku, those signals tell his wrist muscles to squeeze his spinnerets, forcing out a ball or string depending on what Izuku is consciously trying to shoot.. They also control whether his skin is sticky or not. The strength is issue is just Izuku being tired.

It wasn't hard to connect dots and figure out what likely caused it, after all, it did just materialize less than an hour ago. The cause had to be something that happened within that hour.

"So, how come I can still spit venom?" Izuku asks as he wipes away the toxic substance trickling down his chin.

Once his laughter dies down, Salvation starts explaining **[ The block won't stop you from using those powers. It just makes keeping them active impossible without conscious, continuous effort. Usually, you flick your wrist for a web line and the fluid shoots until it hits an object. Thanks to the block you created you have to consciously force your wrist muscles to keep squeezing, if you want to keep shooting fluid long enough for it to reach your target. Long story short, you have to actually focus on keeping your quirk activated, whereas everyone else only has to focus on cutting it off once they're done. You're like a sink faucet that needs the button to keep being pressed if you want the water to keep running for longer than a couple seconds.]**

Izuku groans, "So, how do I fix it?"

 **[It's simple, just stop being a sad and heartbroken idiot. It doesn't matter how you do it. You could find someone else to give your heart to, which I personally suggest by the way. It's a really great plan, I suggest you pick it. Of course, if you're too much of a pussy to do that, you could just forget about Jiro and live your life pursuing whatever makes you happy,]** Salvation answers.

"That isn't as simple as you make it sound! Emotions are complicated, you can't just say 'I'm over it' and _be_ over it, " Izuku exclaims.

 **[Simple doesn't have to equal quick and easy.]**

Izuku sighs, shaking his head before two tears try to escape his eyes. They're immediately wiped away before they can begin to fall.

"Let's focus on that second option," Izuku sighs, before he gets an idea, "Hey! Why don't you just get rid of my sadness with one of your enzymes?

 **[I'm not going to let you circumvent another natural hurdle in your life. It's already bad enough that I'm making you more confident than you actually should be]** Salvation remarks.

Izuku sighs again before he hears the sound of somebody clearing their throat.

"Are you lost?" a female voice asks, as Izuku spins around to face her.

Izuku is silently hoping that she didn't hear him talking to seemingly no one.

When he turns around completely, he finds a girl with brown hair in a bob cut, blunt bangs and a French-braid styled headband that matches her hair color. She also has red eyes that could easily be mistaken for reddish-brown in the right light. She has on a white dress blouse with a black belt, black capris and low-heeled Mary Jane shoes.

She's also sitting on a black motorcycle.

"No…I'm just thinking." Izuku answers.

The lady sighs in relief, "That's good, for a minute there I thought somebody ditched a cripple in a trash-filled alleyway."

"I'm only going to need this chair for a day at the most, my spine is almost completely reattached." Izuku says, but he isn't sure why he's telling this stranger anything. Maybe it's her motherly aura.

"That's great, I'm happy for you," She responds with a genuine smile on her lips.

"Thanks. Where are you headed?" Izuku asks, wincing once he realizes that the location and situation she found him in probably makes him look like a creepy kidnapper.

"I'm heading to Yongen-Jaya to meet my boyfriend," She replies, "Well, I was until something put a hole in my tire." The lady gestures to her front wheel.

"I can patch that hole for 6 hours. That should be more than enough time for you to get to a tire shop," Izuku offers.

"Really? That'd be great!" The lady responds, prompting Izuku to roll closer.

Either this lady is really confident she can kick Izuku's ass, or she's just too trusting. Izuku hopes for the former rather than the latter, that'd mean she has a really interesting quirk.

"Aha! I found the slash. It's on the side too, that's way easier than what I was gonna do if it was on a part that touches the ground." Izuku whispers. Now he doesn't have to maneuver a web into the tire and stretch it on the inside in a way that seals the gash once he forces the two edges back together.

It takes more time than he's used to, but he finally manages to shoot a tiny web ball that splatters over the cut.

"Thanks, oh my manners are terrible. I never even introduced myself. I'm Makoto Niijima, a Police commissioner." She holds out a hand "Nice to meet you."

Izuku recognizes that last name.

Izuku stretches out his hand as well, "Izuku Midoriya, I'm a student at U.A. You wouldn't happen to be related to Sae Niijima, the defense attorney, would you?"

"She's my big sister," Makoto replies as they shake hands. Her hand is warm and soft, holding it feels nice to Izuku.

Izuku is the first to pull away, "Anyways, I shouldn't keep you too long. You have somewhere to be, remember?"

Makoto starts to blush, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Bye!"

A thought pops into Izuku's head as Makoto drives away, "I forgot to ask about her quirk."

He sighs, another opportunity to learn more about the plethora of quirks in this world has been wasted. Internally hoping that they bump into each other again, that way he can ask about her quirk.

* * *

Getting to the arcade was such a hassle. Rolling across 3 miles worth of land took more time than Izuku thought it would, even after he figured out he could use Full Cowling to roll himself faster and farther with each push. That's the only reason he isn't still making his way downtown.

The arcade is cool, a nice contrast to the sweltering air outside. It's a desolate place, most people are eating lunch with their friends right now. So, for the next hour or 2, 'Dance Step Revolution Party' should be unoccupied. Izuku will be able to play without being watched by a crowd of sweaty teens and adults.

Izuku gets up and walks up to the machine, feeding it the 107 Yen it requires to activate. He dusts of the bottom of his shoes before he steps on the sensor. A camera extends, blue light scans Izuku from head to toe. This allows it to track movements perfectly as well as make adjustments to the game for people with quirks that provide extra limbs or prevent certain movements from being made. For example, a person with a snake-like lower half wouldn't be able to kick their legs for certain songs or step on arrows.

Songs can be played by hitting arrows, or you can select a mode that requires full body movements.

"Choose your Song and difficulty" the machine says as 6 difficulty options appear onscreen. 3 for Arrows, and 3 for full body tracking. The one that catches Izuku's eye is called: Extreme Ankle Breaker Mode.

"Last Surprise' on Extreme Ankle Breaker Mode." Izuku whispers to the machine. The floor lights up, revealing 4 arrows.

* * *

(Izuku Pov)

I close my eyes and relinquish control over my limbs; letting my 6th sense guide my movements. Allowing my spider sense to override self control gives it a degree of power over me that would terrify me in almost any other situation. The only other time this is okay to me is when I'm sleeping. I'll never forget the time it made my body run up my wall when a classmate tried to cut my hair while I slept.

Dancing games are a piece of cake for me. No real effort is needed for me to get the highest score. My quirk makes it so easy to hit the arrows; having a Spider sense is like being able to see seconds into the future. Giving me an ample amount of time to move my feet, even when the arrows are sprinting across the screen. I even have time to add some flare.

Left, right, left, right, left, kick, kick, and turn.

I'm able to keep doing silly spins and kicks until the arrows become much much faster, like, oh-my-god-who-was-this-designed-for fast. The type of speed that only a comic book speedster could react to and reach without feeling like they're about to break their ankles or vomit by the end of the game.

Up and down, up and left, left and right, right and up and down. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right.

Soon enough I stop paying attention entirely, going on autopilot as I get lost in the rhythmic nature of the game. I don't need to pay attention to know that I'm only getting perfects.

I snap back to reality as soon as 'Last Surprise' ends.

"You're pretty good!"

Wait, that wasn't the game. That was Mina. What is one of my classmates doing at this specific arcade?

Oh wait, Mina is dancer. Of course she'd go to an arcade.

"Yeah, bro those moves were awesome."

That's Kirishima's voice; they hang out a lot. I can't think of the last time I saw one without the other.

"Who taught you to dance like that?" Mina asks.

I spin around to face her and respond immediately, "Nobody, I just have raw talent."

More like I have a 6th sense that lets me basically see the future seconds ahead of time; which can also control my body to act on that foresight.

"We can find another machine if you're still using this one. The karaoke game is still free." Kirishima says.

"Nah bro, I'm good. Extreme Ankle Breaker Mode really puts some strain on your ankles," I respond as I bend down to rub my ankles.

"That was Extreme Ankle Breaker Mode, and you got a perfect score. Now I really need to see you go a round with Mina." Kirishima says in awe.

"It wouldn't be fair. I'm already hot and sweaty. You two go first, she needs to be lose some of that limitless energy before I even think about going a round with her." I say as I sit down in my wheelchair again.

"All right," Kirishima replies as they step onto the sensor. The blue light scans both of them, activating multiplayer mode.

 **[She has a nice ass.]**

Salvation, _not the time!_

 **[Look at the way her pants hug her waist.]**

"You're grounded." I whisper.

 **[Look at how it jiggles as she dances.]**

I'm not going to stare at my classmate's ass. It doesn't matter how cute she is.

 **[Aha, so you** _ **do**_ **think Mina has a cute ass!]**

I never said that!

 **[You implied it.]**

I'm just going to ignore you for the rest of the day. Okay?

 **[Just look!]**

Okay. Just one look, then you shut up.

I reluctantly look up.

Mina is really good at dancing. She doesn't waste a single movement, and they all flow together seamlessly. It's like…she's not even looking at the dancer on-screen before transitioning to the next move. They're in perfect sync. I bet she could still do the dance without having the dancer onscreen.

 **[Stop analyzing and be a normal teen!]**

Never. Normal is boring.

I should probably stop staring at Mina before she turns around. "Class Creep" is Mineta's title, not mine.

The gap between Mina's and Kirishima's scores is enormous.

"Alright, your turn," Kirishima announces " I bet you won't even come close to her score."

I know Kirishima is just taunting me, but now I'm motivated.

I'm gonna leave Mina in the dust.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to have another match?" Kirishima asks.

I played against Mina, and we tied. Now, I'm hungry, hurting, and sleepy.

"I need some coffee and a nap before I even think about trying to dance again." I respond before I yawn into my hand.

"Ooh ooh, I know a place in Yongen-Jaya that sells amazing coffee and curry. We could all go," Mina suggests.

"They only sell coffee and curry?" I ask. Seems like they'd be out of business by now if that's the only thing they offer. That type of store wouldn't attract many customers.

"Yeah, but they're both really good. You couldn't find better coffee or curry anywhere in Japan." Kirishima replies.

That's a pretty bold statement. My curiosity has been peaked.

"Let's go," I respond as I roll out the door.

"You two can go ahead. I promised mom I'd help her rearrange the furniture before my cousin's birthday party." Kirishima says before he sprints towards the subway.

"Tell Kayo I said Happy birthday!" Mina yells.

"I will!"

Mina turns to face me, "I guess it's just you and me!"

How does she still have so much energy?

Wait, why is she sitting on my lap?

"Let's go! Up, up and away."

 **[It sure would be a shame if your genitals suddenly came back out.]**

Don't you dare!

 **[Too late.]**

I hate you.

 **[You know you love me.]**

Dude, she's sitting right next to it! I can feel her!

 **[Have fun.]**

I shoot a web onto a building and launch into the air. My powers are acting normal again, I barely had to try for that one. I guess I'm happy enough to bypass the block now.

She readjusts herself, pressing her back up against my stomach.

"I need some directions." I tell Mina.

* * *

(Third Pov)

Izuku detaches from his web and rolls to a stop outside of the restaurant Mina directed him to. How his chair survived that fall, Izuku doesn't know.

"Leblanc" Izuku thinks "I wonder how Mina found this place."

Izuku notices that Mina is still sitting on his lap, but he doesn't really mind.

They enter the building, spotting a guy with unkempt black hair, dark grey eyes and glasses working behind the counter.

"Hey Akira!" Mina shouts.

"Hey Mina. I see you ditched Kirishima for a young Stephen Hawking." Akira greets.

Mina leaps up and playfully punches him in the chest, "I've told you a million times, Eijiro is just a friend."

Akira is quick to respond, "I see that now, obviously you're dating chair man: the rideable hero. I wouldn't blame you either, it's free transportation. You'll never have to pay for public transportation again,"

"Unlike you, I get rode," Izuku smirks, "You should have told me he was a Joker, Mina. I would have came armed with better jokes."

Akira let's out a short laugh, "What will you be having?"

"The Usual," Mina responds.

"I'll take the Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee and give me a curry that would go well with it," Izuku answers.

"All right," Akira responds before removing his glasses and tucking them into his pocket, "have a seat." He turns towards the stove, his gaze becomes intense.

Izuku and Mina find an empty table near the back of the café, Izuku chooses to sit where he can see the door. Mina sits across from him; to an outside observer it would look like they're on a date.

Izuku sits his elbow on the table and interlocks his fingers, "So, you're one of the more popular girls in our class. It's reasonable to assume that you have all of our contact info somewhere. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, I have it all. Phone numbers, social medias and the females' addresses. I even have your phone number too." Mina responds. She got his when she borrowed Kyoka's phone the other day.

Izuku decides that this is the perfect time to propose his idea, "Good, I need you to contact everyone and run an idea by them. As you know, the Sports Festival is just a giant advertisement where future heroes show off for civilians and pro heroes alike. The last round is always a 1 vs. 1 tournament, which gives us an opportunity. My idea, my brilliant idea, is for Class 1-A to take advantage of that. I want each match between students from our class to just be a long advertisement, where we show off our skills for the pros. The real fight begins once both students agree to it. The winner moves on to the next match where they get another chance to show off. When we meet an opponent from a different class, we take them down quickly and silently, the semi finals should just be our class."

Mina smiles, "The ultimate display of class unity. Sounds exciting."

"It is, but it's also a giant fuck you to the original idiots that thought watching kids beat the shit out of each other and hospitalize themselves would be entertaining enough to replace the Olympics. We're about to make this Festival the most memorable one in history." Izuku replies, getting a giggle out of Mina.

Mina takes a couple seconds to stop laughing, "So, what incentive do we have to agree to this plan?"

Izuku smirks at Mina, "It means 3 people in particular have to handicap themselves. It stops me, Todoroki and Bakugo from just decimating all of you in the first couple minutes of our matches."

Mina smiles again, her beautiful smile makes Izuku's heart start beating faster.

"Really, nobody can stop us and our raw power; you know this too. Fumikage gets annihilated by Bakugo and everyone else loses to an AOE explosion. Shoto's Area Of Effect ice attacks will knock you guys out the ring or instantly freeze you guys. I'm confident my webs can incapacitate everyone except for Shoto and Katsuki. I'm not too sure about you though, your acid might be strong enough to melt them. But even then, I can send all of you flying with the wind from my punches alone and once again, only Shoto and Katsuki have quirks that'd stop me from doing that right from the start. I'd have to actually get close, land a solid punch on them and hope I don't break anything. One of the 3 of us is winning the tournament in both of these scenarios, the only thing that changes is the internship offers and fame. If we decide to sweep you guys, we're getting the bulk of both automatically. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else gets less than 20 offers and they're all from the C or D-list heroes like Manual and Native. But if you all agree to my plan, there will be a much more even spread of offers and you'll attract more fans."

"Alright, I'll pass along your message." Mina replies as Akira brings both of them their meals.

"Enjoy your meals" Akira says with a small smile.

Mina immediately takes a sip of her coffee.

The door to Leblanc opens again and Izuku sees a familiar face walk through the door, "Hey, Makoto!"

"Hey Izuku. Akira, this is the kid I was talking about, the one who fixed my tire" Makoto responds as she comes from behind and wraps her arms around Akira's waist.

"So, this is the boyfriend you told me about. I pictured you dating someone a lot smarter than him." Izuku casually comments.

"He's smart, at least when he isn't being cheeky," Makoto replies before sneaking a kiss on Akira's neck.

Izuku takes a sip of his coffee, and a bite of curry.

"Wanna taste some of my coffee?" Mina asks. She always swaps drinks with Kirishima, they've been doing it since middle school started. It allows them to explore more of the drink menu without spending more money on separate cups of the same drink.

"Um, sure. I guess," Izuku responds hesitating slightly at the thought of drinking from the same cup as someone else.

Mina slides her coffee to Izuku and Izuku passes his to her.

"I guess this is normal for her. So, I shouldn't make it awkward by refusing," Izuku thinks as he slowly lifts her cups to his lips, and takes a sip. "This is really sweet. I guess that explains all her energy. She takes her coffee sweet and with a taste similar to chocolate. I think there might actually be chocolate in this. It has a minty taste to it as well, but it's barely noticeable."

"The coffee tasted great," Mina says, as we swap cups again.

"Yours tasted great as well," Izuku replies. He takes a sip of his and notices a minty taste has suddenly appeared in his cup as well.

It doesn't take long for him to connect the dots, "That minty taste was from her saliva."

* * *

 **Slayer76: Let's hear your thoughts.**

 **Is the block a real thing or something Salvation made up on the spot to force Izuku to move on. Is Salvation actually causing the block? And if so, how would that be possible?**

 **What do you think about Izuku's plan?**


	22. Chapter 22: Izuku and Mina 2

**Chapter 22: Beach trip**

* * *

Deku and Mina had ate and talked away 2 hours of the day, doing more talking than eating. Mina carried most of the conversation, Izuku was content to just sit and listen to her talk, only speaking to answer a question that she asked.

During a lull in the conversation, Izuku lets out a content sigh before saying his first sentence in the past 20 minutes that wasn't a response to something Mina said, "This was really good curry."

"I know right, Akira makes the second best curry in all of Japan," Mina replies before releasing a content sigh of her own.

Akira shoots her a look full of feigned anger, "I'll have you know that my curry is _the_ best curry you'll find in this universe."

Mina waves her hand dismissively, "Did I fall into a universe where Sojiro was a bad cook?"

Izuku stiffens at the mention of a different universe. His meeting with some of the many other Izuku doppelgangers surging back to the front of his mind. Not only is the idea that he's just one of many similar people mildly upsetting to him, but it's also a fact that he is just a cheap knockoff of another Izuku. He only exists through the greatest act of luck in existence, if multiverse theory wasn't true, he wouldn't exist.

He's just a copy, a clone, a cheap imitation of the real Izuku.

If he's just a copy then-

"Are you paying attention?"

Izuku is momentarily saved from his existential crisis by Mina's timely intervention. What Izuku doesn't realize is that from an outside perspective, he's just been staring at Mina for the past 3 minutes straight.

Izuku hesitantly responds after a minute of being stared at by Mina, "N-Not really, watching you verbally spar with Akira is fun and all, but my attention was on something else."

"What drew your attention, pray tell?" Mina asks with a curious tone, she doesn't sound annoyed that he wasn't listening.

"Multiverse theory," Izuku answers, not wanting to lie but not wanting to sound crazy either. How would he tell a cute girl that he went to sleep yesterday, was sucked into a void where he met 3 other versions of himself and got told that he's one copy out of an infinite number of copies? Anyone else would brush it off of as Izuku having a weird dream, or being crazy.

"You actually believe in that stuff?" Mina asks, once again she sounds curious, not condescending.

"Why not? It's an interesting concept, but unprovable of course." Izuku responds, trying and failing to sound untroubled as he stares down at the table.

"I think it could be real too," Mina replies softly as she gently put her hand on top of Izuku's, "The world is full of so many different quirks, maybe one day we'll find one that lets us go to different realities."

Izuku's head snaps up in surprise. What he doesn't know is that Mina grew up watching old Science Fiction shows and movies, like Dr. Who, the Cloverfield movies and the Aliens franchise. Out of all the girls in 1-A, She'd be the most willing to believe in multiple universes and time travel. Although, she probably thinks her universe would be the original universe.

* * *

 **(** With Bakugo)

Instead of training in the basement of their house like he'd usually do during the weekend, Katsuki was dragged to Dagobah Beach by his parents.

His mom has always loved volleyball, and she also loves to wear bikinis (having a permanent bikini body means that she gets to enjoy wearing bikinis forever), which means it's only natural that she'd enjoy Beach Volleyball. Although, this is the first time she forced Katsuki to come along to the beach since he turned 11 years old.

"Why am I here?" Katsuki groans as he tosses sand up into the air.

The laughter of his Mom as she spikes a volleyball immediately reminds him of why he agreed without a fight. Sure, they both have tempers with very short fuses and they argue a lot, but Katsuki genuinely cares about seeing his mother happy.

The wind catches the sand and carries it away, Katsuki following the sand cloud with his eyes.

His desire to follow the sand cloud leads to him turning his head as far as it can turn to the left. His new field of vision allows him to see a girl alone in the ocean, sitting on a surfboard… and the shark fin coming up behind her.

"You have got to be shitting me. Why is there a shark here?" Katsuki groans as he stands up and rushes to the shore. He can't sit and watch a girl get Soul Surfer'd.

After tossing off his shirt, Katsuki takes flight with 2 explosive bursts from his feet. Bakugo propels himself over the ocean and startles everyone on the beach at the same time.

Katsuki soars over the startled girl, landing between her and the shark. Katsuki raises his hand into the air and ignites his sweat, hoping to deter the shark from attempting to make a meal out of him or the girl.

Unfortunately for him, The shark doesn't care. It must be almost starving, otherwise it would have fled when Bakugo took flight with thunderous booms. Katsuki growls as the shark submerged under the water before he can blow it up. He can't hit it down there, the water would slow down and weaken the explosion he causes with his sweat.

It's a good thing that people can sweat underwater, or he'd be screwed completely. Sure, the explosion will have little to no heat thanks to the water, but that's better than nothing.

Looking through the crystal clear water to see the shark charging right towards him, Katsuki whispers, "Not a chance," as he angles his hands towards the water and makes an explosion that rockets him into the air. This maneuver also creates a wave that shoves the girl on the surfboard towards the shore.

In midair, Katsuki shoots an explosion forward. The force of this explosion knocks him back far enough to completely avoid the shark's attempt to bite him in half. Bakugo blasts the shark, making it spin backwards in the air.

The shark sloppily lands in the water, managing to land upside down in the process.

"Now's my chance," Katsuki thinks as he lands on the upside down shark. He grips the shark's fins, idly noticing that its skin is very smooth, and holds the thrashing shark upside down for over a minute. He took advantage of tonic immobility, and now the shark is unconscious.

Katsuki starts his 20 minute swim towards the shore, making sure to pull the upside down shark by the tail. This will force water into the gills, interfere with its respiratory process and make it drown.

"Hey Mom! We have lunch!" Katsuki yells after reaching the beach, the dead shark slung across his shoulders.

"How are you doing that?" Mitsuki asks. That's a fully grown shark, it should be like 300 pounds.

"Raw, badassery," Katsuki retorts before he succumbs to the shark's weight and crashes into the sand.

Mitsuki let's out a snort before she falls on her back laughing.

Masaru looks at his wife, "I guess I have to help him up,"

He sighs as he walk across the sand barefoot. Getting wet wasn't on his agenda today. Now he has to help his son with the before picture of Shark Sashimi.

300 pounds of Shark meat is nothing compared to the weight of Mitsuki's dresser. Masaru grips the shark by the fins, and lifts with his legs. As soon as he lifts the shark above his knees, he effortlessly tosses the shark to the side. The shark flies 4 feet to the right, landing on its stomach.

"What the fuck, how did you just do that!?" Katsuki yells as his dad pulls him to his feet.

Masaru smirks as he walks away, "Somebody had to carry your mom's dresser when we moved in together and when we moved into other houses. And her dresser is full of all the stuff she gets from her modeling career. Clothing, makeup, jewelry, etc. "

"I would wipe that smirk off of his face if my arms didn't feel like they were going to fall off," Katsuki thinks as he glares at his dad's back. Masaru grabs the shark by the tail and drags it towards their grill.

"Bakubro! That was awesome," a familiar voice hollers.

Katsuki looks toward the voice, seeing Eijiro running towards him. He's also dragging that girl he saved with him.

Now that Katsuki doesn't have to worry about becoming part of a balanced lunch, he's able to examine the girl he saved.

The thing that immediately grabs his attention is her long brown hair with silver highlights that flows down past her waist. Her bright red eyes that shine with curiosity are the second thing to catch his attention.

She has slightly tanned skin and a flat stomach, though you can see that her abdomen is well taken care of, just like her arms and legs. The muscles aren't very noticeable from a distance, but you'd feel them if you ran your hand over those areas. The only reason Bakugo sees them is that he's staring very hard, without realizing that he looks like he's trying to use his eyes to set the world on fire.

The last thing to grab his attention is the yellow two piece bikini she's wearing.

Katsuki is forced to stop analyzing the girl when the duo gets close enough for Kirishima to wrap his arm around his neck.

"That was hella manly, the way you saved Kayo like that," Eijiro says as he tightens his one-armed hug.

Katsuki shakes his head, flinging the water and sand in his hair onto Eijiro. "I couldn't just sit and watch Jaws Jr. turn someone into a midday snack."

"Thanks," Kayo responds, a light blush spread across her cheeks. Not dark enough to be easily noticeable, but not light enough to be almost nonexistent

"What are you even doing here?" Katsuki asks, "You're supposed to be resting, Doctor's orders."

Eijiro whispers into Katsuki's ear, "My aunt wanted me to spend time distracting Kayo, her last name is Kirishima too btw, so that they could set up for her birthday party."

"How do you have the same last name if she's the daughter of your aunt?" Katsuki asks Eijiro Kirishima, "Women usually drop their original last name when they get married,"

Kayo decides to explain the reason to her savior, "The Kirishima family has one rule: you can't drop the last name or take up the husband's name via hyphenation. If our partner can't accept that, we refuse to marry them. I might not have the family quirk, but Kirishima blood flows through these veins."

"What is your quirk?" Katsuki asks with a raised eyebrow. Her not having the hardening quirk means that he definitely didn't waste his time, and a good pair of basketball shorts, saving her.

"I'm quirkless," She whispers, her head drops towards the sand. She knows what's coming next.

Eijiro looks at Bakugo expectantly.

"What do you expect me to do?" Katsuki whispers harshly, "I crush spirits, this isn't in my area of expertise."

"Consider it practice," Eijiro whispers before tossing him towards Kayo.

"Damn you, Weird hair!" Katsuki mentally yells as he stumbles forward, collides with Kayo and clumsily wraps his arms around her body. Her body that's coated in salt water.

"Ugh, I hate being wet," Katsuki whispers, hoping that nobody will hear him.

"I don't," Kayo whispers back as she tightens her grip, giving Katsuki no way to back out of the hug without causing a scene.

Katsuki's brain shorts out for a second, not knowing if she's talking about water or something else. His lapse in awareness goes unnoticed by Kayo and Eijiro, mostly because Kayo just cares about the feeling of Katsuki's muscles being pressed against her body and Eijiro can only see Katsuki's back.

But what Eijiro _can_ see is Bakugo's hair starting to poof out. A hilarious sight that sends him into a fit of laughter.

"Oh god, your hair!" Eijiro yells as his body shakes with mirth.

Gone is the spiky hair Bakugo is known for, instead, a fluffy afro sits on his head.

Apparently, his hair doesn't quite like water or water vapor interacting with it.

"Shut up Shitty hair," Katsuki roars as he tears himself out of the hug and launches himself at Eijiro.

"Who's going to make me, _Fluffy,_ " Eijiro replies with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Die!" Katsuki yells as he punches Eijiro in the face. He knows it won't hurt, but it's the principle: no cute nicknames!

* * *

(With Izuku)

"I'm not going in there," Izuku states as he lands in front of Mina's house. Izuku idly notices that this neighborhood feels…familiar. These houses have been seen before, he just can't remember when he saw them.

"Why don't you want to come in?" Mina asks, trying and failing to drag him to the door.

Izuku raises an eyebrow before pointing at the Pink car in the driveway.

Mina smiles, suggestively, "Oh I see, you wanted us to be _alone_."

Izuku's face immediately turns crimson red as he starts to stutter out a reply, "W-what, y-y-you k-k-know t-that wasn't what I meant."

Mina slaps him on the back, "Relax Midori. I was just joking."

"You know what, let's just go in. There's no way her parents are this embarrassing," Izuku mutters as he stands up. His face is slowly becoming a normal color again.

Izuku shoots a web at his wheelchair, sticking it to the concrete. There's no way he's bringing that into Mina's house, it'll make her parents treat him differently. At least, that's what Deku thinks.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Izuku walks through the opened door and enters the home of the Ashido family.

Before Izuku can take more than 3 steps into the home, a woman with large yellow horns is crouching in front of him poking at his stomach.

"No stomach tentacles, good," she mumbles before standing up and reaching into the bush he calls hair, "No horns, I might have to take points off for that."

Izuku is stunned at this, remaining motionless as she runs her fingers through his hair, "Umm, what are you doing?"

His question is ignored by her in favor of turning him around to check for a tail, "No tails, that's unfortunate."

She spins him around again and attempts to open his mouth, but is stopped by Izuku's hand.

"Personal space, please stop violating it," Izuku whispers.

Mina sighs as she stares into her mom's black and yellow eyes, "You promised you'd stop doing that to the people I bring home."

"Right, right, sorry. I couldn't stop it," Mina's mom replies before sheepishly chuckling. Her quirk is a hormone based one, that she can't always control. She can stop herself from emitting them, but they can still run rampant throughout her body. So she's prone to falling under their influence at any given moment.

"Anyways, where's dad?" Mina asks. He usually greets Mina as soon as she comes through the door.

"He's stubbornly trying to move your clothes dresser so he can turn your bed and make room for you to play your dancing games without needing to travel so far from home," Her mother responds while shaking her head.

"I thought we were supposed to hire somebody to do that, it's too heavy for him to move alone, he'll throw out his back again!" Mina half yells before frantically dragging Izuku further into the house with one destination in mind: her bedroom.

* * *

"Dad, STOP!"

Those are the first words to leave Mina's mouth as soon as she and Izuku slide to a stop in front of her bedroom.

"I got this," He asserts, as he presses his body's weight against the side of the mahogany dresser. His pink arms are shaking so fast they look like they're vibrating, the veins in his arms are bulging enough for Izuku to trace them under the father's sweat soaked shirt.

On the sidelines, Izuku is having an internal debate, "If I don't help him move that dresser, he's going to hurt himself. But if I do help, and my strength crushes it… I'll never forgive myself and neither will they. Paying to replace it and repair any other damage I do is impossible with my mom's income, I shouldn't add another bill to her pile, even if it comes from good intentions. Wait, what am I thinking? A real hero, All Might, would never stand on the sidelines and let this happen. Even if the collateral damage could send him into debt, All Might would still help them. As his successor, and bearer of One For All, I have to do the same!"

Izuku gently removes his arm from Mina's firm grip and walks past her, a look of determination and shaking confidence plastered on his face, "A hero prioritizes the safety of others above all, but I don't want to make things difficult for my mom," he thinks as he walks further into the room of above average size, "So my only choice is to do this in a way that lets me use the least amount of gripping strength…. what if I don't grab the dresser at all?"

Izuku crawls under the dresser until he's pretty sure he's under the middle of it, it's a tight fit, but he still has barely enough room to move his arms and legs. He sticks his back to the dresser to stop it from sliding off his back while he's crawling forward. Next, Izuku takes a deep breath before pressing his hands against the wooden floor and pushing himself up.

The weight of the dresser is nothing compared to the several tons he can lift before he starts to struggle. This allows Izuku to crawl with the dresser resting on his back, like a hermit crab that found a new shell.

Izuku silently slinks forward, moving slow in order to ensure that his hands and feet don't hit the ground with too much force.

* * *

Soon enough, Izuku has the dresser exactly where it goes. Now, there's a big open area for Mina and 1 other person to dance.

Izuku crawls from under the dresser and stands up, getting smacked on the back as soon as he's completely vertical.

"That was pretty awesome, you didn't have to utterly upstage me in front of my little girl though," Mina's father says before yawning, "I need a drink and nap."

"Sorry sir, I just didn't want you to get hurt. Especially with your wife and daughter watching you," Izuku replies, mentally adding 'beautiful' before 'daughter.'

"You're a good person," He responds before leaving the room. His wife follows him after giving him her thanks.

When they're both out of sight, Mina rushes up to Izuku and pulls him into a hug, "Thank you sooo much, Dad always hurts himself trying to do stuff for me. I'm really glad that you stopped him from doing that."

Izuku wraps his arms around Mina before whispering, "You're welcome, I was just doing what anyone would do."

"You know, my back kind of hurts now," Izuku thinks as Mina pulls him into a tighter hug. It's a really good thing that the adults have left or else Izuku might be scared of hugging back.

 **[Duh, your spine is still partially broken.]** Salvation retorts.

Choosing to ignore Salvation, Izuku scans the room. The only thing that stands out is that she has a lot of old movie posters on her walls.

"So, I see that you have a lot of posters on your wall. And I've never seen any of these movies," Izuku comments, and before he knows it he's sitting on Mina's bed that's covered with a green sheet.

"You haven't seen _any_ of these movies," Mina asks in disbelief, "Well you're about to binge watch the Star Wars prequels with me. Nobody leaves the House of Mina without watching at least 3 movies of my choice."

Izuku idly wonders if her dragging him inside the house was just an excuse for her to watch movies with him. He shrugs his shoulders and just goes with the flow as Mina cuts off the lights and turns on her television.


	23. Chapter 23:Ignition

**Chapter 23 : Izuku's hidden rage**

 **Happy birthday Spider-Deku!**

 **Slayer76: the next chapter after this will be the start of the Sports Festival arc. I have big plans that I can't wait to implement.**

 **Also, how many of you would be interested in reading an 'Izuku with a Teleportation Quirk' fic if I wrote one? (It'd essentially be my Nightcrawler Izuku story to all you Marvel fans.)**

* * *

The duo has just watched all of the Star Wars prequels back to back, Mina enjoyed them despite watching them countless times. Deku enjoyed them too, but he was more focused on the smile that stretched across her face during every action scene.

The credits end and Mina lets out a yawn, "I'm about to take a nap. You can stay here if you want, my parents won't care if you use our training room in the basement."

Izuku smile, but shakes his head to decline her offer. "My secret training room is specifically designed in a way that let's me go all out without worrying about punching a hole in the house or blasting it off its foundation."

"Speaking of training, have you figured out a way to beat Denki? You can't punch him like you'd punch everyone else." Mina questions.

Izuku can't help but frown at the mention of Denki's name, but forces his face into a smile before Mina can see it.

"Yes, I have. There's a reason no hero with an electricity based Quirk willingly fights villains that can use electricity and they all flee when a villain who controls the wind arrives," He explains, as blue electricity dances across his right hand.

As he does this, he realizes that Mina's and Yuga's Quirks are the other Quirks in 1-A that his Quirk doesn't outright beat. He can't stop Mina's acid, dodging and blocking with parts of the ground is the only way to render her ineffective. And depending on how she manipulates her acid, she might be able to avoid getting blasted out of the ring.

Yuga uses a laser, meaning that nothing Izuku has will stop it once fired; It will cut through the webs and tendrils. And if he gets sent flying by the wind, he can aim his laser to sky and slam back into the ground. Alternatively, he can aim at a the wall behind him and fight against the blast of wind.

Izuku has to dodge around Yuga and hope he can get behind him to throw him out of the ring.

"From what I know of her Quirk, she can easily kill someone if she isn't careful. She's just like me: A wrecking ball in a world of glass. The moment she loses control, or misjudges the strength of her acid, the person she's fighting is dead." Izuku thinks as he walks away from her bed.

She falls asleep instantly, and Izuku quietly closes the door behind him in order to avoid startling her awake.

* * *

After walking out the door, Izuku immediately freezes up. With his spider sense, he spotted Kyoka and Denki walking down his side of the street while holding hands and staring at each other.

He shoots a dark glare at Denki, silently hoping that this is the moment when he learns that he has heat vision.

After a minute of glaring, Izuku sighs, "Okay, no heat vision."

He stands there for several more minutes pondering if he should turn invisible and run away.

"I can't run forever, might as well do this now," he thinks. Izuku takes a deep breath and steps off the porch.

He sits in his wheelchair and snatches the webbing off of its wheels.

Rolling onto the sidewalk, Izuku turns towards the couple.

This is an action he immediately regrets as soon as he sees the joy in Kyoka's eyes. A strange feeling bubbles up inside of him, one that he has never felt before. It's a strange combination of anguish and bitterness.

Why didn't her eyes shine like that when he was around? Why did she fall for Denki even though he's immature and new to the group? Why would she choose someone objectively inferior?

"Am I just not good enough?" He thinks before he sags in his chair.

It's too late to flee now though, she has already noticed him. Denki notices him seconds later and shoots him a smug grin.

He silently curses himself before forcing a smile onto his face, "Hey Jiro!"

Kyoka responds after shooting a quick glance towards Mina's house, "Hey Izuku, what were you doing at Mina's house?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about," Izuku mentally spits, but verbally he responds with, "I had to help her father move her dresser. Then we ended up watching old movies together in her room."

"Sounds like you've been busy," Kyoka responds quietly.

On the inside, Kaminari is fuming, "I take Kyoka from him and he doesn't even seem to care. He just immediately slept with Mina."

He doesn't believe that the only thing Izuku did with Mina was watch movies. It doesn't make sense, in his mind, that a guy could be in a bedroom with a girl like Mina and not have sex with them.

"Anyways, I'll just head home. I don't want to interrupt….whatever's going on," Izuku says, before spinning away from Jiro and Kaminari. He's playing dumb to their relationship status because he isn't supposed to know it yet.

"No," Kyoka immediately responds, " I mean, I've been looking for you. I have a new song I want you to hear."

"On one hand, I like her music. On the other hand, if I'm near Kaminari for another minute I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from punching that smug grin off his face," Izuku ponders as he chews his bottom lip.

"I should turn her down as politely as possible, making up a convincing lie will be beneficial. I can use the 'mom card' and get away Scot-free, nobody can beat that excuse. Plus Jiro knows that my mom can toss All Might around, I couldn't refuse what she tells me to do." He contemplates as sweat trickles down his forehead.

Izuku starts to reply, "I can't-"

 **[Dad, go with Jiro. You don't have enough friends to start discarding them.]** Salvation interrupts.

Izuku sighs, not willing to disagree with the entity that sits right next to his heart, "I'll come listen to your song."

Before Izuku can start rolling himself towards Kyoka's house, she grabs onto the handles of his chair and starts to push him forward.

This action doesn't bring him the same joy it used to. Instead of feeling warm and tingly on the inside, he feels cold and numb. His heartbeat doesn't even spike like usual, and it's at this moment where Izuku asks himself something that he really doesn't want an answer to.

"Is this what feeling dead inside is like?"

* * *

"Is music the only thing this family cares about?" Izuku thinks as he stares at the walls of the dining room that are covered with band posters, concert pictures and musical instruments.

"I see that you brought guests without giving us a heads-up," a gruff, masculine voice says, making Izuku jerk his head towards the dark corner.

Kyoka sighs, "Dad, you aren't Batman. Get out of the shadows."

"I could be," Kyoka's dad responds, ditching his low pitched voice in the process.

"No you couldn't, you aren't even a detective," Kyoka retorts.

"I might not be a detective, buuut," a smirk stretches across the face of Kyoka's dad.

Kyoka's eyes widen, "Don't you dare!"

As soon as she finishes talking, "I'm a believer" by Smash Mouth blasts through the dining room. It's not even just the lyrics, it's the instruments too. It's like somebody is holding a phone right next to both of Deku's ears.

Deku clasps his hands over his ears, hoping to drown out the sound, but it has no effect on the music's volume at all.

"This is why I never bring friends over while you're home, you always use your Quirk to do something stupid," Kyoka says.

"Of course his quirk is music related, why did I expect anything different?" Izuku thinks, "Her ear jacks come from her mom then. At this rate, I'm willing to bet everyone in her family does something related to sound. We're already 3 for 3."

The music stops playing, making Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

"So Mr. Jiro, what is your Quirk?" Izuku asks with a strange glint in his eyes.

Inside of Izuku, Salvation groans, **[You don't need to know every Quirk you see.]**

"Yes, I do," Izuku shoots back.

Kyotoku stands up and walks forward until he's standing arm's length away from the group.

"Mr. Jiro was my dad, call me 'Kyotoku.' My Quirk allows me to broadcast any song I've heard into the minds of the masses at any volume. I have the option to affect anyone within a certain distance or, by physically touching someone, I can target them directly. This latter option works even after the target steps out of my usual range. I affectionately call this Quirk 'Soundtrack," Kyotoku calmly explains.

"Sounds like it would be a very fun quirk to have," Izuku retorts while thinking about walking around blasting a theme song everywhere he goes.

"Oh, it is…" Kyotoku starts before realizing he doesn't know his name, "Um, what's your name kid?" he finishes.

"Izuku Midoriya, Class Rep of 1-A and the future #1 hero. I'm already the strongest person in our class," Izuku answers.

"Yet you weren't strong enough to avoid getting crippled," Denki mutters under his breath.

Kyoka elbows Denki's stomach moments later.

"Shut up, fodder," Izuku retorts, getting hit on the head by Kyoka as a result.

"Ah, you must be the boyfriend she's been talking about. Nice to meet you, Izuku," Kyotoku replies while stretching out his hand for a handshake.

Izuku flinches, immediately letting Kyotoku know that he made a mistake.

"That's me, Denki Kaminari," Denki boasts with a smug grin on his face.

Kyotoku shoots an incredulous look at Kyoka, as if to say, "You chose _him_?"

"We're going to my room so that I can show them this new song, try not to burn dinner while I'm doing so," Kyoka tells her golden-haired father.

"The door stays open, and Denki isn't allowed on your bed," Kyotoku responds while walking towards the kitchen.

"I know," Kyoka replies before rolling Izuku towards her bedroom.

 **[I don't mean to interrupt, but your spine is done. You can leave that chair at any time now.]** Salvation comments **[Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep for a month. You know how to use my tendrils if you need them.]**

"A month? You've never slept that long before! You sleep for 2 weeks at most then you bounce back good as new," Izuku mentally responds.

 **[I've never had to perform a medical miracle before either! In the span of a couple weeks: I stopped Jiro from bleeding out, I healed your skin, muscles, and repaired your nerves after you decided to do reckless combat maneuvers. And I just finished reattaching and strengthening your spine so that I'd never have to do it again. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have the nerves in your arms either. So, yes, I need more sleep than normal.]** Salvation explains **.**

Izuku blinks in astonishment, "Wow, I had no idea I was doing so much damage to my body. Thank you, Salvation, for everything."

Salvation grunts in acknowledgement before falling asleep.

Aloud, Izuku speaks, "Salvation deserves a thank you, Jiro. When he wakes up in a month, I expect you to show him how much you appreciate him saving your life."

"I will," Kyoka responds.

Izuku stands up from his chair and stretches, "It feels good to stand by myself again. Kicking everyone's (Kaminari's) butt will be way easier now. I should go train to get used to moving and fighting without Salvation's help again."

"You can do that later," Kyoka comments as she grabs a silver and gold acoustic guitar off of her wall. She sits on a purple, backless chair with a thick cushion on it and starts tuning her guitar.

Izuku removes his shoes and sits on her bed's purple satin sheets.

"We were told not to sit on her bed," Kaminari comments.

" _You_ were told to stay off her bed, he never mentioned me." Izuku replies with a smirk on his lips.

Kaminari doesn't respond after this, he just grabs a chair and sits it behind Jiro's chair. After sitting down, he wraps his arms around her waist, and rests his head on her shoulder. He flashes another smug grin at Izuku after Jiro starts to blush.

"Okay, he knows exactly what he's doing. He's intentionally trying to piss me off," Izuku thinks just before Kyoka starts strumming her guitar. A spark of rage ignites a burning flame of hatred for Kaminari at this moment, how dare he intentionally take what Izuku wanted more than anything.

"The Sports Festival is days away. Kaminari better pick a god and pray for mercy, because I'm not giving him any," Izuku internally fumes. If his rage could take a physical form, there's no doubt that it'd be a city-destroying inferno.

* * *

1 song turned into 3, which turned into 7. Izuku isn't sure why he didn't leave after the first love song, maybe he just wanted to torture himself.

Izuku feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and checks the message.

It's from Toshinori Yagi, "I'm retiring after the Sports Festival."

As soon as he finishes reading, Izuku stands up and runs to the window. He throws it open and leaps out of it. Izuku starts sprinting down the street as soon as he impacts the pavement.

"What happened?!"

* * *

 **Slayer76: So, after a year. I finally got us to the Sports Festival arc.**

 **So, which fight are you more excited for?**

 **Izuku vs Denki Kaminari**

 **Izuku vs Katsuki Bakugo**

 **or**

 **Izuku vs Shoto Todoroki**


	24. Chapter 24: Sports Festival begins

**Chapter 24: Sports Festival Arc**

* * *

The day the students of U.A. have been waiting for has finally arrived. A chance for students to show the Pro Heroes their skill and hopefully catch their attention. This day is very important for a young Hero-in-training, after all, it sets up the rest of their career. Make a bad impression here, and your career could be off to a slow start later. Without a Hero in high standing as a reference and potential contact, you'll have to start from the bottom and forge your own connections as you go.

But for Izuku Midoriya, this day has so much more weight than he was prepared for…

 **(Flashback)**

Izuku found All Might at Dagobah beach in his skinny form.

He slid to a stop next to All Might and started panting. He had ran here all the way from Kyoka's house without stopping for more than a minute at a time.

"Good to see that you're able to walk without help, Young Midoriya," All Might said without turning look at him. He's more focused on staring at the moon's reflection on the water that's uncharacteristically still.

A light gust of wind caressed their bodies as All Might turned to face Izuku, "It is true; I'm retiring soon."

"But, why? The world still needs All Might!"

"Maybe it does, but my time has expired. I'm down to the last few embers of One For All, which means I won't make it far past the Sports Festival. If I had to guess, I have enough power left to use One For All for 200 hours at the most," All Might responded.

"What if I gave it back to you?" Izuku asked, partially because he doesn't want All Might to retire and partially because he knows what the death of All Might means.

"It wouldn't work, my stomach can barely digest the food I eat. Regardless, even if I could take it back, I wouldn't. I gave you this power because I believed that you had the power to be an even better hero than I."

Izuku sputtered at All Might's praise, "But, but, but why me? You gave me this power when you barely knew anything about me!"

The wind picks up speed, creating a miniature sand tornado around the duo. It's almost like the world is trying to give them some form of privacy.

"You risked your life, and jail time for public vigilantism, to save Bakugo. Then you looked me dead in the eye and said you hated almost everything about him. I could tell that you meant that. Not many men would do what you did, especially when they aren't being paid to do it! So, I decided to trust my gut and make a judgement call. That's why I chose to put my faith and power in you," All Might explained while putting his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I believe that you're the hero this country will need, and the hero that will beat All For One if I fail to find him in the next 30 or so days. That's why, during the Sports Festival, you need to make your debut and show the world that: _You are here!"_

"Okay, All Might, I'll do my best!" Izuku responded while clenching his fists.

Meanwhile Izuku's mind and heart was racing, "This, this wasn't the plan. This wasn't supposed to happen until 3rd year and I was trained more, I can barely control myself and he expects me to grab everybody's attention. He wants me to start cementing myself as the next symbol of peace in everybody's eyes. Even though I'm not sure I'm ready, I can't let All Might down! "

* * *

"He gave me his power, now, I have to inherit his will. I need to show the world that they can put their faith in me," Izuku thinks to himself from his spot in the corner of the waiting room.

He came here early and stuck himself to the wall furthest from the door. Aizawa was waiting for him in the room, he promptly told him to have his classmates walking down the tunnel by 11:45, then he left the room.

Over the course of an hour, the rest of Class 1-A filtered into the waiting room.

"I'm gonna do my best!" Ochaco yells, snapping Izuku from his musings.

Ochaco has a super serious expression on her face and a weird aura around her. She just feels off… and on edge.

A soft smile appears on Izuku's face as he maneuvers through the crowd around Ochaco.

Once he reaches her, Izuku rests his arm on her shoulder and sits his hand on top of Ochaco's head, " I know you'll do great, so relax for now. I've seen you train, and you have no reason to stress yourself out right before Showtime."

"Thanks Deku, that means a lot coming from you," Ochaco responds before pulling Izuku into a hug. The tension leaves her shoulders almost immediately, and Izuku hesitantly wraps his arms around her. Being extra careful not to squeeze or apply any pressure to her body.

Moments later, both of their faces turn bright red, both of them realizing at the same time that they're hugging in front of the entire class.

"That's our Class Rep, even when he's supposed to be competing against us he still tries to help his classmates," Sero says.

Kaminari walks up behind him and drags him away from the group and into the hallway.

* * *

"How can you stand to be around Izuku!" Kaminari whisper yells.

"What do you mean? Midoriya is a great person an-"

Kaminari cuts him off, "You don't get it!"

* * *

"Midoriya, Bakugo, we need to talk," Shoto states from his spot near the door.

"Shoto, What is it?"

"This better be good, Icy Hot."

"Objectively speaking, the 3 of us are the strongest students in our class. Today, I'm going to prove to the both of you and everyone else that I'm the strongest of us. That I'm number 1 here, " Shoto declares in a monotone voice before mentally adding, "without _his_ power."

"We have a declaration of war from Shoto," Mina announces.

Kirishima speaks up, grabbing onto Bakugo's shoulder to prevent him from getting in Shoto's face, "hey, hey, hey, why are you picking fights all of a sudden?"

"We aren't here to play at being friends, so why does it matter who I pick a fight with?" Shoto asks coldly.

Izuku stares deep into Shoto's eyes and sees a tornado of emotions rampaging through them.

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say that you're going to beat us… but if you think I'm going to lose easily you better think twice! Come at me with all of your power, because I'm coming at you, full force!" Izuku responds, subconsciously clenching his right fist.

"If you think you're number one, you're more delusional than Izuku. I'm the strongest here, and I'll prove it in our match. That is, if you even get that far… Ice King " Katsuki retorts.

"Tch," Shoto walks away.

Katsuki turns his head to stare at Izuku with one eye, "The same goes for you. We have a score to settle from our last fight, don't hold back, or I'll blow you out of the ring in the blink of an eye. This time there is no time limit, or teammates for you to depend on. It's just Me vs. You."

"He's… different from before, he said that without yelling or a hint of anger in his voice. This isn't the same Bakugo I knew before, I guess he took my words to heart. I can't believe I managed to get inside his head like that, " Izuku cerebrates. He responds with a determined look in his eyes, "Bring it on… Kacchan."

"I'll bring you everything I have, Deku."

* * *

 **(Somewhere in America)**

 **[The festival is about to start!]** A creature made of a black and white goo-like substance yells from his spot on a brown sofa that looks like it is going to fall apart any day now.

A tall man, with black hair shaped like Izuku's, pulls himself from inside the fridge with a huge platter of sandwiches and chocolate in his hands.

"Thanks for giving me the heads up," he responds.

 **[It's been a long time since you've seen Izuku, hasn't it, Hisashi?]**

Hisashi sits down on the couch and sits the platter down on his lap, "Yes, I haven't been in Japan since he was 2 and it has been ages since we talked.…. I wonder if he still likes motorcycles. "

It's not like Hisashi wanted to ditch his family. He was in America handling some business when a villain attack caused the entire country to have a week long blackout. Naturally, the country closed its borders so that the villain couldn't escape by land, sea or air.

It took 13 years to find the villain, apparently he shapeshifted and hid on a farm in the middle of nowhere for 13 years. After being found, the villain was snatched up by a fog of black mist and was never seen again . At least, that's the story released to the public after the borders were opened. Then 2 months ago, a new villain appeared and jammed the signals of every phone in the country, preventing everybody from making phone calls. It took a month to figure out where he was, and another month to capture him. As a matter of fact, they hauled him off to jail less than 12 hours ago.

 **[I still can't believe Inko let you ride a motorcycle with a toddler on your lap,]** The goo-like substance comments.

Hisashi snorts, "He was wearing you and a helmet; he was the safest person on that motorcycle. I'm more surprised that _she_ rode with us, she hates bikes. I should visit them soon and I'm sure you want to see Salvation for yourself. Am I right, Justice?"

 **[Yes, and will you stop calling me 'Justice.' I keep telling you that 'Retribution' is way cooler!]**

The duo sits in silence before a thought shoots through Hisashi's head, "Should I bring him a green leather jacket?"

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Japan)**

We find the immediate family of Iida Tenya crowded around a TV.

"Sorry, Team. The Sports Festival is starting soon and my brother is participating for the first time. You'll have to patrol Hosu without me." Tensei says into his earpiece.

"We understand, Ingenium, be sure to tell Tenya that we're rooting for him!" Enigma responds.

* * *

 **(Back with The students)**

"Before this Festival begins, the Class Rep of Class 1-A has something to say to his fellow students," Midnight says before pointing one of her fingers at Izuku.

Izuku idly notices that her nails aren't painted today, a rare sight.

"Izuku Midoriya, come on up!" She yells into a microphone.

The audience falls silent, eager to hear what the representative of a U.A. hero course will say.

"What do I do, what do I do, with all the training, the dimensional kidnapping, and the… other stuff, I haven't had time to make a proper speech!" Izuku mentally panics as he wades through the crowd of students, "What would Bakugo do?"

" _I just wanna say, I'm gonna win."_

"What am I thinking, why would I even think about doing what Bakugo would do?" Izuku scolds himself, "What would Aizawa do?"

" _I don't really care what happens, let's just get this over with."_

Izuku mentally smacks himself, "Not helpful, Aizawa. I know, All Might would do something like…"

" _Show the world what you can do, you better be ready to go beyond, plus ultra!"_

Izuku feels a warm hand latch onto his and he loses his train of panicked thought.

"Izuku relax, you have no reason to stress yourself out right before Showtime, right? I've seen how smart you are, you'll do great," Mina whispers in his ear.

"You're right," Izuku responds , "Thanks Mina."

"You're welcome, Izuku," Mina responds with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," Izuku chants to himself as he walks towards the podium.

Once he's up there, he looks back at Mina and shoots her a smile. He takes a deep breathe before looking up at the crowd.

Izuku begins talking into the microphone, doing his best to sound confident "We are UA students. Which means all of us have the potential to be great heroes. Even the ones with less flashy Quirks are worth your attention. We've trained hard to get here today, and we aren't going to waste this opportunity. So, sit back and watch as we show the Heroes judging us that in a couple years they better fear for their positions on the charts, and show all the civilians watching us that they can put their faith in us! You hear me guys? Today is the day we show the world what we can do, and what Plus Ultra really looks like!"

The response is almost deafening, between the cheering and clapping audience in front of him and the roaring crowd of students behind him, Izuku can't even tell which words are his thoughts and which ones are from the spectators.

"I hope nobody realizes that half of that speech is made of paraphrased lines from old All Might interviews and TV specials," Izuku thinks to himself as he takes his first step off the podium.

A flash of blond hair catches his attention, and Izuku's seething resentment surges back to the front of his mind like lake water surges to the center after an explosion. The warmth he was given by Ochaco's hug is replaced by an indescribable coldness, "Kaminari, there isn't a name yet for the hell I have planned for you. Rest assured though, you will be screaming."

As he's walking through the crowd, Ochaco hops onto his back, "That speech was pretty good, I don't think anyone even noticed your legs shaking,"

And just like that, the haze of anger is replaced by a tranquility most humans will never experience. Whether it's because Ochaco is on his back, or because she complimented him, only he can answer that question. Not that he ever will, out loud.

Then, his mind registers the second part of her sentence and he lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Crap, she saw that. Quick, brain, change the subject!" Izuku thinks as he tries to stop his face from inventing a new shade of red.

"Your grip is stronger than usual," Izuku comments.

* * *

It took awhile for the commotion to die down, but soon enough, Midnight was back on the podium to announce the next event.

A giant computer screen rises from the ground behind her. The screen cuts on and there are 3 events on screen. The names are on what appears to be a giant, digital roulette wheel. It starts spinning faster and faster. Soon it's going even faster than the naked eye could interpret.

Finally, after 3 minutes of nonstop rotating, it stops.

"The first event of Sports Festival is a 9-kilometer-long obstacle race, and the first 41 students to reach the finish line will move onto the second event!" Midnight announces.

* * *

Everyone is standing around, waiting for the next event to start.

Kyoka starts to walk towards Izuku, hoping to talk to him about why he's been avoiding her since he ran away from her house.

Izuku sees her walking towards him, then sees the question behind her eyes.

"Nope," he thinks as he looks around for an excuse to leave this situation. His eyes lock onto Mineta's crying form and he makes a beeline towards him. He doesn't look back, despite hearing Kyoka calling his name.

Izuku drops to one knee and puts his hands on Mineta's shoulders, "Mineta, why are you crying?"

Mineta wails, "I can't win a race! Just look at these legs, and my quirk can't help meeee. These stupid balls don't make me faster than anyone."

Izuku pauses, realizing that Mineta is 90% right, "You're right, you have the biggest disadvantage here. And you probably will in the next events too."

"You're not helping," Mineta mumbles.

Izuku shakes his head, a small smile tugging at his lips, "I was getting to that part. Just because you have a disadvantage, doesn't mean failure is guaranteed. It just means you have to try harder and think faster. You're a smart guy, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to turn your disadvantages into a powerful weapon."

"I can't do it!"

"Yes, _you can!_ "

"No-"

Izuku cuts him off by thumping him on the head, "I can see that you don't believe in yourself, but after training with you for all this time, I believe in you. Since you can't believe in yourself, believe in me. Believe in the Izuku that believes in you."

Mineta bursts into tears and latches onto Izuku's neck, "You're the best Class rep ever! Even if your training is hell on Earth."

* * *

"I should be able to win this race, no problem," Tenya thinks as he gets in a running position. After all, he's Tenya Iida, the kid with a Quirk simply called "Engine."

The school speedster losing a speed based event, highly improbable.

Izuku is at the back of the crowd, he chose this spot because if worse comes to worse he could jump over the tunnel and start running. Allowing him to avoid a pileup, if Shoto does what Izuku thinks he will.

"Shoto will definitely try to freeze everyone in the tunnel to the floor, it's the smartest way to take an early lead. I predict that Bakugo will be the first one to get unstuck, his explosions will shatter the ice near his feet and crack all the ice on the floor, allowing everyone else to escape afterwards." He thinks as he crouches down,

"ON YOUR MARK! GET SET, GO GO GO!" Present Mic yells.

Tenya activates his Quirk as soon as Present Mic gives them the signal, allowing him to narrowly avoid the ice that was about to capture his legs.

"Damn it Tenya," Shoto thinks as he seals the exit of the tunnel with an ice wall. Moments later, the Ice wall is blown up by Bakugo.

"Don't screw with me, you bastard. Just who the hell do you think I am!" he yells as he soars through the air using explosions from his hands to keep him airborne and explosions from his feet to boost his speed.

"That's not fair, how do you beat someone in a race if that someone can fly!" Mineta bawls.

Momo pauses, lets out an uncharacteristically loud laugh, then says, "I have an idea."

She opens her shirt, her torso glows blue and a jet-black, jetpack pops out. She quickly buttons her shirt back up and straps the jetpack to her back.

"That's a load of bullshit!" Mineta yells as Momo starts to ascend.

Izuku walks up behind Mineta and grabs him by the back of his gym uniform. Right before Izuku throws him at Momo, he shouts, "Fly, you fool!"

Mineta screams until he smacks into Momo. He instinctively latches onto her neck as her movements become erratic and she spirals out of control.

"Get off!" Momo yells as they spin through the air with an erratic flight pattern.

"Not a chance!" Mineta retorts while clinging to her neck. "I'm not letting go until we cross that finish line, it doesn't matter what you make or how you try to maneuver and shake me off! Izuku believes in me, so I can't lose here!"

Izuku smiles as Mineta's words reach his ears. Although, he can't help but feel bad for Momo.

It's not that Izuku wants to sabotage Momo, he just wants to give Mineta the best chance to advance further. It'd be a shame if all of his hard work went to waste just because RNG chose a race and Mineta is the shortest teen in their school.

Izuku sighs and starts running, quickly outpacing his nearby peers.

* * *

"BAKUGO IS THE FIRST PERSON TO REACH THE FIRST OBSTACLE: ROBO INFERNO!" Present Mic announces.

"No, no, no, fuck this, I'm not fighting 3 of these things!" Katsuki yells as he dives under a giant flaming sword.

Tenya Iida dashes between the legs of another 0 pointer and leaps over the arm of another robot that was about to grab him.

"Where do they get the money for these things?!" Tenya mentally shouts as he strides away from the Robo Inferno.

Out of nowhere, white goop hits the back of his legs and clogs his engines.

Tenya utters a yelp as he tumbles to the ground and skids across it. He looks behind him and starts sweating at what he sees.

Standing at 25 meters tall, a skinny green robot, with lifeless black eyes, is aiming a white shotgun at him.

Tenya tries to moves his legs, but the white substance coating his legs and part of the race track isn't letting them move an inch. All he can do is wiggle and make the goop stretch a bit before it pulls him back to the ground.

Mei Hatsume tosses a rock at Tenya's head.

"Specs, use the hand."

"Oh, right, thanks," Tenya responds while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He wipes off the goop blocking his engines with his right hand.

When Mei had offered to make him a new right hand for a generous fee, with her teacher's permission, Tenya had been mildly concerned that she would give him something lethal. But to his surprise, all she did was make it stronger than his previous hand, and give it some other small features. One of those just so happened to be a feature that makes adhesives useless while his hand is touching them. When he asked why he needed that, she replied 'Oh, I don't know, maybe because that green guy with an awesome body is part Spider.'

"Don't thank me, I just don't want you to lose before you finish showing off what that hand can do. I wanna be able to proudly proclaim to the support companies that a future hero is already benefiting from my tech," Mei replies while waving him off.

* * *

The bulk of the competitors soon arrive at the Robo Inferno. Izuku could have been here sooner, but he didn't want to leave Ochaco at the mercy of Shoto's ice traps. He also wants to make sure Denki makes it to the last stage; he wants the chance to punch him without getting in trouble.

Mina has been running interference, splattering acid in front of Shoto to make him slow down and change directions. She also occasionally shoots him with acid that's only strong enough to be a minor irritant; preventing him from concentrating enough to just smack her away with an ice wave. At the same time, Fumikage has been having Dark Shadow impede the efforts of Gen Ed students that are trying to stand out.

After all, the first nails to stand up are the ones to be hammered down mercilessly.

He would have impeded the business course students too, but none of them are actually trying to win the race. They're all jotting down notes on the sidelines, only moving when the students in the other courses get too far away, or someone does something interesting with their quirk and a business student breaks from the main group to follow the student that caught their eye.

Izuku freezes as memories of the entrance exam rushes through his mind.

"Away!" he yells before leaping towards Ochaco and hooking his right arm behind her legs, "I choose life!".

"Izuku, what are you doing?" Ochaco asks as Izuku pushes off the ground much harder than before and the world around her becomes a blur.

"1 of these almost made you an Ochaco pancake, and made me break an arm, I don't want to see what 3 can do!" Izuku explains moments before he lands next to Mina.

Without saying a word, he scoops her up with his left arm and activates Full Cowling. Red marks spread across his body and green electricity arcs into the warm, Spring air.

"He who runs away and doesn't fight, lives to fight another day," Izuku states as he blitzes past all 3 robots, leaving behind a trail of green lightning.

"I thought the saying was 'He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day," Ochaco responds with a confused look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure Izuku's right," Mina replies, "his makes more sense."

* * *

"I found you, faker!" Kirishima yells as he tackles Tetsutetsu from behind.

Tetsutetsu manages to avoid being pinned under Kirishima's body and jumps back to a standing position

"Faker? I think you're the fake around here. You're comparing yourself to me…ha! You aren't even good enough to be my fake, " Tetsutetsu replies with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I'll make you eat those words," Kirishima retorts as he gets back on his feet.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really! Anything you can do, I can do better" Kirishima responds, activating his Quirk just in time to minimize the damage from Tetsutetsu's headbutt.

"I can do anything better than you!" Tetsutetsu replies.

"Umm boys, the race!" Midnight interrupts.

The 2 students with very similar Quirks start running again, somehow managing to continue their verbal spar.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

* * *

"KATSUKI BAKUGO IS THE FIRST TO REACH OUR SECOND OBSTACLE! I AFFECTIONATELY CALL IT: I CAN BE YOUR HERO! The students must escort 2 members of H.U.C. to the fake medical station that's 2 kilometers away while they avoid the Robots blocking their paths. The students can do it one at a time, or carry multiple at once if they're feeling macho today! Keep in mind: if your civilian gets to the station more injured than they started, the hero in the medical tent will disqualify that save." Present Mic announces.

"Okay, maybe I'll have to thank Izuku. If I could only fly with my hands I'd have to run past robots and hope I don't get hit…. It still counts as thanking him if I only do it in my mind, right?" These are the thoughts bouncing through Katsuki's head as he slings an old man with a broken leg over his shoulder **.**

"Put all your faith in 'Katsu' I'll get you to safety in no time." ( **Katsu =** **Victorious)**

* * *

"Alright, Hold on tight, 'Concorde' will get you to safety" Tenya tells the young woman in his arms. **(Concorde is a supersonic jet. It'll make sense later, I promise)**

Tenya may not be the one to carry on the Ingenium name, but just like all his hero relatives, he takes the mantle 'Turbo Hero.' In honor of the first Iida hero: 'Turbo'

He will save people as 'The Turbo Hero: Concorde!'

* * *

"Okay, this is far enough. No more giant robots," Izuku states as he sits Ochaco and Mina down.

"Thanks Midori" Mina replies before pulling him into a quick hug. The briefness of their contact leaves Izuku wanting to prolong it, to continue feeling her warmth, and leaves Mina wishing she could feel more of his muscled form through that shirt.

Izuku's face goes scarlet and he quickly walks towards 2 of the H.U.C. members.

"Fear not, civilians. Why, you ask? Because, I am here!" Izuku proclaims with a wide smile on his face.

"All Might says it better" an old man with silver hair deadpans.

Izuku's face starts to invent a new shade of red, then he just sighs, "Just get on my back already."

"Both of us?" a lady faking a limp questions.

"Yes, both of you," Izuku replies.

* * *

As Izuku is running towards the medical station, he sees Tenya and Katsuki racing back to where he came from.

He springs into the air, evading all of the robots below him.

"Bunny hops are an underrated strategy," Izuku thinks, as he lands, he immediately pushes himself into the air again.

* * *

Despite his previous setbacks, Izuku is first to finish the second task and get Recovery Girl's approval to continue the race **.**

In no time at all, Izuku is sprinting towards the 3rd task.

* * *

"IZUKU MIDORIYA CLEARS THE SECOND TASK!"

"Midoriya, I'm coming for you," Shoto thinks as he picks up his last civilian.

Since Izuku ran away with the main person stopping him from making his peers eat ice, Shoto was able to quickly close the gap between him and the people he called out.

* * *

Izuku splatters his webs onto 3 of the 4 starting ropes. That way, most of his competition will be stuck and unable to advance. If they do get free somehow, they'll most likely fall into the pit. He leaves 1 starting rope untouched because he wants to give Mina and Denki a way to get across.

This also has the side effect of creating a bottleneck as all the smart students fight to get onto the safe rope first.

He looks down into the pit, then looks at 2 pillars that are in the perfect position for one of his least used tricks: slingshot. He shoots a web string at each pillar then turns towards Midnight.

"So, how far down I go before I get disqualified?!" Izuku asks Midnight, yelling to make sure the wind doesn't carry his voice away from her ears.

"As long as you don't touch the net, you can go as far as you want," Midnight responds.

"Good," Izuku thinks as he slides down into the pit, stretching his webs like rubber bands as he does so.

(Much, much later)

There is a pileup at the ropes, several Gen Ed students took the bait and got stuck. Others are fighting to get onto the only usable rope.

Shoto got over by making a bridge of ice then shattering it. Bakugo just flew over the pit.

"Bakugo and Todoroki are the first to cross the pit and are now facing the Minefield! But where is Midoriya?!" Present Mic commentates.

"He's right here!" Izuku yells as he launches high into the sky, "This moment was a long time coming, I couldn't pass this up for anything!"

Izuku soars through the sky like a drunk eagle, spinning and tilting uncontrollably as wind smacks his face.

Despite his world twisting fast enough to disorient anything that doesn't have a computer for a brain, Izuku is perfectly fine.

Soon enough the gap between them is nonexistent and his target is in view: Bakugo's back. Now, all he has to do is time his shot just right, pull himself towards Bakugo and then use his back as a springboard. Boosting himself towards the finish line, and triggering several mines near Todoroki at the same time.

"Steady, steady, NOW," Izuku thinks as he fires a string of webbing at Bakugo's back. It attaches to his U.A. gym uniform and Izuku yanks on it with his left hand. Instead of pulling the web towards him, he pulls himself forward, his immense strength allowing him to throw himself towards Katsuki.

Izuku lands on Katsuki back and quips, "My…that was a pretty snazzy performance. It's almost too bad you're about to lose to me, Dandelion," before kicking off of his back and becoming airborne once again.

"You biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" Katsuki yells before he slams into a mine near Shoto.

 _ **Boom!**_

Due to his proximity, Izuku is caught by the tail end of the explosion and sent hurtling higher into the air, just high enough to slam through the wood behind the finish sign.

"And Izuku Midoriya wins! Of course he did, I taught him everything he knows!" Present Mic announces.

"You gave him 1 lesson when he was 4," Aizawa clarifies.

"Killjoy, let me have this." Present Mic replies dejectedly.

"No."

* * *

Fumikage was the 16th student to cross the finish line, and after stopping to catch his breath, he immediately pulled Izuku into the nearby hallway/tunnel.

"Shut up and let me finish talking before you try to interrupt another apology." He says as soon as Izuku opens his mouth.

"First, I want to apologize. If I didn't give Denki that day off, he would have never been able to take Kyoka to that concert and resturant for a date. And you'd most likely be dating her right now instead of him. With all that said, I have to ask, why are you avoiding Kyoka?" Fumikage asks, "This can't just be about her choosing Denki, you're not that petty."

"Stop trying to apologize for the actions of other people, you played your Wingman role as well as you could," Izuku sighs, "But you're right. This isn't just about me not being good enough for love. I'm not talking to her because I want to hurt Denki physically and emotionally in a way that equals the mental turmoil he caused by opening some old wounds."

Izuku's hands start to tremble, "and I know, if I speak to her before then. She'll break down the walls I put around my heart without even trying, and then, and then I won't have the heart to do what I need to do."

"I don't yet have the words to soothe your aching soul, so I shall retreat for now and let the pain ebb away on its own…or let Mina fix it, whichever comes first," Fumikage replies before retreating into the shadows.

It took over an hour for the 41st student: Shinso, to cross the finish line.

* * *

"Alright, everyone is here now! The next event shall be announced shortly," Midnight starts, then licks her lips, "but I'll tell you this now so that I can watch the fear in your eyes for a little longer: by the end of the next event…only 20 of you will be moving on."

Izuku starts to analyze what Midnight just said, "What game are you playing? 20 people in the finals doesn't divide up perfectly for standard tournament brackets. Someone would end up not having a match later. Unless… Nezu wants a 3 person free for all."

* * *

(Omake: Iida family hero names/ the problem with hero families)

"Why Concorde?" Midnight asks, confusion barely hidden behind the curiosity in her voice.

Tenya groans into the palm of his hand, "Because all the good names have been taken by my relatives. My brother is Ingenium, so I can't take that name. We have a rule that there can only be one active Ingenium in each generation. I can't use 'Flash, Kid Flash, White Flash, Silver flash, or any other color adjective. I can't use 'Booster, Booster Gold, Booster silver, or any other color. Hermes, Mercury, and all other speed related myths have been taken. Sonic, Shadow, Quicksilver, Velocity, Trajectory, Impulse, Zoom, Burst, Zippy, Streak, Blur, etc. Those names are unavailable too. There's an Iida for every Car-related name. I don't wanna be a 'The 2nd, 3rd, 4th, either. If I wanted an original name, I'd have to use a language that nobody speaks here."

And that is the problem with hero families, good names become scarce. In fact: by the time Tenya has kids that can pick their hero name, all forms of transportation will have been used.

* * *

 **Quirk ideas that won't leave me alone:**

 **Reinforcement: Izuku can analyze and improve any object that he touches.**

 **Matter reconfiguration: Izuku can reshape anything he touches.**

* * *

 **Slayer76: okay, I need help choosing between 3 options. I like all 3 equally, so picking 1 is hard.**

 **Follow Canon and do a cavalry battle.**

 **Do something different (Most likely involving a game of paintball, laser tag or nerf guns)**

 **Skipping straight to the fights.**


End file.
